Acceptance
by accio-phoenixes
Summary: Post OotP. "It is said some lives are linked across time. There are certain people connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages...destiny." Anastasia Hunt returns to Hogwarts to assist Dumbledore in the hunt for missing horcruxes.
1. I

Chapter One

It had been so long. So long since she had the opportunity to feel the excitement of returning to the place she had been the happiest. As she gazed at the wondrous castle from within the Forest, she let it finally dawn upon her where she was: Hogwarts.

Making her way over the roots and fallen trees, she carried on. As she reached the Forest's edge she noticed a small, quaint hut. Letting curiosity get the best of her, once again, she started towards the unfamiliar home, only to stop just as soon as she had started. The wind had shifted and she could now smell what was emanating from the hut. Blood. Lots of it, coming from, what _was _that? Giant? Human? Either way, she knew that if she let herself get too close, the uncontrollable side of her nature would present itself. Best to carry on.

She was able to quickly, silently, get into the castle. She had to get to Dumbledore as soon as she could. If anyone saw her, she knew that they would assume the worst. They would assume, that because the Dark Lord had risen again, she was one of those mindless servants of his, come to plant a trap for the Chosen One. Honestly? If she _was _the one the Dark Lord had sent, she would have not even been able to be granted entrance within the borders of the Forest by the herd of centaurs that were there on a favor to Dumbledore. Although, it was hard enough convincing them that she was not a threat to anyone, but with the animosity between their species, it was lucky she passed through alive. But she knew this castle like the back of her hand. One of the few ways she was able to accept what she had become was her perfect memory. It may have been almost 800 years since she had been within the castle walls, but she could remember, plain as day, each and every passage, including the statue that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Blood Pops" she said to the gargoyle guarding the entrance, smiling at the irony.

It promptly leapt aside to let her pass up the winding staircase to the Headmaster's office. She slowed as she reached the top of the stairs, was she really doing this? She was internally dying because of what she was. She hated herself, for letting herself live all of these years. Of how selfish she could be, to hurt others, just so that she may continue this "life" that she had been plagued with. But, of course she was doing this now. Dumbledore was the only one who could help her, the only one who had helped her in the past 200 years. She must do this for him.

Before she even knocked on the door, she heard Dumbledore's cool voice, "No need to knock Anastasia, you are a most welcome guest."

She stepped into the circular office, looking around at all the new additions since she had last entered. So many Headmasters had their portraits hanging from the walls, all of whom appeared asleep because of the late hour of her arrival. Looking at Dumbledore, sitting casually behind his desk with Fawkes perched close by, led her to relax a bit. But she knew that she was about to learn what she would be able to do for her closest living friend, before she would aid him in the hunt for the remaining horcruxes.

"Please, sit down" Dumbledore gestured to the chair closest to her.

"I am so glad to finally be back, Professor. It has been so long since I have felt secure and….at home." Anastasia replied, smiling for the first time in what felt like centuries.

"Of course, of course. Now, we both understand why you are here. So let us get to it, shall we?" Dumbledore stated, while peering over his half-moon spectacles.

Anastasia did not speak, she simply nodded in reply.

"Good. Now, I will announce your arrival, as well as Meryl's and Lawrence's, at the start-of-term feast. You all shall stay in the houses that you were in while in school" Dumbledore paused, and peered at her. She had become completely ridged.

"Will this be a problem?" He asked.

"No, no. It is just, so much has….changed. _I _have changed. I do not think that I deserve to be in that house, because of the lifestyle that I am now forced to live." She replied.

Dumbledore simply smiled. "We both know that the Sorting Hat would not have made you a Gryffindor if you were not a true one at heart. No matter who your family might be, and besides, we both know that you have complete control over yourself. If I thought that you would be a danger to _anyone_in this school, I would not have asked for your reappearance" he added sternly.

She nodded, feeling more like herself by the moment, regaining the confidence she was once known for.

He continued in a much kinder tone, "I hope that you all do not mind, but I will not be telling the students what you four are. I will leave that detail upon your shoulders, as I feel it is not my secret to share."

She was thankful that Dumbledore did not plan on outing her, but was confused. "Sorry Professor, but I believe I heard you wrong. Did you say the _four _of us?" to be completely honest, she was worried, and furious. She hadn't seen _him _in nearly 700 years, and she knew that if she _did _come face-to-face with him, he better hope that she would become distracted enough not to rip his head off. Literally.

"Ah, yes. I suppose I spoke wrong. Only three are currently enrolled Hogwarts for the next school year," he replied, but she couldn't help but noticed the slight twinkle in his eye. "Although, you are the key to my plan."

She knew the conversation would eventually lead to this, she was simply hoping to stall it. "I know. What is it that you would like me to do?" She was anxious, and she had to admit it, a tad excited.

"We both know that Tom will infiltrate the school this year, and it will be in the form of a boy known as Draco Malfoy. Draco will attempt to kill me, and some may call me selfish for this, but I do not yet wish to die. So I would like you to become…what do they call it nowadays? Ah, _friendly, _with young Draco."

She couldn't help but to smile at Dumbledore's obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

"I am hoping that once you gain his trust, he will reveal to you his exact plans, so that we may work around them and keep others safe. It will take some convincing, I am sure that Tom has deeply threatened him, as well as those he loves; but with your lineage, there is no question that you will be able to bring young Draco into the light, and talk him out of anything that he will be trying to plan, or at least reroute his method of choice." Dumbledore looked to her for a response. When he did not receive one, he continued, "this seems quite an achievable goal, if I do say so myself. Do you have any objections to it, Anastasia?"

She was reviewing his plan for her in her mind. He was quite right, this would be difficult, but not impossible. And besides, she always enjoyed a challenge.

"I promise you, Professor, that I will do everything in my power to sway Draco to our side. From what I am gathering, he appears to be frightened boy, who is being forced into acting like a man that he is not prepared, or even wants to be" she declared.

"I am glad that we have you three on our side, but the Order does not know what you all are, nor I do not believe that they would be as trusting of you all as I am." He stopped to consider a thought, "Well, there is an exception to that, but I am sure that he would, at the very least, be wary of the arrangement that we have reached tonight. Now, all of the teachers will be ignorant of your true nature, except for Minerva McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor house. This is for safety purposes, as she is also the deputy Headmistress, and she needs to know almost everything that I know when it comes to the school. She is one of the few that will take my word entirely that you all are not a threat to the students or teachers,

"Now that we have your 'main mission' as I like to refer to it, out in the open, I would like to discuss the remaining horcruxes." He stated.

"I know that you were able to come into possession of the ring. I hope that you did not put it on, Professor." She asked him, clearly worried.

"Now, now, no need to worry yourself. I was able to destroy the ring without bringing any harm upon myself, or others. Although, I am wondering if you were able to procure the locket?" He asked her, making sure to keep eye contact.

"Yes. I am in possession of the locket," she said. She stood so that she could remove her cloak, a cloak that was of the purest white, given to her by her grandfather, made from the manes of unicorns. It possessed a many qualities that were unique unto itself, including that it had the texture of silk, but warmth of wool. She placed it on the back of her chair, and lifted the locket off her chest, to examine it. It was impossible to deny that it was a beautiful locket. Made of pure gold, with a snake in the shape of a S on the front, with emeralds accenting the snake.

She surrendered the locket to Dumbledore and he stored it in a draw of his desk, to be destroyed later. She looked up at him, a question playing on her lips, "Sir, I must ask, may I… May I keep the locket after you have destroyed it?"

He searched her face for a few moments before answering, "Of course.

Now we may discuss the possibility of you procuring another horcrux. I have it upon good authority that Tom has entrusted one with a very loyal Death Eater, known as Bellatrix Lestrange, I am assuming that this is horcrux is the one relating to Helga Hufflepuff. And, as it happens to be, she is Draco's aunt," he stopped while she thought this over.

"How am I supposed to get to Draco's home, to meet his family if we are…Oh. OH" It finally dawned upon her what Dumbledore was asking her to do. She was not going to simply be Draco's friend. He expected her to become quite intimate with Draco. To the point where Draco would wish her to meet his family.

She considered it for a moment. It was wrong to manipulate others emotions, but, considering the current circumstances, she felt that she would put her conscience, and feelings, aside for the time-being. Becoming…intimate with Draco should not be a difficult task, considering her appearance.

She did not want others to think of her as being vain, but it was impossible to deny that she was beautiful. With gorgeous, medium brown hair, some strands appearing gold, that fell in soft curls to the middle of her back, blue-grey eyes, porcelain skin, an oval face, a body that was not large, but had just the right amount of curves, and taller than most women, very few men would deny her anything. And when one took into account that she was ½ veela, on her mother's side, it explained why she always had a line of suitors eagerly awaiting her while growing up. Of course, she would alter her appearance slightly while she was at Hogwarts.

The chances of someone finding her family's genealogy book were quite slim, but she did not want to chance it. Dumbledore assured her that she would only need to alter one aspect of her appearance, so she chose her hair. She would use a simple hair-taming potion that would make her curls straight.

Dumbledore's voice brought her back from her stream of thoughts, "Now that you fully understand what exactly it is that I am asking you to do, I want to propose a schedule for you. I would like you to procure the Lestrange horcrux by the end of the Christmas holidays. And I have a strong feeling, that by becoming so close to Draco, you will be my second double-agent."

She could not help but to ask, "And who is the other, Professor?"

"Now, now. You should not let that curiosity of yours swing out of control, Anastasia." He answered, with a twinkle in his eye, but ignoring her question.

"I do believe that we have covered enough for tonight. The students will be arriving in 2 days, and until then, you three may go where ever you wish inside the castle, and on the grounds. Once the other students arrive, you all will adhere to the same rules.

"We have also set up your own rooms, in concealed entrances, off your house's common rooms. A spell, invented by yours truly, will ensure that the other students do not notice that you are not sleeping in the normal dormitories. In your room, you will find a limitless supply of your dietary needs,"

She hated to interrupt him, but she had to say it, "But, Professor, I prefer to-"

He cut her off. "I know that you prefer to feed yourself, Anastasia. But I must insist that you do not do it while you are on Hogwarts grounds. I believe that I have given you three enough special treatment in payment for what you are doing this year. But I cannot give you let all three of you feed yourselves while here. It would raise too much suspicion about what exactly is going on within these walls, and Hogwarts cannot afford that kind of attention right now." He finished his lecture and looked to her for a response.

"I apologize, Professor, I did not mean to upset you," she really did not mean to anger him, and honestly felt bad. But, if she was being honest with herself, she knew she would slip up. There was no way that she would be able to resist her cravings.

Meryl and Lawrence would, of course, be fine with the arrangement. Meryl would see the situation from an intellectual stand point, and make the argument Dumbledore just made; Lawrence would see the situation from the humanitarian side.

She loved the two of them as one would love siblings, but envied them for their self-control. They had never given in to their cravings, as she had. This aspect of their personalities sickened her to her core, knowing how they were perfect for each other. She would always wonder how they were able to stay together, after her tentative relationship with _him_ had ended.

But she refused to dwell upon such a sour topic, and Dumbledore brought her out of her thoughts once again.

"I accept your apology, Anastasia. And, I do not want to be overtly rude, but I must ask you to leave. I am an old man, you see, and I must get some amount of beauty sleep," he said, smiling and passing over their slight argument only moments before.

She laughed, a very strange feeling for her, considering she hadn't laughed in nearly seventy years. "I am sorry, Professor!"

"Yes, yes. All is forgiven! I expect to see you at breakfast in the morning. You best head on to your room, both Meryl and Lawrence are tucked into their own rooms for the night. Your password is "Phoenixes." Also, your own phoenix, Genevieve, arrived about an hour before you, with your things in tow. I sent her on to your room for you,"

"Thank you, Professor"

"It is no problem. Although, I would love it if you would teach me how to get Fawkes to carry my luggage for me. It would make my trips much simpler…"

She smiled at his humor, and was thankful that he was not dwelling upon their disagreement earlier. "I'll see you in the morning Professor"

As she descended the stairs, and began to head towards Gryffindor Tower, she felt as if she were seeing the world in a whole new light.

Knowing that she had a purpose for her life again, she felt as though she might actually be happy. Of course, she knew that her task would be extremely difficult, and promised herself that she would accomplish it.

Although, she couldn't help but to wonder as to what the Malfoy boy looked like. Obviously he would be relatively attractive, considering he was a Pureblood.

But she promised herself that she would do what needed to be done, without creating any true bond with Draco. Because a bond, of any kind, can only lead to one thing.

Heartbreak.


	2. II

Before I begin this chapter, I want to make sure that it is clear to all that I only own 3 characters (so far) and they are Anastasia, Meryl, and Lawrence. All other characters belong to Queen Rowling. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the last one. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Two

The past two days seemed like a dream because of their perfection.

She had spent the 31st of August with Meryl and Lawrence, catching up. She hadn't seen them in almost 300 years, and the two couldn't be more in love.

They told her about how they have traveled the entire world, encountering anything and everything! They had visited every known continent, plus the wizard-created continent off the east coast of the United States, muggles call the area around it the Bermuda Triangle, easily making friends wherever they went.

And she told them about her adventures in America and her friendships with the founders of the Salem Witches Institute, as well as its current leaders. She really enjoyed her time in America because of the anonymity it had given her.

Sarah Goode and Elizabeth Proctor, two of the women persecuted during the infamous Salem Witch Trials who displayed their witchcraft to the Muggles of Salem just so that they could test potions of their own creation, had offered her a teaching position at their institute. She would have accepted their generous offer had it not been for a rumor that _he_would soon be visiting America, and she would not deal with that.

So she decided to return to Britain, where she soon befriended Albus Dumbledore, a young man known for his Transfiguration skills. Her friendship with Dumbledore had always been very easy, which juxtaposed nicely with complexity of the rest of her existence.

But today was September 1st, the day the students would be arriving.

She was finishing putting on her robes of scarlet and gold when she heard the familiar sounds of many excited voices traveling up the castle walls and into her tower bedroom.

This was it.

She had already agreed upon meeting Meryl and Lawrence in front of the library before going down to the Great Hall.

She knew she had a good twenty minutes before Dumbledore would be announcing that Hogwarts would be hosting three exchange students from America for the year, and she had been practicing her American accent with her two friends all day.

Looking in the mirror, she studied herself. Her hair was longer now, from the straightening potion, and she had added a few freckles to her spotless face for good measure. She took one look around her room for her pet, Genevieve. She caught her perched on her stand next to the open window.

Her phoenix was gazing at her with large gold eyes, as if to say "You look fine. Now get out of here before you are late."

Genevieve was probably the only thing that had stayed completely loyal to her for her entire existence. She was living an extremely long life, even for a phoenix.

She walked over to stroke Genevieve, grabbed her wand, and approached the wall which shimmered away to let her pass. She walked through the Gryffindor common room, which was eerie to be in without all the noise and warm-crackling fire she was used to, and pushed on the back of the portrait guarding the entrance.

As she began to make her way towards the library, she heard a voice call out to her.

"I am not surprised that you have been so rude as to ignore me. I forgave the earlier encounters, but I must insist that you converse with me before the other students make their ways up here," said the Fat Lady.

Anastasia slowly turned around, and closed the space between her and the portrait.

"I didn't think you would remember me," she replied, keeping her voice steady.

"You arrogant girl! Always assuming, and never living up to the full potential of this house! I still cannot believe that you have returned. You had best be on your knees, _thanking __me_ for keeping your dirty little secret," the Fat Lady spat at her.

She had had enough of the old woman. She had received similar lectures in her previous time at Hogwarts.

"How _dare _you speak to me like that, you ignorant old bat! You don't have the slightest inclination as to what I have done, not only for Gryffindor house but for this school! You best keep your trap shut, because I know for a _fact_ that Dumbledore has specifically asked you to put aside your hatred for me during my time here. And once again I will say that you have _no _right to speak to anyone, especially _me, _as if you understand anything. You are a portrait, for Merlin's sake!"

And with that she stomped off, smiling to herself along the way.

She soon reached the library, where Meryl and Lawrence were already waiting for her. She looked at them, knowing that they were just as nervous as she was to be introduced to a room full of their soon-to-be peers. Neither of them would have any trouble becoming accustomed to their situation, with Meryl being a Ravenclaw and Lawrence being a Hufflepuff, they had nothing to worry about.

She, on the other hand, had not felt butterflies like these in her stomach for many years.

They nodded in unison, saying they were ready, and she turned around and lead them to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>He was loathing returning to Hogwarts this year.<p>

He knew that he would be happier dead than to be in his current situation.

He had been branded with _the _mark over the summer. The Dark Mark.

As he sat down at the Slytherin table between Crabbe and Goyle who were both listening to the old witch rattling off the names of idiotic first years, but he let his mind wander.

What would his life be like if Voldemort had never returned to power? Would his father still treat him like scum? Would his loony aunt still be in Azkaban?

He would never get the chance know.

Dumbledore's voice brought him out of his self-pity. The voice of the man that he was being forced to murder this year.

"We will be hosting three students from the Salem Witches Institute in America this year. They arrived before all of you, are in their sixth year of schooling, and have already been sorted. Please join me in welcoming them!"

And with that, the great golden doors opened and three people practically glided into the Hall.

Even he could not deny that they captured the entire Hall, and they hadn't even walked ten feet yet.

There were two girls and one boy. All relatively attractive. The boy had bouncy blonde curls, was of average height and weight, and had Hufflepuff robes on.

He automatically labeled him as a pushover.

The girl next to him had straight raven-black hair that fell just below her shoulders, was short for most girls their age, and had on robes of Ravenclaw blue.

But it was the girl leading the three of them that had his full attention.

She had long, straight brown hair, and a face that he could only describe as angelic. She walked with such purpose that he couldn't draw his eyes away from her, but when he finally did, he noticed that every other male student in the room had acted the same way.

He concluded that she must be part Veela, although it was strange for someone with Veela ancestry to have darker hair. But he pushed that thought aside, straining his neck to catch a glimpse of, what he hoped, were Slytherin robes. But the trio had already reached where the old man was standing.

_Fuck._ He bashed himself for sitting at the back of the Hall near the doors. He hated that he couldn't locate the girl without standing up.

Dumbledore began to introduce them:

"Let us please welcome, Meryl McCants, of Ravenclaw house."

Polite clapping came from the Ravenclaw table, obviously more curious that they had a new member of their house than anything else.

"Lawrence Russell, of Hufflepuff house."

It was obvious that many of the Hufflepuff girls were interested in the new boy from their overly enthusiastic clapping. He honestly thought all Hufflepuffs were a waste of space and turned back to the front, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl.

"And Anastasia Hunt, of Gryffindor house."

Typical, he thought to himself. Of course she would be a damn _Gryffindor_.

But then, why did he care so much about a girl that he didn't even know?

He followed her with his eyes, noticing that she was the only one of the three to look everywhere _but_ at her house table. She was also the only one whose entire house responded joyously too, but from the looks of it, she could have cared less about them.

His eyes followed her like a hawk as she walked back down the middle of the Hall, to take a place near the end of her table. But before she sat down, she caught his gaze.

He was frozen in his seat, hating that he had given a lowly Gryffindor the time of day. But he couldn't stop looking.

As the old man gave his idiotic welcome speech, he continued to study her, Anastasia.

He would dwell upon her name and face later, but it was a ring on the middle finger of her left hand that had caught his attention. The ring was a snake, coiled around her finger twice, ending with the head pointed towards the tip of her finger, and it had two, what appeared to be from his distance, rubies for eyes.

Why the hell would a Gryffindor wear a serpent ring? She had no right to wear the favored animal of Salazar upon her finger.

_That ignorant bitch!_

She would learn her place, if he had anything to say about it.

With that thought, he turned his attention to the feast in front of him, pushing the girl from his mind.

For now.

* * *

><p>She had sat near the people known as "the Golden Trio". The three people she needed on her side.<p>

Ron Weasley was a boy of average intelligence, great height, and was incredibly loyal to his two friends, from her first impression of him.

Hermione Granger was a girl of great intelligence, average height, and a great deal of kindness, considering she was the first of the three to even acknowledge her presence.

"So you are from America?" She asked, wide eyed.

She cracked a smile at the girl, feeling guilty for her rudeness, but she could feel the eyes of one blonde Slytherin piercing her skin. She knew that Hermione was a muggle-born, and though she had never cared what someone's blood status was, she assumed that Draco would have the Pureblood superiority complex.

She could tell that Harry Potter was wary of her and did not try to speak to him throughout the feast, in the hopes of getting to know the trio better in the comfort of the Gryffindor common room.

She repeatedly looked up to make eye contact with Draco, who had yet to peel his eyes away from her since she had walked into the Hall. She made sure that he had taken notice of her ring, probably the only thing that would spark his curiosity enough to give her a chance with him.

She hated that the houses had so much hate between them. When she was at Hogwarts, the houses were incredibly united, and the Slytherins did not throw every Gryffindor they looked at loathing glares.

But she ate her meal in silence, knowing that she would really fill her stomach once she returned to her room.

Once the feast had ended, and the Gryffindors were well out of the sight of the Slytherins, she asked Hermione various vague questions that seemed sincere, and easily answered the inquisitive girl's many questions about America and the Salem Witches Institute.

In the common room Hermione invited her to join the trio near the fire, which she accepted since she couldn't go to her room until the common room had cleared out anyway.

"I honestly cannot wait until we start classes tomorrow. Since this is our N.E.W.T. year, you two really must start following the study schedules I make," Hermione was telling the boys. "Which classes do you plan on taking, Anastasia?" Hermione politely asked.

"I was planning on Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic," she causally responded.

"Merlin's beard! You are almost as bad as Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"For goodness sake, Ron. Just because you don't care about school, doesn't mean everyone feels the same way," Hermione scolded him.

She could already tell that there was something going on between the two. But whether they were aware of it, she could not tell.

Harry suddenly interrupted their conversation, speaking for the first time since she had been with the trio. "Why did you come to Hogwarts this year, Anastasia?" He asked, clearly skeptical of her intentions.

She had, of course, a back story to cover this, but decided to tell a partial truth.

"My parents are dead. I have no family at all, and was invited by Dumbledore to attend. He is an old family friend, you see, and probably one of the few people that would have reached out to an orphan." She knew she had struck a nerve with Harry.

Everyone in their world knew his story. The boy who lived, the temporary conqueror of the Dark Lord, and an orphan.

She could tell that her response had definitely not been what he was expecting, but he recovered quickly.

"Oh. Well, er, I am sorry for your loss," he responded awkwardly. But she could see in his green eyes that he still did not know whether to trust her or not.

She supposed that his attitude would change once his lessons with Dumbledore began, because Dumbledore planned on telling Harry a tale when it came to his three new peers. Dumbledore hadn't told her what lie he would feed Harry, but she trusted him enough to go along with whatever story her old friend invented.

She continued polite chit-chat with the three of them, until they decided to go onto bed. Once she heard the distant door shut, she walked to the span of wall that had a beautiful phoenix tapestry on it, and quietly murmured "Phoenixes," to it.

The wall shimmered away, as it had before, and she stepped in to her circular bedroom. It was not small, but a comfortable size. With a fireplace to the west, windows flanking each side of it, her bed on the north side, and a small sitting area to the east that had a window so large it went from the floor to her twelve-foot ceiling, and was a good six feet wide. It was a very open room, which she was quite thankful for.

Genevieve was still in the same spot from before the feast, but there was a small bird in her mouth. She walked over and closed the window to the right of the fire place that had been left open so that Genevieve could come and go as she pleased.

Anastasia took off her robes and changed into a comfortable sleep shirt. She then walked to the truck that stood to the left of her fireplace. With a tap of her wand several locks opened, and the truck's lid cracked.

She lifted the lid to find exactly what she was craving, and filled her belly until she was content.

_My own personal feast_, she thought to herself.

Once she had cleaned herself up, she snuggled into her four poster bed, which was identical to the beds of the other Gryffindor students, and fell asleep hoping that she would have some luck gaining the trust of a certain blonde Slytherin.

* * *

><p>He was lying in bed, incapable of sleep.<p>

That _girl_ kept dancing her way into his thoughts.

Her arrogant stride. Her audacity to wear a serpent ring. Her continuous glances at him throughout the feast.

Who the _hell_ did she think she was?

As he continued to analyze her in his mind, he noticed that her traits, the ones that he assumed he knew from observing her, screamed Slytherin.

So what the hell was she doing in Gryffindor?

He hated not knowing and not understanding.

He finally decided that the only way he would be able to get any sleep this year would be to get to know the girl.

It was obvious that she was a Pureblood, and not a fucking blood-traitor like that Weasel.

It wouldn't be _so _bad if he…got to know her.

He would need some type of distraction from his horrid task this year anyway. And what better thing to keep your mind off something important, than a beautifully mysterious woman?


	3. III

This chapter contains dialogue from HBP, which is italicized in quotations.

Chapter Three

She awoke early the next morning, feeling excited that she would finally be attending classes again. As she stepped out of bed, she noticed that the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. She strolled over to her bay window, looking out over the grounds. It was quite a picturesque moment, with the sky ranging from the darkest of blues to the palest of pinks and the tops of the forest trees swaying lightly in the wind. She couldn't help but to think about all the time she spent in the forest whilst at school and all the things she had done…

She stood at the window for an indefinite amount of time, reminiscing over all the years before she had become cursed. But before she knew it, the sun was fully out and she could hear other students beginning to stir in their own rooms. She hurriedly changed into appropriate clothing and threw on her robes. As she looked in the mirror she realized her hair was a horrid mess, quickly brushed it out and braided it down her back. She grabbed her bag and began shoving books into it only to realize that there was not enough room for all of them. She snatched her wand from beside the chest, shrunk her books down to pocket size, and simply dropped them into the bag. She tossed the bag over her shoulder and walked into the empty common room.

She sat down in a plush red armchair next to the fire, pondering what classes she would have and how she would act if Draco was in any of them. Before she knew it, Hermione was walking over and asking her to join the trio at breakfast. The four made their way down to the Great Hall and choose seats near the doors.

She scanned the Slytherin table for Draco but did not see him. Before she tore her eyes away from the Slytherins, someone caught her gaze. A rather attractive black boy was blatantly staring at her. She locked eyes with him, neither of them breaking contact. Finally, she settled into her seat but focused her hearing in the boy's general area. She listened to what was going on over there, rather than pay attention to the people of her own house.

She quickly learned that the boy's name was Blaise, and he was a friend of Draco's. Well, she assumed he was a friend, considering the blond practically ran to sit next Blaise in the hopes of hiding from a girl who had just entered the Hall looking incredibly disheveled. Her first thought when she saw the girl was that she incredibly resembled a pug. With her squashed face, stout nose, and compact body, she was quite average looking. She watched as the girl ran over to the boys and began to snap to Draco, as a girl would speak to someone she is romantically involved with. She tried to listen to what was being said, but Hermione pulled her back to the Gryffindor table.

"Looks like McGonagall is coming over to give us our schedules!" the bushy haired brunette said, overly excited.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, you really need to realize that your obsession with school is unhealthy," Ron said in an amused tone.

Professor McGonagall turned to Anastasia first. "Your grades are quite impressive," she said, while looking down at her transfer form from S.W.I. "You are cleared to take Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Divination. Which ones would you like to continue on to N.E.W.T. level?"

"Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, please."

The elder witch tapped her wand against a blank sheet of paper, on which a schedule materialized, and handed it to her. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and began to walk out of the Hall, but turned to see whose eyes she felt upon her. She expected them to be Draco's, considering the lengthy conversation they had with their eyes at dinner the night before, but she was surprised to find Blaise's eyes still pounding into her. She felt uneasy beneath his gaze, as if he could tell that she was not who she was pretending to be. But she ignored the feeling, headed out of the Hall, and towards her first class which was Ancient Runes.

She was the first to arrive and sat at a desk for three in the back. She did not have to wait long until the other students began to pour into the room. Once everyone had arrived, she was sitting at a table with Meryl and Hermione. The latter asked to see her schedule and was thrilled to find that they had almost every class together, except she was taking Astronomy, while Hermione was taking Arithmancy. In total, the class consisted of six Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs, two Gryffindors, and one Slytherin, who happened to be Blaise.

She made sure to ignore Hermione as much as possible throughout the lesson, knowing that Blaise would tell Draco everything he witnessed if Draco inquired about her. It was not hard, considering the professor taught for the entire lesson and gave them massive amounts of homework, all of which would be due next class.

"What do you have next?" Meryl asked her as they were packing their bags.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, I am not taking it. Lawrence is in your class though. You two should partner together."

Anastasia knew the real meaning of her words. If they didn't partner together, others would notice that they all possess magic well beyond their age, and they most certainly could not have that.

"You are taking Potions, right?" Meryl asked.

"Of course! I will see you then," she replied, and the two parted ways.

* * *

><p>Draco was the first to take a seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He couldn't help but to feel smug, considering his Head of House had finally landed the best teaching job in the damn school, he knew he would not have to worry about this class anymore. Blaise soon took a seat next to him, and Draco noticed that he seemed on edge.<p>

"What is wrong?"

"It's the new students. Something about them doesn't feel right."

"How would you know? Have you even spoken to them?"

Blaise turned to him with a quizzical look. Draco was shocked that the words had even made their way out his mouth. Why the hell was he defending them?

At that same moment Anastasia walked into the room with the new Hufflepuff boy; he had already forgotten his name. She gazed around the room with the same bored expression she wore at the feast the night before; seeing which desks were empty, she settled upon one in the back, where the Hufflepuff joined her. He instantly regretted allowing Blaise to sit with him, and then bashed himself for wanting the girl to sit with him. _Why _was he so intrigued by her? The only logical reason he could come up with is that she is new and therefore uncharted territory. He also thought to the promise he made to himself the night before, allowing himself to get to know her to keep his mind off the 'mission' the Dark Lord had given him.

Getting to know Anastasia would be much more distracting than continuing his relationship with Pansy, at least what she considered a relationship and what he considered a series of shagging sessions. She had gone too far this morning, running into the Great Hall the way she did, making a scene over the fact that he had not spoken to her the night before. Merlin, how he had wished to curse her arse into next week for the spectacle.

"Welcome, to your N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Snape said, ripping Draco from his thoughts. "I am Professor Snape, and I think that our new students should introduce themselves to their peers," he said, sneering.

Draco couldn't have been more grateful for Snape at this moment. He turned to the back of the room to see the boy looking anxious and Anastasia still looking bored.

"Well, we don't have all day. Get on with it! And I want more than your name and where you are from!" Snape snapped, obviously agitated.

The boy slowly stood, obviously shaking with nerves, "Hi. I'm Lawrence. I'm from the United States, and I am here because I am living with my grandparents now." He hastily sat back down, grateful to be done with his "introduction."

Anastasia fluidly stood up, and spoke in a clear voice "My name is Anastasia Hunt. I have spent most of the past fifteen years in America attending the Salem Witches Institute from the age of 9 until this past year. My birthday is November 28th, my favorite holiday is Christmas, and my favorite color is green. Is that enough information for you, Professor?" she spat at Snape.

Draco was impressed that she had the nads to say such a thing to Snape, and looked to the Professor for his reaction. Snape just stood there, completely unable to form a coherent response. His face then cracked into a malicious grin.

"I see that you have the normal Gryffindor superiority complex, Anastasia. Thirty points from Gryffindor for your cheek. I will let you off without a detention, considering it is your first day, but do not expect such treatment in the future" Snape retorted.

Draco's eyes flicked back to her. She sank back into her seat, obviously not concerned that she had just put her house into the negative range of points. He turned back around and pretended to listen to Snape drone on about nonverbal spells. Soon enough, Snape was telling the class to get into pairs to practice jinxing each other and blocking the jinx without speaking. Blaise looked expectantly towards Draco, but Draco's eyes found their way to her. _Shite_, he thought. She had already partnered with the Hufflepuff. Louis, was it? It didn't matter. He was still uncomfortable with his interest in her to worry about much else.

He settled with observing her during the remaining class time, knowing Snape would not care if he and Blaise were deviating from the lesson plan. Larry appeared to be struggling to fire a hex at her and she was looking at him expectantly, waiting to block the curse that seemed as though it would never come. Suddenly, Leon fired a complicated hex, which she blocked with a casual flick of her wand. The entire encounter occurred silently, just as the lesson stated, and it appeared that Draco was the only third-party observer that witnessed it.

But just as soon as it started, it stopped. Leroy was back to struggling to fire a nonverbal spell, and Anastasia was glancing around the room to see if anyone had seen the exchange. Draco quickly turned his head in the opposite direction, but felt her gaze land on him. Dare he meet her gaze? _No,_ he thought. He would not give the girl the satisfaction. But the satisfaction of what, he could not answer.

Before he knew it, class was over and he had a free period, which he chose to spend in the Slytherin common room.

**~.~**

He reached the potions classroom just as the bell was ringing, only to find that most of the tables had already been chosen. Lucky for him, Blaise had saved him a seat at a table with Theodore Nott. Draco strutted into the dungeon and slid onto the bench opposite from Blaise and Theodore. He glanced around the room, only to find that the one person he hoped to be in the class was not in attendance.

Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood were holed up at a table with Justin Finch-Fletchley, and at the other table were three Ravenclaws, including the other new girl, and a Hufflepuff. The new potions master then entered the room. He was a stout man, who appeared to be more wide than tall. He introduced himself as Professor Slughorn and began to describe the different potions set up around the room that Draco had not taken notice of. The first potion, which was closest to the Slytherins, was known as Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world. Draco couldn't help but to notice that he detected scents of an autumn night, strawberries, and amber wafting from the potion.

Just as Slughorn began to describe a potion known as Veritaserum, Anastasia strolled into the room.

"Ah, it appears that we have a late comer in our midst! Not to worry, not to worry, I will let you off this time! Just don't make a habit of it Miss—"

"Hunt, sir. Anastasia Hunt."

"Oh, yes! And let me welcome you to Hogwarts, Miss Hunt! Please, take a seat at Mr. Zabini's table."

She made her way towards the table, dropped her bag on the ground, and slid onto the bench next to Draco. He had suddenly become hyper-aware of all his body movements and felt as though his tongue could not find a comfortable place in his mouth. Of course, he did not show any of that on his face. He noticed that she retrieved her potions book from her bag, but the book was pocket size. She then pulled out her wand, quickly tapped the book which returned to its normal size, and stashed her wand in her bag. Impressed that she had already mastered nonverbal spells, he began to turn his attention back to Slughorn, but Blaise caught his gaze. He was raising a skeptical eyebrow at him as if to say, "Intrigued by her, are you? _That_ is why you defended them in D.A.D.A."

It took everything in Draco not to leap across the table and strangle Blaise with his bare hands. He returned his full attention to Slughorn, who was talking about a pure gold potion that was near Potter's table. The potion was called Felix Felicis, and it gives the drinker a perfect day where all of their endeavors succeed.

What he wouldn't do for that potion would be an incredibly short list.

Slughorn then told the class that they would be brewing Draught of Living Death, and the student who had brewed it the most accurately would receive a vial of Felix as a prize. Draco immediately focused. If he could win that vial, he would be able to get out of the mission the Dark Lord had given him.

He quickly gathered his supplies and followed the instructions in his Potions book flawlessly, but he was having an awful time trying to get his potion to match the description of the potion in the book. He quickly glanced across the table and saw that Blaise and Theodore were having similar troubles. Feeling a tad relived that he was not the only one struggling, he stole a glance at Anastasia and her potion.

She was on the same step as he, but her potion matched the book's description of the potion, at this particular step, perfectly. And she continued to casually brew her potion, as if she could care less that the prize was a vial of Felix Felicis.

He was furious and, though he hated to admit it, impressed. How was she able to remain so indifferent to her surroundings? He was so intrigued that he allowed precious minutes to pass, completely ignoring his potion. _Well, __bullocks,_ he thought. His potion was beyond the realm of hope now, and the time limit was up. Slughorn began with the table that had the three Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, all of which he passed by. He then went to Potter's table, where he was thoroughly impressed with Potter's potion.

"_Excellent, __excellent, __Harry! __Good__lord, __it__'__s __clear __you__'__ve __inherited __your __mother__'__s __talent,__" _Slughorn praised. "But let's make sure that you are the winner, m'boy. Don't want to cheat anyone!"

He then waddled over the Draco's table, where he was unimpressed with all of the boy's potions. He gave a quick glance at Anastasia's potion, only to do a double-take. He then tested the potion to make sure that the potion was indeed brewed properly.

"Well, well! It seems that we have two winners! I can't say I have had this happen before! It seems to me that you each should get a vial of Felix!" He then scooped some of the potion into a second vial and handed one to each of the winners.

Draco scowled, hating himself for letting lowly Potter beat him at his best subject. He quickly cleaned his area and shoved his belongings into his bag. As he threw his bag over his shoulder, he felt something move in the bag. He quickly turned to see what it was that could have caused the movement, but he only saw Anastasia putting some parchment into her own bag. She glanced up at him. It was the first time that he had seen her face to face and at a relatively close distance. He was momentarily awe-struck. He could not form coherent thoughts, much less words. The hypothesis he made the night before, about Anastasia being part Veela, was instantly confirmed. There was no way a girl could be this beautiful without having a Veela in her immediate family.

He finally realized that she was speaking to him.

"Excuse me. Are you going to be sick?" she asked him, clearly wondering about his sanity.

_Shite. __What __an __amazing __first __impression __you __are __making, __Draco._

"No. Of course not."

She studied him for a moment, clearly a question was on the tip of her tongue, and he actually wanted her to ask it just so that he would have an excuse to remain in her presence. She shrugged and stood up. He was suddenly hit with how tall she was. The top of her head reached the bottom of his nose, while other girls in their year barely met his shoulders.

He had always been quite proud of his appearance. He was around six foot three and possessed a slender, but muscular body, thanks to being a seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team since his second year. With white blonde hair, cool grey eyes, an angular face with a pronounced jaw, and broad shoulders, he had always been considered the best-looking lad in their year, even if the other houses wouldn't admit to it.

But in her presence, it was the first time that he felt as though he had met his match. Physically, at least.

She locked eyes with him. "If you insist," she said and walked out of the dungeons, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, <em>_dinner, _she thought.

It had been a long first day, but she had enjoyed every minute of it. She had always loved school, and that fact hadn't changed in the past 900 years. As she took a seat at the Gryffindor table, she thought back to the note that she had slipped into Draco's bag at the end of potions and hoped that he had read it by now.

She ate her dinner without a glance towards the Slytherin table, determined to keep Draco's curiosity incredibly high, but felt at least two pairs of eyes on her throughout the meal. She finished her food quickly and decided to return to the library a second time. She hadn't planned on being late to Potions, but she had lost track of time when she was in the library earlier. Once she returned to the section she had abandoned earlier in the day, she put down her bag and began to run her fingers across the spines of the ancient books, most of which were as old as she was.

She was determined to find her family's book. She had to make sure that it was safe, and that no one had perused it in the past century. The probability of someone coming to this section was incredibly slim, considering it was in the very back corner of the top floor of the library where the genealogy books of the oldest bloodlines were kept.

Her fingers ran over the first letters of surnames, _O, __P, __Q, __R_. She paused. Her fingers had finally landed upon the book she was looking for.

She pulled out the heavy emerald green book. The cover of which had the surname _Slytherin _engraved upon it.

* * *

><p>He had finally returned to his room after the longest first day of his life. Dumping the contents of his bag onto his bed, he began rooting around for a quill and some parchment to begin on an essay.<p>

A small piece of parchment caught his eye. _What __the _-. He picked it up and turned it over. On the back of it was a note addressed to him.

_Draco,_

_If you really want some Felix Felicis, I would be willing to help you make it. But it comes with a price._

_-Anastasia_


	4. IV

Chapter Four

His heart was pounding through his chest. The only sounds around him were his heavy breathing and his footfalls through the forest. He was running for his life.

He slipped on some mud in the darkness, but remained vertical and composed himself. He then took in what he could of his dark surroundings, the light of the full moon filtering through the high branches. He had finally reached a point where he felt that his pursuer would not care enough to continue. For now at least.

He then saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head and raised his wand, ready to attack. But it was only Anastasia who walked out from beneath the cover of the trees.

He lowered his wand and smiled.

"My Ana," he whispered into the air.

"There you are, my Dragon," she said with a British accent, and a smile creeping on her lips.

**~.~**

Draco practically jumped out of his skin. He awoke from one of the strangest dreams of his life in a cold sweat, with his sheets tangled around his legs. _What __the __fuck __just __happened, _he thought. All he could remember was that he was running through a forest and suddenly that damn Anastasia was there. _I __am __going __mad, __that __can __be __the __only __explanation_, he concluded. Or that he had spent half the night writing a potions essay because he couldn't help but to overanalyze the meaning of the note that had been left in his bag the day before. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, and dropped his head in his hands. _It__'__s __going __to __be __a__long __year._ He got up and mechanically began dressing himself, looking out the window into the depths of the Black Lake, watching as a few Grindylows began to fight each other. Finally drawing his attention away from them, he pulled on his cloak, grabbed his bag and headed out of the empty dorm, towards the common room.

Pansy practically jumped in his pants when he walked in, obviously forgiving him for "ignoring her."

"Draco! Merlin, what kept you? I have been waiting for at _least _an hour for you to show up! We must get to breakfast!"

Pansy continued to shrilly discuss everything about her first day, all the while making sure that everyone whom they passed knew they were an item. Draco would have shaken her off and told her to go annoy the hell out of someone else, but was too unfocused to do so. As they walked into the Great Hall and took their seats near Blaise, Draco continued to ponder over the note, furious that he couldn't figure out whether it was a joke or if it was sincere.

As they ate their breakfast Pansy took over the conversation, not bothering to realize that she was practically having it with herself. She finally got brave and decided, in order to get Draco's attention, to almost sit in his lap. Draco, who was still functioning mechanically, just tried to consume his breakfast as best he could with the obstruction in his midst.

Blaise, who had been observing the two since they walked into the Hall, had also noticed that Anastasia couldn't keep her eyes off the pair. He had always loved to "stir the pot", and decided to make his sixth year just a tad more interesting.

"You might find it repulsive, but that new Gryffindor girl can't stop staring at you." Blaise whispered into Draco's ear, making sure that Pansy wouldn't hear.

What was just uttered from Blaise's lips seemed to snap Draco back into reality. He finally realized what exactly Pansy was doing.

"What the fuck are you doing Pansy? Get off me!" Draco hissed at her.

Pansy, who was entirely lost, just stared helplessly at Draco, hoping that the blond would quickly revert back to how he was acting only moments ago. Blaise simply smiled, and turned back to his porridge.

Draco, who had had enough of Pansy's antics over the years, tried to simply push her off of him but failed to realize his own strength and ended up pushing her to the ground. She squealed and began to cry, looking up at Draco as though he had just slapped her across the face with a red hot poker.

"How DARE you, Draco Malfoy! What gives you the right to treat me like a piece of shite? I am sick of it!" she blubbered through her tears. "And I am sick of you! This is over! I never want to see you again!" With that, she ran out of the hall and it was all too easy for Draco to imagine a pug running away with its tail between its legs.

"Merlin, I swear she gets more mental every year," Draco commented to Blaise, who only responded with a condescending glance, and returned his attention to his breakfast. Draco composed himself, and remembered the cause of the scene with Pansy. His eyes immediately shot towards the Gryffindor table, where they were soon met with a pair of dazzling blue-grey eyes that winked at him.

* * *

><p>She tore her gaze away from the Slytherin Prince, and glanced down at her half-eaten bacon and toast. She let a smile play on her lips, pleased with the effect that she was having over the blonde.<p>

"Anastasia, what are you so happy about?" The bushy haired brunette asked her, obviously surprised to see the girl whom she considered a friend smiling. It was only then did Anastasia realize that she had yet to crack a genuine smile since the official school year had begun.

"I am just excited for Transfiguration. It was my best subject at S.W.I."

It was only her second day and she was already weaving a complicated web of lies. Saying that Transfiguration was her best subject was not the lie, but rather that it was her best subject at S.W.I. She hadn't even gone there as a student, but rather a teacher! The American Ministry of Magic may not run things as the Brits would like, but there is one thing that even the British cannot deny, and it is that their American counter parts are incredibly accepting of other species.

In America, it did not matter that she was no longer human. It also did not matter that, physically, she was sixteen. All that mattered was the knowledge she possessed.

"Anastasia, come on! We must get to Transfiguration!" Hermione's voice brought her out of the thought.

Her stomach growled in response.

She looked up, embarrassed. "I think I'll finish off my bacon. Go on, I'll be there before you know it." Hermione was skeptical of leaving her alone, but was pulled out of the Hall by her friends.

Anastasia wasn't hungry. She was thirsty. She hadn't properly fed herself in almost two days, and it was beginning to show. She was becoming angry at the drop of a hat and couldn't focus on something for more than a few minutes. She wondered if she would be able to sprint up to her room and quench the thirst that was slowly taking over her mind. It was then that she realized the Hall was practically empty, and she had mere moments to get to Transfiguration. She grabbed her bag and stretched her muscles to the fullest. She was walking into Transfiguration just as the bell rang to begin class.

She glanced around for an empty desk to find that Meryl and Lawrence had saved her a seat. It was only then she remembered that Professor McGonagall knew their secret. She met the eyes of the Professor, who gave her a knowing gaze and gestured for her to take her seat. She sat down, took out her book and some parchment to take notes, even though she wouldn't need them.

"Before we get started on notes, I want to test your abilities. First, you will transfigure these beetles into buttons. I know that we have done this many times, but we are easing back into the year."

She then conjured two beetles for every student, which appeared on the desk in front of them. Everyone in the room was able to get through the first three objects, but it was the fourth assignment that gave a few some difficulties.

"I would like everyone to transfigure a scroll of parchment into a silver dagger. Once you have done this, do **not **touch it. I will come around and collect them. Proceed," she told the class.

Anastasia had no problem with this. She simply muttered the incantation, waved her wand, and a gleaming dagger was lying on the desk before her. She glanced around the room, which caused her to notice that a certain blond whipped his head around to face the front when she looked in his general direction. She smiled to herself. _This __is __going __to __be __easier __than __I __thought._

"Already finished Miss Hunt?" Professor McGonagall said while looking over her dagger.

"Yes Professor."

"You did a very nice job. Do you enjoy Transfiguration?"

"Yes, it is my favorite subject and happens to be my best."

Suddenly a scream broke through the room. A Hufflepuff girl had picked up her dagger, against Professor McGonagall's instructions, and was now bleeding a good bit from her left palm.

Anastasia focused. There it was, freely dripping from such a weak human. Her pupils expanded making her eyes completely black, while her fangs elongated, and she poised to pounce on her prey. But before two seconds had passed since the scream had echoed through the room Meryl and Lawrence were each grabbing an arm and dragging her out of the room. She still had enough of her mind to remember not to fight her friends, and relaxed her limbs. Once the three were in the hall with the door firmly shut behind them, Meryl and Lawrence threw her against the opposite wall.

It was Meryl who went off first.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Ana? _Why _would you not feed yourself properly? We have a limitless supply of blood from the nearest muggle hospital, why are you not abusing your share? You know that you have always had it the worst out of the four of us. You have always needed to quench your thirst more often than Lawrence and I, even more than -"

"_Don__'__t_ say his name," Anastasia interrupted.

"Fair enough," Lawrence answered.

Meryl stopped and threw Lawrence an exasperated look, which he returned with a simple shrug of his shoulders. She closed her eyes and composed herself before continuing.

"Ana, you are ten times stronger than Lawrence and I combined. Why did you not fight back when we grabbed you?"

"I have been practicing keeping my mind once my fangs come out, as cliché as it sounds. But if we would have been in there for any longer I would have probably killed you both to get to the girl," she replied.

McGonagall then cracked her door and peered out.

"I am not going to address what just happened right now. Get her to Gryffindor tower where she can fix her issue. I am bringing Hannah out so that she may visit Madam Pomfrey, so make yourselves scarce."

Meryl and Lawrence hoisted Anastasia by her arms as the three sprinted off in the general direction of Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>Of course it would be a Hufflepuff who would disobey McGonagall. He may not like the Head of Gryffindor House, but he certainly respected her. He heard a bench scraping against the ground and turned his head to find the source of the noise, but all he saw was the new Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dragging Anastasia out of the room. His body began to move of its own accord, and he stood up as if to follow the three out of the room.<p>

"Sit back down, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall barked at him.

He slumped down, and rested his chin in his hand while stealing another glance towards the door. Anastasia had yet to walk back through. _What __is __wrong __with __her? __And __why __the __hell __do __I __care __so __much._

**~.~**

When he walked into Potions later that day Anastasia was already in her seat, casually chatting with Theodore and Blaise. His fellow Slytherins looked up and waved him over, obviously enjoying their conversation. He took his seat just as Slughorn waddled into the room. The Professor described today's lesson, a coughing potion, and told them to get to work.

_Now __is __my __chance, _he thought. _It __was __now __or __never. __I __could __causally __mention __the __note, __and __hope __for __a __positive __response._

_But __wait. __Why __do __I __want __her __help? __I __am __perfectly __capable __of __brewing __a __potion __on __my __own._

_ By accepting her help, I would be spending more time getting to know her._

_ But why do I want to spend my time in the midst of a lowly Gryffindor?_

_ But Blaise and Theodore obviously like her, so she had to have some redeeming qualities._

_ She is also fiercely attractive._

_ But she is arrogant enough to think that I would need her help._

_ But __I __actually _do _need __her __assistance __because __I __had __never __brewed __a __potion __quite __that __complicated __before._

While Draco was at war with himself, Blaise was observing him. It was quite obvious what was going on in the blonde's head, and he noticed that the girl was keeping a sly eye on Draco all the while. Why was she so fascinated by him? Thankfully Draco was oblivious to her curious gaze because it might propel him into hysterics.

Draco had almost finished the battle in his mind when he caught a waft of a particularly pleasing scent. His eyes involuntarily closed as he inhaled as much of the intoxicating scent as he could: amber. But where was it coming from? It was only when he opened his eyes that he noticed Anastasia had her hair down and his nose was mere inches from it. He quickly repositioned himself, and returned his focus to his potion.

He didn't remember that one of the smells wafting from the potion of Amortentia last class was amber.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, especially considering her slip up earlier. McGonagall told her that if it happened again they would make sure that she never set foot onto Hogwarts grounds again.<p>

That certainly brought everything into a new light.

She promised herself that she would have at least two bags a day from now on. She had feasted upon seven of them after Meryl and Lawrence had escorted her back to Gryffindor tower. Now she felt as though everything was sloshing around inside her, but she was in a considerably better mood and her skin no longer had the pasty complexion to it that was characteristic of not quenching ones thirst.

She was sitting at dinner, pushing her chicken around with her fork and with her chin resting in her free hand. She glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who were sitting next to her. The two, plus Harry, were the perfect set of friends, each offsetting the others in a way that made you want to be part of that inner circle. And, of course, practically everyone wanted to be The Chosen One's acquaintance. He was a hot topic nowadays. Did Harry Potter know how lucky he was? Yes, he is the only one that can vanquish the Dark Lord, but he will defeat him. He will get to grow up, have a family, and live a wonderfully full life. And eventually, he will die.

It was a luxury that was not an option for her.

There is nothing she wouldn't do to become human again.

She was 957 years old, and she would do anything to be released from the cursed life she was forced to live.

It was Meryl who brought her out of her pity-party.

"Come on, you said you wanted to go to the library before we went to Astronomy, right?"

Realizing that it was nearly ten o'clock, and they had to be in the Astronomy tower by eleven for the start of class, snapped Anastasia back to reality. She gathered her bag and watched as her plate shimmered away. As the three began to walk towards the library, they ran into Harry. He looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation he had just been thrust into.

"Er, may I speak to you Anastasia? Alone?"

She nodded, and told Meryl and Lawrence that she would just meet them up in the Astronomy tower. When she turned back to Harry, it was like she was looking at a totally different person. He appeared no longer uncomfortable, but determined.

"I just came from Dumbledore's office."

_Oh __no. __He __knows._

"He told me – he told me to trust you."

She was immensely confused, and it showed on her face. Until she realized that Dumbledore had probably just fed Harry her "story".

"He said to trust you no matter what, to not question any of your actions. He also said that it would be in my best interest to become your ally, but to keep it a secret. I would not normally do anything of this sort, but I would trust Dumbledore with my life, so I am going to take his word on this." He paused, and looked her straight in the eyes. "So, allies?" He said, while offering her his hand.

She reached out and grasped it. "No one can know," she said.

"No one," he echoed.

**~.~**

By the time she finally arrived in Astronomy, the class was already paired up.

There were only five other people in the class: Meryl, Lawrence, two other Ravenclaws whose names she did not know, and Draco Malfoy. And, as fate would have it, Draco was the one lacking a partner. She approached Professor Sinistra, apologized for her tardiness and asked what they should be doing at the moment.

"Well, for N.E.W.T. level Astronomy I want you working in pairs so that you may observe more and see the stars through the eyes of another. Mr. Malfoy does not have a partner, so you two shall be paired up for the year. All we are doing for the night is plotting the position of the planets, as well as which constellations are in the sky. Get to work, and I stress that you should not be tardy to my class again."

"I won't be, Professor. Again, I am sorry," she replied, and walked over to join her new partner.

Draco was bent over his parchment, obviously enthralled with his work. It was then that she truly took notice of him. _He __is __so __tall, _she thought. His back was completely arched and it appeared to be quite uncomfortable, but it seemed that Draco did not take any notice of this. She approached the desk, and set her things on the table. Draco jumped at the noise, and scowled down at his paper. He quickly jerked his head up with a foul look upon his face until he realized who his partner would be, his face then showed nothing but surprise and it appeared that he was at a loss for words.

"I suppose that I never formally introduced myself. I'm Anastasia," she said, with a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm – I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," he stammered. "Don't expect me to do all the work in this class, I have heard nothing but atrocious things about American intelligence."

"Well, Draco, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, should you?" She retorted as she withdrew a quill and parchment from her bag.

He didn't have a response for that.

The two continued strained small talk for a short time while they mapped out the planets and constellations. She could tell that Draco was practically itching to ask her something, and made sure to keep herself open to conversation. He kept glancing at her, obviously trying to find the perfect moment to bring up his question.

"So, Anastasia. It seems to me that you think yourself better than I."

"And what makes you think that, Draco?" she said while continuing to focus on her parchment, which threw him off. He quickly recovered.

"The note that you slipped into my bag after Potions yesterday."

She finally met his eyes. She expected to see them filled with superiority and arrogance, but she couldn't help but to notice that they were nothing but curious and even had a glimmer of hope in their silver depths.

"Well, I was wondering how long it would take you to mention it," she responded, setting her quill aside and focusing her attention on him.

"So you do think yourself better than I?"

"No. I simply wanted to help my peer. It seemed to me that you seriously wanted a vial of Felix Felicis, and I can help you make a whole cauldron of it. Why would I not want to offer you my services?"

He thought over her response, obviously skeptical of receiving help from a girl he barely knew. She only hoped that he wouldn't refuse her help on account of the fact that she was a Gryffindor.

"Fine. I'll let you help me. But what is your price? Galleons?"

"Oh no, no, no. I already have enough of those. Don't worry about payment for the time being. I will let you know when you can repay me."

She could see the skepticism on his face. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't want her help. She would have refused help from someone if they had offered her what she was offering Draco.

"Fine. We have a deal. But if you mess something up, all bets are off and I will owe you absolutely nothing."

* * *

><p>He was finally back in his room, changing into appropriate sleep clothes.<p>

He was content with the progress made with Anastasia today, and even happier that her note was not a joke, but she truly wanted to help him.

_It __is __idiotic __to __agree __to __something __without __knowing __how __to __pay __a __person. __If __you __can__'__t __pay __them __until __they __tell __you __the __charge __you __are __in __their __debt. __I __can__'__t __be __in __her __debt. __I __haven__'__t __even __known __her __for __a __week._

But he couldn't deny that the idea of spending more time with her was probably the only light in his dark world. It didn't make him happy, it just gave him something to look forward to.

As he settled in between the silver sheets of his four poster bead, he let his mind play around with the idea of a friendship with Anastasia, and, possibly, something more than friendship.

It was with that thought his left forearm began to burn from the inside out, as if it was the only part of his body being subject to the _Crucio_curse. He ripped back the sheets to stare at the hideous mark. It was darker and more sinister than the last time he let his eyes drift to it, as if it was saying in his horrible voice, _Don__'__t __forget __your __task, __Draco.__Your __mother__'__s __life __depends __upon __it._

That brought him back to the reality of his situation. He realized that he couldn't focus too much of his attention on Anastasia. He was simply going to use her to procure some Felix Felicis. He wasn't even sure if he could use the potion to get out of his task anymore. He wasn't going to risk his mother's life. But he wasn't going to kill someone either.

_I __have __to __have __that __potion. __Three __lives __depend __upon __it._

He only hoped that Anastasia was up to the task.


	5. V

I have gotten a few questions, which lead to some major fangirling on my part, and the majority of which have been asking how to pronounce Anastasia's name. It can be pronounced many ways, but in my story it is pronounced Ana-stay-zja. I also found the name of the Ancient Runes professor on Harry Potter Wiki, so don't hate me if it is not correct. I also wrote my own version of Felix Felicis, all of the ingredients and the method to make it, because there was nothing that I could find on the internet. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am so sorry that it has taken this long to write it. I have had a lot of things happen in my personal life and I hope to have chapter six up soon, considering I will have a lot of free time over the Christmas holidays. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

She awoke feeling extremely drowsy and unrested. She hadn't been able to get a decent night's sleep because of Genevieve's hiatus. Her beloved phoenix had been missing for around five days, the longest she had ever been gone without giving her some sign that she was alright. Anastasia wasn't too worried about her, she knew that her friend could take care of herself, she just missed the companionship that Genevieve had always offered her.

Anastasia threw the covers off of herself and strolled over to her unique treasure chest to quench the thirst that had developed overnight. It was then that she remembered she removed her ring the night before.

_Dammit__, __where __did __I __put __it?_

The sun was slowly peeking over the tops of the trees and she was frantically running around her room in search of her ring. Luckily, she found it and slipped it onto her finger just as the first ray of light shined on her face.

_ That was cutting it a little close. I really need to get some curtains for that window._

She picked herself up from her position on her floor, quenched her thirst, and got dressed. She then gathered her things and made her way into the common room where a new flyer caught her eye on the notice board. She dropped her bag in the nearest chair and walked over to examine it.

The flyer said that tryouts for the Quidditch team would be this Saturday, starting at eight in the morning, and the captain was looking for a keeper, chasers, and beaters. It was probably the only thing that would connect her to the other Gryffindor students, considering her friendship with the Slytherin boys in her year was steadily growing stronger. Well, her friendship with Blaise and Theo was growing stronger, but her "friendship" with Draco was still incredibly tense and awkward. But, nevertheless, she could tell that he was developing feelings for her, that she would most definitely use to her advantage.

_What __if __he __is __using __me __for __his __own __agenda, __just __as __I __am __using __him __to __procure __the __Lestrange __horcrux?_

She laughed at her own thought.

_What __an __insane __idea. __I __really __need __some __normal __food._

With that thought, she grabbed her bag and began to head to the Great Hall for an early breakfast.

**~.~**

When she arrived in Ancient Runes that morning, a very chipper Blaise invited her to take the seat next to him, which had been void since the first day of class, about two weeks ago.

"You seem to be in a very good mood this morning, Blaise. May I ask, is my beautiful face the cause?" She asked in an overly flirtatious way.

Blaise simply gave her a condescending stare while they removed their translations that were due. As class drew on, the two began to write notes back and forth. They each had their own enchanted sheet of parchment, and their response materialized on the other's copy.

Blaise thought that this would be an excellent opportunity to find out more about her so that Draco could shut his trap, and stop annoying him with the string of questions he received when he returned to their dorm each night.

_So __tell __me. __Are __you __a __Pureblood __or __Halfblood?_

She quickly read his question, smiled, and scribbled down her reply.

_Well, __my __father __came __from __a __long __line __of __a __very __strict __pureblooded __family, __but __my __mother __was __a __Veela. __Thankfully, __my __father__'__s __magical __blood __was __able __to remain the dominant gene__. __My __family __line __can __be __traced __back __to __medieval __Britain. __So, __technically, __I __am __a __Halfblood and a_ _Half-_Breed. _Why __is it that __you __want __to __know?_

As her reply shimmered onto his own copy of their conversation, she could see him nod in approval and respond.

_You __would __only __be __a __Halfblood __if __you __had __muggle __blood __running __through __your __veins. __Luckily __you __do __not, __so __don__'__t __worry __yourself. __But, t__o __answer __your __question, __I__'__m __simply __curious. __Curiosity __killed __the __cat, __not __the __snake._

She quietly laughed at his joke.

_Well __then, __is __there __anything __else __you __wish __to __know?_

He responded more enthusiastically than she had planned and began to write quite quickly, as if his thought would escape him at any moment.

_I __actually __would __like __to __know __many __things, __but __we __will __start __with __this. __Do __you __know __the __full __extent __of __the __animosity __between __Slytherins __and __Gryffindors?_

She pondered over her response.

_Of __course. __Why __is __it __that __you __want __to __know __that?_

He quickly replied: _Because __it __seems __to __me __that __you __prefer __the __company __of __Slytherins __over __Gryffindors._

He was beginning to test her patience. She tried to keep a level head with her response.

_And why is that a bad thing, Blaise?_

He could almost hear her spitting out his name. He tried to casually reply, but he knew that he couldn't help but to push her buttons.

_I never said it was bad, it is just unique. Many believe you to be a rather awful Gryffindor for associating with Slytherins._

And with that said, she was ready to go off on the next person that stepped in her way.

_Well, in my personal opinion, they can all rot. And let us remember who reached out to me, Blaise. In the hopes of jogging that precious little head of yours, it was you and Theo who extended a hand of friendship to me. _

"If the two of you continue to interrupt the class, I will separate you and have you translate two extra passages as punishment," Professor Babbling injected into their conversation.

The two quickly packed away their conversation, and directed their full attention towards the lesson, all while giving each other the nastiest of looks.

* * *

><p>He arrived in Defense Against the Dark Arts a tad early, and took his normal seat near the front while waiting for Blaise to arrive with any details about a certain girl. Just as he began to remove his essay on traditional vampires of Romania, Anastasia walked into the room and waved at him.<p>

Not only did this come as a surprise to him, but it came as a slap in the face to the Gryffindors of the class.

"What the hell. If she insists on associating with _all_ of the Slytherins, she might as well join the damn house," murmured Seamus Finnigan.

"Seamus, I told you to keep your comments to yourself. Now shut it so that you can actually pass the class," Harry snapped at him.

_Well, __well. __Seems __like __Potter __has __a __little __crush._

_ Wait. __Just _who _does __Potter __think __he __is? __She __hasn__'__t __spoken __more __than __four __words __to __the __prick._

Draco continued to sulk as Blaise took his seat next to him, and Blaise happened to match his current mood. Draco peered over at him as he threw his books on to the shared table.

"What is it?" Draco snapped.

Blaise gave him a single worded response: "Anastasia."

"What did she do to you?" Draco replied.

"She's got an awful temper," Blaise answered. He then turned and looked Draco right in the eyes, "You need to watch yourself around her. I can tell that she isn't one that would play easily into another's hand. She would see right through that."

Draco chose to ignore what Blaise said, considering that is exactly what he was doing to her.

"Merlin's beard, Blaise. And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything. Now on to the more pressing topic, did you find out what I asked you to?"

Blaise removed a folded up piece of parchment from his Ancient Runes book and handed it to Draco.

"I was able to ask her a couple of things, but she became incredibly agitated with me. Plus the Professor interrupted. You owe me for being able to quickly stash that parchment in my book." Blaise stated.

Draco quickly stashed the note in a pocket of his robes.

"I owe you nothing, my dear friend. You were simply doing me a favor, were you not?" Draco replied.

"You really need to watch yourself, Draco. Your circle of friends is small enough, do you really want it to fall apart?" Blaise replied.

But before Draco was able to retort, Snape commanded the attention of everyone in the room. Draco quickly tuned out his Head of House and chose not to dwell over what Blaise had just said. Instead, he studied the room, noticing how much darker it was now that Snape had become the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He had the urge to flick open all the shutters that were blocking the warm September sun.

Class passed quickly enough, and when everyone began to stand up, scrapping their benches against the floor, Draco remembered the incident in Transfiguration last week with Anastasia. They had not had a conversation of consequence since the first night of Astronomy and he was becoming wary that she would not help him. He decided that he needed to come up with a plan in case that Anastasia fell through on her promise, because he knew that he wasn't going to kill Albus Dumbledore. No matter what he told himself, that the lives of everyone he truly loved depended on the murder of another, he would never kill someone to please the bloodthirsty dictator that his father was obsessed with.

**~.~**

Potions had become something of a joke to his table. Every day he walked in to find Theo and Blaise engaged in conversation with Anastasia, it was as if they could not get enough of what she had to say, and they both hung on her every word. But today was slightly different. Yes, Anastasia was conversing with Theo, but she and Blaise kept throwing each other icy glances.

_I __guess __they __really __got __at __it __in __Ancient __Runes. __I __can__'__t __believe __that __she __would __still __be __so __upset __over __something __so __petty. __I __suppose __Blaise __wasn__'__t __lying __when __he __said __that __she __has __an __awful __temper._

"Are you going to sit, Draco? Or am I going to have to persuade you to?" Anastasia said, throwing him a coy smile.

Instead of responding, he slid onto the seat, where he was met with Anastasia moving her body closer to his. So close, that their thighs were touching, and he could feel the body heat of her leg through his trousers.

It took every fiber of his being to concentrate during Potions that day. He eventually swallowed his anxiety and began to write her a note.

_So when do you want to start work on the potion?_

He nuged her arm and motioned towards the parchment. She quickly glanced at it and scribbled her reply down in a very elegant hand.

_I was actually planning on asking Slughorn if I could borrow one of the dungeons after dinner tonight, I was going to confirm that with you after class. Does that work for you?_

She slid the note back towards him, and he replied: _That __works __fine. __But __how __are __you __going __to __get __that __book __from __the __library? __I __went __and __looked __for __it __the __other __day, __but __it__'__s __in __the __restricted __section._

She read his response over his shoulder and rolled her eyes at his question.

_I was going to get Slughorn to write me a note for it, obviously._

Draco felt embarrassment welling up inside him, but made sure to keep a blank expression.

_Fine. I'll see you tonight. _

She glanced at the parchment, and her eyes immediately darted up to his face only to find a hard expression and cold eyes.

_See you then._

* * *

><p>She arrived in the empty dungeon that night before Draco and casually flicked her wand so that all the candles were lit. She walked over to the nearest table and tossed her bag on it. As she was pulling the potions book out of her bag, she heard a set of footsteps coming down the stairs toward the dungeon. She quickly gathered the spare scales in the room and placed them on the table she had set up at.<p>

"Am I late?" Draco asked, while leaning against the door frame.

"No! I just always have to show up places early. It's a little quirk of mine," she replied, hoping he didn't notice the shanking in her voice.

He made his way into the room and shrugged off his Slytherin robe, "Sorry, it's just a little warm in here."

"Oh, it's fine. These dungeons do get that way. Always too warm in the summer and too drafty in the winter."

He threw her a confused look. "How do you know that? It's your first year here."

_Damn._

She quickly recovered. "We have dungeons almost exactly like this back at SWI. I made an assumption. Was it wrong?"

He seemed to accept her explanation, and confirmed it. He noticed the book laying on the desk, picked it up, and looked in the table of contents for their potion. Once he found the correct page, he put the book back on the table so they could both see the ingredients and instructions.

She placed her left hand on the book, running her fingers under the ingredients that they would need to get. She noticed that he was studying her ring.

"Why do you wear that ring?" he asked. His tone was extremely dry, so she couldn't tell how he would react.

"Well, it was given to me by my grandfather. Everyone in my family was extremely attached to snakes. You could say that they were a sort of mascot for our family."

He gave her a look that was almost disbelieving, and then just shrugged. "Alright."

It was the first time he had thrown her off. She didn't understand his sudden attitude change toward her.

"Well I suppose that we should get started." She said, hoping that he hadn't noticed that he was throwing her off. "We are going to need: firewhiskey, honey, four red rose petals, two white rose petals, a few four leaf clovers, a unicorn hair, a rabbits foot, and a thestral hair. I can get all of the rose petals, rabbit's foot, as well as the clovers."

He looked over the list. "I can bring the firewhiskey, honey, and unicorn hair."

"Fabulous. So the only thing we need to worry about is the thestral hair." She was trying her hardest to lighten the dark veil that had been in the room since Draco arrived.

"What an idiotic thing to have. Who the hell would be able to find the hair of a thestral?"

She slammed her fist against the table. "What is your issue tonight, Draco?"

He was startled and before he was able to respond, she turned her head and met his eyes. He was shocked to see the fire blazing behind them.

"Uh, nothing. Everything is fine." He stammered.

"If you are going to lie to me, then you might as well leave this room, because there is no way that I am going to help you if you aren't completely honest with me." It wasn't until the words escaped her lips that she realized how incredibly hypocritical she was being.

He eyed her for what seemed like hours and finally replied. "Fine. Everything that I say to you, from now, will be nothing but the truth."

"Do you promise?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He met her eyes, and gave her a curt nod.

"Alright. Now that we have agreed on things, let us discuss when we want to start making this potion."

He immediately responded, "Tonight. I need this as soon as possible."

"Well, you do know that it takes six months to brew? The earliest that it will be ready is mid-February," she replied.

It suddenly occurred to her that she would be spending at least one night a week, alone, with Draco for the next six months. She suppressed the glee that the thought gave her, and looked to him for his response.

"I suppose that since that is uncontrollable, it is tolerable." He replied in an overly formal way.

"Alright, Draco. We need to get on the same page. I want to be your friend, so you need to cut the bullshite, and start acting like a friend. We are going to be year-long partners in Astronomy and we will be working together, on this potion, for six months. Friendship is inevitable. So we might as well start now." She proposed.

He looked toward her, and finally cracked a stunning smile. "That sounds really nice, actually." She couldn't help but notice the relief that was in his voice, it sounded like the weight of the world had just been lifted off of his shoulders. And she couldn't help but to return his smile.

"Okay, now that we have settled that dispute, let's get back to the potion. We really don't need to worry about the thestral hair until before the Christmas holidays. So if you want to meet back here a week from today, we could get started." She said, looking over to him.

"That works for me."

"Great!" she replied, and began packing her things in her bag, only to be stopped by a warm hand on top of her own. She quickly looked up at Draco, where he could see the confusion in her eyes, which only moments before held fire hotter than Hell itself. He was just as surprised as he that his hand was wrapped around her own, and he quickly removed it.

"Wait. Can I ask you something?" he asked, hoping that his gesture didn't spark the fire that was constantly burning within her.

"Of course. You can ask me anything, Draco."

He let out a huge sigh that he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Well, this might seem silly, but I have been meaning to ask you. Why did your friends drag you out of Transfiguration last week? Right after that idiotic Hufflepuff disobeyed McGonagall's instructions."

She had the sudden urge to tell him the truth. To tell him everything. To spill her soul right there on the potions table. To have someone finally know _everything _about her. But who was she kidding? She had known him for two weeks; there was no way for that situation to have a happy ending. So she lied.

"Well, honestly," she couldn't help but to subtly cringe at the word, "I am rather awful when it comes to blood. You could say that I am completely not myself around it. Meryl and Lawrence know that, so they made sure that I wouldn't be uncomfortable by taking me out of the room." She could only hope that he wouldn't see straight through her.

"Oh, alright. I suppose that I will be extra careful when it comes to sharp things," he replied, giving her what should be an award winning smile.

"Watch it! You might make me blush if you don't stop," she said. She couldn't avoid flirting with the perfect blonde specimen of a man in front of her.

"Well I suppose that I should be going off to bed. I'll see you in Transfiguration tomorrow," she said as she placed the book in her bag. She met his eyes, and noticed his hand still on the table. Without thinking, she grabbed it and gently squeezed. She was about to say goodnight when she felt her own hand squeezed in return. The moment that they shared took her breath away, and she somehow knew that they did not need to exchange goodbyes. She withdrew her hand, walked out of the dungeon, and made her way towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>He was finally in his own bed, where he was left with nothing but his thoughts. He couldn't believe what had happened in the dungeon with Anastasia. He also couldn't believe how easily she played into his act of "being friends". He was just glad that they were finally working on the potion, and he would probably be out of that ridiculous mission of his before Easter.<p>

But, there was the smallest of voices in the back of his mind, what some would call a conscience, telling him what he was doing was absolutely _wrong_. That by misleading, and therefore hurting Anastasia, he was hurting a part of himself that he didn't think he had.

His soul.


	6. VI

Okay, before we get started I want to say something. I know that I have labeled this story as Romance/Angst, and I _promise_ that it will begin to live up to its genre. I just don't want to rush my plot, because then the story wouldn't be any good, and I have to set up everything before we can really dive into the juicy parts! Enjoy the chapter, and I would _love_ to hear your thoughts on it!

Chapter Six

She was standing on one end of the Quidditch Pitch, along with all of the other dozens of people who showed up to try out for the Gryffindor team. It was a brisk fall morning, with the wind whipping at their robes and hair while they were on the ground.

Harry was yelling at the top of his lungs to get everyone's attention, and she couldn't help but to pity him, considering some of those who had shown up were much too young to be on the team and half weren't even in Gryffindor.

She patiently waited with the others while Harry eliminated those who were in the other houses and lacked any skill on a broom. Soon enough he was calling for those who were trying out as beaters to grab the bats that were on one side of the field and go up into the air, while he released the Bludgers. The twelve or so boys were then racing around in the sky, smacking the iron balls at one another. Soon enough, Harry had picked the two that he wanted as his beaters, but told them to stay in the air. He then turned his attention to the line of people trying out as Chasers.

"Alright! I want the three of you," he said, pointing to a girl called Ginny, a boy in their year named Dean, and her, "to practice throwing the Quaffle around while they are practicing with the Bludgers."

She mounted her broom and kicked off the ground. She felt the familiar rush of wind through the strands of her hair that had made their way out of her braid as she began to volley the Quaffle with Ginny and Dean. She and Ginny soon found a familiar rhythm and were able to toss the Quaffle to each other with an unique ease, while Dean was having trouble keeping up with their pace. Finally, Harry called Dean down from the sky and replaced him with a girl known as Katie Bell. Katie fit with the pair immediately, and Harry decided upon the three girls as his Chasers, with much complaining from Dean and the boy known as Seamus who had complained about her in Defense Against the Dark Arts earlier in the week.

As the three girls landed with soft thuds on the ground, Harry started try outs for the Keeper. There were only two boys left: Harry's friend Ron, who looked as though he was about to puke his stomach out, and a broad-shouldered boy with wiry hair, who had such a smug look on his face that she wanted to punch it right off. Harry then called the boy with the wiry hair, Cormac, up to the goal posts where Ginny began to attempt to score. Cormac was doing very well until the last shot, which he failed to save.

Right when Ginny threw the Quaffle, she heard a familiar voice whisper, "Confundo" and Cormac seemed to become highly confused as to where he was and what he was doing. Her head immediately snapped to find the source, only to be shocked to find one Hermione Granger smiling to herself.

_I knew it. I knew she had feelings for Ron._

As she stood off to the side with the rest of the team, Ron rose into the air to take his place in front of the goal posts. She could feel his anxiety radiating off of him even though she was a good fifty feet away.

He did remarkably well, saving each goal that his sister threw. She could hear Ron's closest friends sighing in relief.

Harry then walked over to a fuming Cormac, "I want to thank you for trying out, and if we are ever in need of a Keeper you are at the top of the list."

"His sister went easy on him! Let me try again!" Cormac argued.

"Everyone gets one try out. You failed to save a goal. Ron saved them all. Ginny didn't go easy on him, she actually went a tad harder. And if you keep arguing with me, you won't even be the back-up Keeper. Understand?" Harry said, in a low, menacing tone.

Cormac gave him a nasty look, a curt nod, and stormed off the field.

Harry then turned to his new team. "Alright. Good job today. Our first practice will be next Saturday, same time. See you all then. And congratulations to you all."

They all began to walk towards the locker rooms, but she heard the two Beaters stop Harry and whisper to him that they wanted a quick word. She knew she had no right to listen in, but she had a feeling in the bottom of her gut that the topic of their conversation would be her. So she quickly hid in an alcove of the wall near the girl's locker room.

"What is it? I have things I need to do." Harry said, obviously agitated.

"Well, Harry, see – the thing is –," one stammered.

"We won't protect the new girl from Bludgers," the other spit out.

She could tell that Harry would have an incredibly perplexed expression, and the feeling in her gut worsened.

"Why?" Harry practically shouted at them.

"She's a traitor!" the first boy exclaimed.

"She refuses to be friends with any Gryffindors. I mean, practically the whole house thinks she is _with_ Malfoy, considering how much time they spend together. I mean, soon enough she will start sitting at the Slytherin table for meals! If she thinks we Gryffindors are so below her notice, why in Merlin's name should we protect her from Bludgers?" The second boy explained.

It was a moment before Harry responded. She could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he found the perfect reply. "If I ever hear the two of you saying things like this again, you both will be off the team. She has a name, and I am now requiring that you use it. Also, you are not the captain of this team. I am. Therefore, you will not dictate who you will and will not guard from Bludgers. This is the end of this conversation, and if I ever get wind that you two are planning something similar to this, you will not only be off the team permanently, I will tell McGonagall that you are plotting against a fellow student. Am I understood?"

She could feel the anger radiating off of Harry, and the fear radiating off the two boys.

"Yes," they said in unison, and they both ran off to the locker room with their tails between their legs.

She stepped out of her alcove, realizing that she should be out of her Quidditch robes, and into her jeans and jumper. She ran into the locker room, which was empty, and changed with blinding speed. When she walked out of the room, she almost ran into Harry.

His head snapped up to reveal a surprised expression. "Oh! Hello, Anastasia."

"Hello, Harry," she said. Trying to keep her poker face so that he wouldn't know she overheard the entire conversation that had occurred only moments before.

He began to shuffle his feet, as if he wanted to say something, but could not find the correct words.

"Well, I suppose I should be going. I need to make a quick trip to the Greenhouses before heading up to lunch." She explained.

She took a few steps, only to halt when Harry called out her name.

"Anastasia! I actually wanted to tell you something." He stated.

"Go ahead."

"Well. I need you to start socializing with more Gryffindors. It is just that, some of the people on the team don't entirely trust you, and I don't blame them. I am honestly not sure if you are doing this on purpose, or if we just irritate the hell out of you, but just try to socialize with more of our own."

She took a moment before answering. "Alright, I'll make sure to converse with more Gryffindors."

"Good, good," he said absentmindedly, examining his shoes. His head shot up. "What is it with Malfoy that has you so intrigued, anyway?"

She cut her eyes at him. "_That_ is none of your business. My entire relationship with Draco, and the rest of the Slytherins, falls under our agreement for you to trust me. And unless you plan on breaking our alliance, you need not worry about my personal life. Also, you should always remember that I am on your side, Harry."

He was extremely uneasy. She knew how hard it was to take the word of someone you barely knew. And the next thing that came out of her mouth surprised even her.

"If you _really_ want the particulars about what I am doing, at least, the parts that I _can _tell you, meet me in the Owlery after lunch."

And with that, she walked off in the direction of the Greenhouses.

**~.~**

She was already in the Owlery, having filled up on her daily dose of required nutrients after getting the rose petals and clovers from the Greenhouses. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar sound of someone making their way up the West Tower and into the Owlery.

She turned to face Harry just as he walked through the door.

"So, you do want to know," it wasn't a question she was asking.

"I'm here to hear what you have to say. I want to understand you and your purpose at Hogwarts this year."

"Alright. Well sit, and I will tell you what I can." She said while conjuring to chairs from Gryffindor tower to lounge in.

Harry tentatively took his seat as she made herself comfortable by turning to the side and draping her legs over one of the arms of the chair.

"I might as well just jump right into it. I am here as a favor to Dumbledore. There are things going on within the school this year that don't have the best of intentions. And I might be the only one who can truly assist Dumbledore in rectifying the situation."

He studied her for a moment, probably considering whether or not to accept her explanation. Finally, she saw the tension leave his shoulders, and he slouched in his chair a bit. She took this as a sign for her to continue on.

"As for my relationship with Draco, it is one that Dumbledore asked me to start up. We both know who his father and aunt are, and how high up in the Dark Lord's rankings the two are. The best way to explain my relationship with him is that I am able to keep a closer eye on his family, and therefore the Dark Lord. I _might _evenbe able to coax some information out of Draco, if I am able to deepen the relationship, if you catch my drift."

There was an instant look of disgust on Harry's face, as if the mere thought of Draco caring about someone made him want to retch up his lunch.

"Harry, I'm not asking for your approval. I am simply explaining the true reason why I am at Hogwarts this year." She paused, hoping that he would finally say something. "A response to the information I have just provided you with would be very nice."

She could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he composed his thoughts.

_It's not as if I just told him I plan on marrying Draco. If he would respond, it would lift the veil of awkwardness that had settled over the room. Wow, I am acting as if I were sixteen again. Holy shite. I had too many bags of blood. It causes too many thoughts. What is it that muggles call this? Inattentive Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, that is it. How many bags did I have anyway? Twelve? Fourteen? It was try outs this morning. Too much activity and not enough blood in preparation for it._

Harry had to say her name a few times to pull her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. What were you saying, Harry?"

"I was _saying_ that you need to have your head examined if you want to get 'close' to Draco. But…" he paused, as if what he was about to utter would make him truly sick, "I believe you. And, sorry to harp on this subject, but you might want to make it clear to the other Gryffindors whose side you are on. They all think you are already seeing Malfoy, and now that I know you do intend on progressing your relationship that far, they at least need to know that you won't turn against your own."

She absentmindedly twisted her ring around her finger, and then swung her legs off the arm of the chair to fully face him, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I understand, and I want you to know that I did not intend to snub you all, I just became…preoccupied. I'll do my best to become aquatinted with your friends."

Was this truly happening? She was sitting among the droppings of hundreds of owls, causally chatting with the only person who could insure that the world would remain as it is. He was the only person she had been this truthful with.

He began to stand up, only to jump at the intensity of her voice.

"But, Harry! You mustn't tell anyone anything that I just told you. The only reason I trust you with it is because Dumbledore is your mentor."

He stopped and turned to face her.

"I can't even tell Ron and Hermione?"

She thought about that one for a moment, and saw that Ron and Hermione were his version of Meryl and Lawrence. And she knew she would never keep something like this from them. It is not as if she just told him what she is. _That _was one secret, if he found out, he would most definitely not be allowed to share.

"No, no. You can tell them. But please tell them that the information must stay with the three of you. If word got out, and Draco heard…let's just say that it wouldn't be good."

"Alright. I give you my word that they will not tell anyone."

And with that, he walked out of the Owlery.

And she was left alone with many thoughts swarming around in her head.

She was much too stubborn to admit the feelings that were growing in her chest. Feelings that she hadn't felt in close to a millennium. But this time, the feelings felt much more intense and real and _true_. She rose out of the chair and walked over to one of the holes in the wall, that were made for the owls, to look out over the Forbidden Forest. As a cool fall wind blew through the tower, she closed her eyes and imagined that she _was _sixteen again, that she had never been turned, and she was just a girl. With her biggest concern being whether she should wear a crimson or emerald green gown to the annual Yule-tide party at her grandparents' estate.

An owl flew in over her head, pulling her out of the past, just as the clock chimed that it was already two in the afternoon.

_I suppose I should go finish that translation, _and that was her final thought as she returned the chairs, and began to make her way down the stairs and to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>He knew he shouldn't be doing this.<p>

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, with Pansy Parkinson straddling him, her rough lips crushing his own.

For some strange reason he had a lot more frustration lately, particularly the sexual kind, and Pansy was his only outlet. But not even the sight of her naked body could bring him up anymore. He was beginning to worry that something was wrong with him.

He didn't know that there was only one person who could fully satisfy his needs now.

He finally decided enough was enough, and grabbed Pansy's shoulders to pull her away from him.

"Put your clothes back on and get out."

She gave him a look that made him think, _if looks could kill._

"What the fuck, Draco? What if I don't want to leave?"

"Don't make me say it again."

He pushed her off of him and reached down to pull his trousers back up and pick his shirt up from its crumpled heap on the floor. He put his shirt back on and turned to see if Pansy had finally left.

"What the hell, Pansy! I told you to leave!"

"Why have you changed, Draco? You have been different this year."

"Excuse me for not wanting to shag the Slytherin whore anymore, Pansy."

"It's _her, _isn't it? You haven't been the same since you caught sight of her. On the train ride you were acting perfectly normal, but it was at the first feast, when we all first saw her, that you changed. What is it about her that has you so captivated?"

"For the last time, Pansy, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM," Draco bellowed.

She shrugged, gathered her things, and strolled out the door.

Draco turned and stormed over to his window that let him view the depths of the Black lake that were green in the light of the afternoon sun.

He slammed his arm on the window and rested his head on his forearm, not really seeing what was in front of him.

His mind was occupied trying to figure out if he _had_ changed.

And if Anastasia was the cause.

* * *

><p>It was already Wednesday, and she was setting up in the dungeons whilst waiting for Draco to show. She had a feeling that they were forming a sort of tradition.<p>

She was too distracted with her thoughts to hear him walk in.

"You didn't forget your ingredients, did you?" He said, while placing a sack on the table, which she assumed contained the ingredients he agreed to supply.

"If you would use your eyes, you would see that my ingredients are already out on the table," she retorted.

"Ah, I see that you have claimed the title of 'bitch' for the evening. Good to know."

"Well, well. I see that someone has had a _wonderful_ day. Why don't you tell me _all_ about it?"

"Why would I want to share the problems my life with you? It seems that you can't even handle your own issues, considering those bags under your eyes. What makes you think you could take on my problems as well? And, for the record, I don't have any."

"I know a few other people that would disagree with that last statement. Oh, and you shouldn't be scolding me for lack of sleep. The dark circles under your eyes are much more pronounced than mine."

"There are many things I would like to say, but I was taught not to use such language in the presence of a lady."

"Well, I am glad that you have finally reached that conclusion. Let's focus our attention on the potion, and cease this verbal sparring match."

The two were finally quiet as they set up the cauldron and mixed together the ingredients that were required for the first stage. They then moved the cauldron, as well as the unused ingredients, to a specific part of the seldom used dungeon and cast a few protective spells around it for good measure.

They returned to their table, where Draco hastily gathered his things, and stormed out of the dungeon.

_What a wonderful way to begin the next six months, _she thought as she made her way out of the dungeon, and up the stairs to the Great Hall for dinner.

**~.~**

She made sure to strike up an engaging conversation with Hermione at dinner, and she found that she really didn't mind the girl. Yes, she was a know-it-all, but it was nice to have an intelligent conversation after the day she had just had.

As everyone began to file out of the Hall to return to their dormitories Meryl walked up to her, with a worried expression.

"Ana, may I speak to you for a moment?"

She nodded to Meryl, and told Hermione they would finish their conversation when she got up to the common room. She didn't hear that Hermione said she would kindly wait for her.

"What is wrong, Meryl?"

"Well, er, I got an interesting letter today."

And she began to describe the letter's contents but Anastasia was too distracted with the sight of a pretty fifth year Slytherin girl flirting with a very interested Draco to listen.

"ANA! Will you listen to me? The letter was from Reed."

Anastasia whipped her head to direct her attention back to her friend.

"I don't give a damn about anything he has to say, and the fact that you thought I _would _shows how little we know about each other now."

And with that, Anastasia stormed through the crowd of people who instantly made a path for her, and up the Grand Staircase towards the Library.

She didn't realize that she had a shadow, which was named Hermione.

She walked right past Madam Pince, and towards the corner of the library that held her family's genealogy book. Once she arrived, she ripped the correct book off the shelf, threw the book on the nearest table, and opened the cover.

A portrait of Salazar Slytherin was staring up at her. He gave her a polite nod and an encouraging smile. She then turned a few more pages to see herself, in a beautiful emerald green gown with her curls falling perfectly down her back, slyly smiling at her. She then read below her picture:

Anastasia Noelle Slytherin

Daughter of Alaric Slytherin (Pureblood) and Noelle Hunt (Veela)

Granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin

November 28, 1038 – November 27, 1055

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And sorry for the lack of Draco's POV!<p> 


	7. VII

I hope you all don't hate me for the way I ended the last chapter! I have tried my best to get this chapter to you ASAP and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Seven

She heard a gasp from behind her, and ripped her attention away from her face in the book. She spun around only to meet the eyes of a very confused and stunned Hermione Granger. She instantly grabbed Hermione by her wrists and sat her down on the bench across from where the book was open.

"Before you say anything, you need to know that I won't hurt you unless you give me reason too."

Hermione shut her lips and nodded. She could see a million questions forming behind those chocolate eyes.

"Alright. Now, I need you to tell me what you saw, and what you think it means. And why you are up here in the first place."

It took Hermione several moments collect her thoughts before answering.

"Well, I followed you up here because I noticed that your conversation with Meryl didn't end well and I wanted to make sure you were alright. But once you opened that," she said while pointing to the Slytherin family book, "you seemed to calm down. So I decided what it was that consoled you and I saw you on the page. Well, a portrait of you, and the dates below it. According to that book, you should be dead. But you aren't. At first I thought you were looking at someone you are related to, whom you just happened to look like, but the girl in the book has your smirk. Even if she was one of your distant relatives there isn't a way that the two of you would be _that_ alike."

Hermione paused, and looked to her for any sort of conformation but was met with an expressionless face.

"Anastasia, what is going on? I have some theories, several actually, but I want to know the truth."

She thought for a moment to consider her options. She could kill Hermione, and her secret would be completely safe. But then she would have to deal with a body and many questions from her peers, and worst of all, Dumbledore. Or she could tell Hermione what she was and risk having her secret exposed if the girl couldn't keep her trap shut. She decided to go with the latter.

"Before I begin, you have to _swear_ that you won't tell anyone. Not even Harry and Ron. I can't risk having people know this about me. And once I begin, you have to stay to hear my entire story. Do you swear to not breathe a word of what you learn tonight?"

Hermione nodded, her brown curls bouncing eagerly, as if she couldn't wait for new information to analyze and understand.

She took a deep breath before she began and dropped her fake accent to tell the tale. It took a good while to weave her way around the parts that she didn't want to subject Hermione to, and she didn't tell the girl in front of her about _the _curse, but she made sure to tell her as much of the truth as she could. She was getting sick of the web of lies that she was weaving. She wanted to stop, before the web ceased to form at her will and instead began to form a cocoon around her.

She looked to Hermione and gave her a sympathetic smile once she had finished.

"Now, I know you have questions. So go ahead and ask them."

Hermione took a few moments before responding and then looked to Anastasia with apologetic eyes.

"Anastasia,"

"Please, call me Ana. I think we are close enough for that, now."

"Okay, Ana, I have _so _many questions and it is hard to decide which to ask."

"Honestly, I want you to ask every question you can come up with."

_You know my secret so you might as well know all the particulars, and I need someone who I can talk to. I need someone who hasn't been alive for the past thousand years. I need someone who _wants_ to be my friend, not someone who feels forced too._

"Really? Well, first, I suppose I want to know why you are in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. I mean, your _grandfather _is one of the four founders! It is so hard to wrap my mind around that."

"Well, even I don't fully understand the ways of the Sorting Hat, but my grandfather always described me as selfless when it came to protecting those that I love. I suppose that is why the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. Although, you need to know that is my only Gryffindor trait. It was obviously potent enough to not put me in Slytherin, but the rest of my personality is that of a stereotypical Slytherin: ambitious, traditional, and incredibly cunning."

If her final sentence alarmed Hermione, the girl didn't show it.

"And modest, too. Well, that explains why you were able to strike up friendships with the Slytherins so easily. But that is incredibly interesting. I mean, everyone that I know has always been in the same house as their families. It is interesting that you were not shunned when your family found out you were put in Gryffindor. I mean, with the hatred between the two houses, I would think your family would have reached violently to the Sorting Hat's decision."

"Hermione, you have to remember, that Slytherin and Gryffindor didn't always hate each other. In fact, for all of my years at this school, the four houses worked together quite well. It wasn't until about 1074 when the two began to fight openly. And my grandfather left the school two years later."

"How could I have been so stupid? I should have remembered that!" Hermione had a look of pure anguish on her face.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," she responded with a wave of her hand. "But please, continue your questions."

Hermione continued to shake her head, as if she couldn't brush her mistake aside, but continued. But this time she seemed to fidget in her seat a bit, as if she was anxious to her the answer to the question that had yet to be asked.

"Well, I know how obsessed with blood status your grandfather was, and if you are ½ veela, how was he not angry over that?"

"Good question," she mused. "But you have to understand that my grandfather did not want anyone with _muggle _blood running through their veins going to Hogwarts. As far as he was concerned, and this was probably because he loved me so much, I was just as good as any pureblood, because I have two types of magical blood running through my veins."

Hermione continued to fidget, "Oh, well I suppose that makes sense."

It took her a moment to realize why Hermione was so uncomfortable. "Oh! Hermione, I don't share my grandfather's views on that particular subject. If I did, do you really think I would be sitting here with you? I loved my grandfather, but he was incredibly narrow-minded when it came to some things, this being one of them."

Hermione finally met her eyes, and ceased moving around on the bench.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Hermione, I honestly don't believe that anyone would have been as open-minded as you have been tonight. You have been so accepting of what I am, and I am in your debt because of it."

"You owe me nothing, Ana. But I have more questions. First, if you are a vampire, how can you walk in the sun?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that. It's because of this," she said, while pointing to her ring. "It was a gift from my grandfather, enchanted with a spell invented by Rowena Ravenclaw. My three friends and I were each given an item of jewelry to wear so that we could live as normally as possible. I received a ring in the shape of my family's favorite animal, but with two rubies for eyes because I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"I know you mentioned your friends earlier, but you never said who they were."

She could tell Hermione was dying to know who else was like her, but was wary of revealing the information. She didn't want to have to tell her anything about the friend that wasn't at Hogwarts right now and she wasn't sure if Hermione would stay true to her promise of not revealing anything.

"Hermione, you must keep your promise of not revealing anything I have told you tonight. If anyone under the Dark Lord's command were to learn about me, my entire mission from Dumbledore would be compromised."

"Ana, you have my word that I will not tell _anyone, anything_."

She was still wary of telling her. It went against everything in her nature to continue sharing her life with Hermione, but one part of her was hungry for that friend, and that part eventually won.

"My three friends who were also changed are the only three grandchildren of the other three Founders of Hogwarts. My father was the only one to have children after he learned of my fate, although it pained him to."

"Oh. OH! So that means… Meryl and Lawrence…"

"Yes. Meryl is the granddaughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, and Lawrence is the grandson of Helga Hufflepuff."

"But then… Where is your third friend? The grandchild of Godric Gryffindor?"

It was her turn to fidget in her seat.

"He left us, a long time ago, to pursue his own interests."

Hermione could sense that Ana was holding something back, but could also tell that she didn't want to expand on the information she had already provided.

"Oh, well I am sorry."

"It's in the past. Anymore questions?" She tried her best not to sound agitated, but she could tell it would soon begin to seep into her words.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, but yes."

"Hermione, if you ask one more time if you are bothering me, you don't want to know what I will do."

"Sorry! But, how are you able to eat normal food? And are you really not able to come into contact with garlic?"

She took a moment to laugh at how simply the question was.

"I am able to function as normally as you do, as long as I drink blood regularly. I have a heartbeat, just like you do, and I sleep, and do mundane human things. I have done it long before you were born, and I will do it long after you die. But I can't come into contact with garlic. It can't kill me, but it is incredibly painful when consumed or when it comes in contact with my skin."

Hermione was fascinated by the information.

"But how are you not like Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall? I don't mean in appearance, but in your outlook on life. You are able to talk to me like my peer, not like a mentor."

"It's because, when you're changed, you are forever stuck at that age, physically and mentally. I was practically seventeen when I was changed, so I will forever have a seventeen year olds outlook on life. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. That is so interesting! But… wait. You said you have to sleep, but you have never come up to the girl's dormitory."

That was the first question that caught her off guard.

"You aren't supposed to know that."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore created special dorms for my friends and I, so that we would have places where we could truly be ourselves. But he also created a spell so that the other people in our houses wouldn't notice our absence. It must be because you know about me now, which must have broken the spell."

If Hermione was envious, she didn't show it. But the next thing that the girl said continued to baffle her.

"Can I see your room?"

She smiled.

"Of course. Come on, let's leave before Madam Pince starts to beat us for touching her precious books."

**~.~**

By the time the two girls returned to the common room, it was completely empty, with the coals of the fire barely emitting heat.

She walked right up to the phoenix tapestry, murmured the password, and motioned for Hermione to follow her.

She walked into the room, shrugged off her robe and threw it on her bed before sitting in one of the two chairs next to the roaring fire. Hermione then took the seat across from her, with a huge smile across her face.

"I love it in here!"

"Thank you! I have added a few things to make it more comfortable, like those curtains. They are thick enough that I would be able to walk around without my ring on. I have also brought a few of my favorite books."

Hermione's eyes immediately lit up.

"May I look at them?"

She couldn't help but to like this girl.

"Of course."

Hermione bounced over to her bookcase that was next to the window. She pulled off the first book and her jaw instantly dropped.

"This. This is _the_ original charms book, written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself," she said, carefully turning each page with a sort of reverence.

"Yes. We had to have textbooks when I went to school, too."

Hermione walked back over to the chair, and plopped down.

"May I borrow this?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the pages.

"I would say yes, but I don't want people asking you questions about it. How about this, you can come in here anytime you want. Just tell me when you want to do some reading, or anything else, and I will let you in."

Hermione's eyes finally left the book, to look at her as if she were absolute perfection.

"You have practically lived for a thousand years."

She met Hermione's eyes, worry written all over her face. She hoped that Hermione wasn't going mad.

"Hermione, I thought we had established that fact."

"Oh, we have! It is just now fully setting in. You have lived through some of the greatest moments in history! You _have _to tell me about them!"

She let her face form a stunning smile, all the worry completely gone.

"I would be more than happy to, but I think you should be getting to your own room now, it is almost midnight."

"Oh my! Well, I will see you in the morning! I'll meet you out in the common room to go down to breakfast together."

"Sounds like an excellent plan."

With that, Hermione walked back through the wall. And Anastasia slept better than she had in the past 900 years.

* * *

><p>It was October first, a Tuesday almost two weeks since he had met Anastasia in the dungeon to work on the potion. He had been avoiding her, which made Astronomy that much more awkward considering he made sure to ignore her, even when she tried to start innocent conversations. She gave up more quickly than he expected, and he couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion that her coldness made him feel.<p>

He was walking up the stairs to the Astronomy tower, absolutely dreading class. He had an unfamiliar feeling growing in his gut, which didn't help his situation. Once he reached the top of the tower, he walked through the door and over to his shared desk, which he threw his bag on and brought out his charts and a quill, and then began to scratch down the current constellations in the sky. He glanced over at his partner's chart, only to realize that she wasn't doing anything, she was just mindlessly scribbling in the margins of her paper.

He had the sudden urge to comfort the girl next to him, to place his arm around her shoulders and pull her into his chest where he could make sure that she would always be happy. Almost immediately he shook the thought out of his head, and bashed himself for even considering it. But he couldn't help but to notice that the feeling in his gut had momentarily disappeared while his thoughts were occupied with her.

He tried to return to his classwork, but it was hopeless. His mind wouldn't return to his work, it was too busy making up scenarios, all of which involved him and the beautiful girl he was next to.

Before he realized the time, Professor Sinistra was walking around to each pair, checking their work for the night. He tried to scribble down as much as he could, but it was hopeless.

"Tsk, tsk. I want both of you to stay here until your charts are finished. And don't try to leave before they are completed, I will know if you do." She threatened as she, and the rest of the class, filed out the door.

Anastasia mumbled something under her breath that he didn't catch, and sighed, as if it took a heavy toll on her to do the work.

Many minutes passed as they worked in tense silence. He didn't even notice when she was packing her things into her bag, and turned to walk out the door and down the stairs.

"Do you want to meet tomorrow night to work on the potion? Or do you want to continue avoiding me?" she said, breaking the two week silence between them.

He glanced over to where she was standing a few feet away. She was looking at him with the same fire in her eyes that seemed to have been specially created for him and him alone.

That was the only part of her that would have frightened anyone, considering that the sight in front of him would have made even the most beautiful women in the world green with envy. The way that the moonlight was shining on her, her porcelain skin seemed to glow with a slivery light, and the cool autumn wind softly blew through her thick, golden brown hair.

He ripped his eyes from her, and forced himself to concentrate on his charts.

"I'll meet you in our – the – dungeon tomorrow after dinner." He said to his charts.

Saying 'our' instead of 'the' made the feelings in his stomach subside again, but he didn't dwell on that.

Before he could look up for her response, she was within five inches of his face, with a murderous look on her own.

"Look at me when I ask you a question. It makes you seem like even more of a coward if you can't meet my gaze."

It was his turn to lose his temper. He tossed aside his charts and fully turned his body to face her.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" he spat at her.

"You know exactly what it means! You don't have the balls to face me like a man, and I don't believe you ever will."

It took everything in him to not hit her across her smug face. His fists clenched up at his sides as he did his best to control the wave of anger that was washing over him.

"Well, well, aren't you extremely articulate tonight. What is it Draco? Does the cat have your tongue?" she said, her words dripping with condescension.

"I don't give a damn what you think of me and at least I haven't been exiled by my own house."

He knew he had struck a nerve with that one, considering the smirk fell right off and her face turned to a blank mask.

"Oh, come on Ana."

"Don't you _dare _call me Ana. You aren't my friend. I thought you were, but it is obvious now that you were just pulling me along, for whatever reason. You were probably trying to find a way to get off, considering Pansy doesn't do it for you anymore."

The ocean of anger sent another wave his way.

"How do you –"

"Everyone knows. You really think she has any sort of discretion? Practically every day, in the bathroom, she is bragging about how good her boyfriend is in bed."

"Pansy is _not _my girlfriend. She isn't even a friend."

"I know exactly what she is, Draco. She is your shagging buddy."

"Stop saying that! What would it take for you to shut up?"

She ignored his question.

"Just admit it, Draco! It's not like you are going to be able to rid yourself of her! She is always going to be at your side, begging for your attention."

Draco could only think of one think to shut Anastasia up, but he wasn't sure how she would react. All he knew was that the mere thought made the feelings in his gut disappear, as if they had never existed.

She had to snap to get his attention.

"Draco? Come on, I know I didn't insult you _that _much. This is what we do! We argue, ignore each other, and act like it didn't happen, then repeat. I've gotten used to it!"

Their faces were still within a few inches of each other, but Draco easily closed the distance.

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, to pull her close, and put the other on the side of her neck. She didn't even have enough time to react to their new position. But it didn't matter anyway, considering her lips had become otherwise occupied.

This kiss was nothing like either had experienced before.

The only thing he was sure of was her in his arms, and her lips softly pressed against his at first, but they soon turned up the intensity.

He didn't know how long they stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace, but time didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was _her._

Too soon she put her hands to his chest and pushed him away, but he didn't let her out of his arms. She looked up into his eyes, where she saw an emotion that she had witnessed once before.

"What? What is wrong, Ana?" He didn't know what was going on. He quickly analyzed the kiss in his mind, she had definitely kissed him back, and from the way she had started to press her body against his, he knew she was enjoying it. He refused to analyze why he had kissed her. For once in his life he wanted to make himself happy, and his instincts were telling him that Ana was the way to do just that. But he suddenly became hyperaware of the mark on his left arm, which seemed to be made of lead, and knew that he wasn't going to be allowed to be happy.

_What the fuck am I doing? I should have known not to do this, to get involved with her. And even if she has the same fucked-up feelings I do, the Fates would work against us. They have my entire life, why break the tradition now?_

"This – us – I can't," she stuttered out, finally meeting his gaze and backing away from his embrace.

But her eyes revealed the opposite of what her lips said. They were filled with lust, and want, and that ever-burning flame.

He closed his eyes for a moment to find the right words, but when he opened them she was gone, only leaving behind the scent of amber in the air, and the taste of strawberries on his lips.

* * *

><p>I seriously hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would love your thoughts on it!<p> 


	8. VIII

Chapter Eight

She was tripping over her own feet as she sped down the spiral staircase, on her way to Dumbledore's office. It took longer than she would have thought, but she finally found herself face-to-face with the familiar gargoyle.

"Blood pops," she heaved out, trying to catch her breath.

It wasn't the physical exertion that was causing her loss of breath, but the events that had just occurred. Nevertheless, she couldn't think about that. Not until she was able to speak with Dumbledore.

But the gargoyle remained motionless in front of her.

"Blood pops!" she yelled.

It took a few more moments for her to realize, considering her thoughts were elsewhere, that the password had most likely changed since her last visit.

"Shite!" she spat, as she threw her hands into the air and spun around.

She closed her eyes and pushed her fingers threw her hair, trying to collect the hundreds of thoughts that were spinning around in her head. She couldn't process what had just happened because it wasn't _supposed_ to have happened. At least, not like that.

She began pacing in front of the gargoyle, fully aware that she might be there until morning. But, lucky for her, she saw Dumbledore turn the corner with a plate of sweets in his hand.

When he caught sight of her, he smiled in an apologetic way.

"Hello, Anastasia! I do hope you have not been waiting long. I must admit that my sweet tooth was getting the best of me, and I had to make a visit to the kitchens."

She waved her hand as if dismissing his explanation. It didn't matter that his absence caused her to wait for mere moments, she was just grateful that he was now present.

"I wanted to talk to you about… things."

He raised his snow white eyebrows but did not say anything. Instead, he walked to the gargoyle, whispered, "Acid Pops," and motioned for Anastasia to follow him.

Once they were both settled, Dumbledore behind his desk and her across from him, he finally addressed her topic.

"What is it that you wish to discuss?"

She took a few moments before speaking, trying to find the best way to phrase her concerns.

"Sir, I don't want to offend you, or… or make it seem as though I am ungrateful for your hospitality, but –"

"You do not wish to carry on with the task I have assigned." He interjected. It wasn't a question.

She looked down to her lap, failing to meet the eyes of her friend.

"You are correct," she replied, her voice smaller than she had ever heard it.

She finally raised her eyes to meet his, and the only thing she could see was a mask of disappointment.

He leaned farther back in his chair and studied her for a few moments before he let a small grin cross his face.

"You shouldn't be the one running from Mr. Malfoy. You are much more of a threat than he."

"I'm not running because of Draco —," she tried to explain.

"Now, now Anastasia. Do not try to convince yourself with a lie. We both know that you doing an excellent job with the task that I asked of you, and I would be extremely grateful if you would see it to its finish. I do believe that, by completing it, you will be doing us both a favor."

"Sir, I don't believe that I _can_ see this to its finish," she tried to explain. She would have continued, but she saw a stern look in the old man's eyes that ceased all of her excuses.

"I won't hear of you breaking a promise. I refuse to simply let you give up on this because it is becoming personal. All your life you have had things handed to you, even after you were cursed. Yes, you have had some trying times, but you have never had a _real_ challenge. You aren't leaving, Anastasia. And even if I thought you could leave, I'm afraid you have no place to go."

She pressed her lips tightly together, trying to prove to herself that Dumbledore was wrong. Of course, he was completely correct. But she did have an idea.

"I could go to Romania. I have always been welcomed there."

He gave her a knowing smile. "We both know that you would only go to Romania if you were desperate for their aid. Besides, I do believe I have a bit information that will give you some new… encouragement"

She wanted to scowl at him, to make sure he knew the exact emotion she was feeling, but her curiosity was overpowering everything else. She subconsciously leaned forward in her seat, letting her eagerness emerge.

Dumbledore took this as a sign to continue.

"Draco has told his mother quite a bit about you. She has become so interested that she has begun to inquire to Professor Snape, a close friend of the family."

Her eyebrows rose, and her mouth formed a small 'O' of surprise.

"Draco has told his mother about me?" she whispered.

"I do believe that I just said that, yes."

She slumped down in her seat, stunned that the boy who irked her to no end had discussed her with his mother. He thought of her enough to chat about her with his _mother. _

"I do believe that it is safe to say that you have found some new…motivation to continue with the task I have assigned. And, I have something to give you before you go." He reached into the top left drawer of his desk, pulled out the locket she had given to him when she first returned to Hogwarts, and handed it to her.

She carefully held it in her hands, inspecting it for the damage that was sure to be there, but was pleasently surprised when the only injury to it was a small puncture inside the back of the locket. She looked up to inquire about this to Dumbledore, but he was already walking away.

"I apologize, but I must be getting to bed. We will chat another time, Anastasia."

And with that, he disappeared and she showed herself out.

* * *

><p>Draco was lying on his bed, hands behind his head and ankles crossed, going over the events of the past month.<p>

It was already November 1st, and he had yet to accomplish anything of importance.

He and Anastasia had an unspoken agreement to not mention any of the events of October 1st, no matter how much he wished to. Not to say he had feelings for her, no nothing like that, but just too… understand.

She had stopped talking to Blaise and only spoke to Draco during Astronomy; not even throwing glances his way in any of the other classes they shared. She did let slip once, after a couple of weeks, that she considered him her good friend, but quickly followed it with an insult. _That_ was probably because he was no longer showing up to help tend their—the—potion. He assumed, because of his absence, that she had given up on the potion completely. But he would be lying if he said that he didn't consider her someone he felt close too.

Since he no longer had the option of Felix Felicis, he was going to have to…take care of the old man.

He couldn't bring himself to think that he was going to _murder _Dumbledore, but he no longer had a choice in the matter.

He also couldn't bring himself to think about what Anastasia would do if she knew.

_Damnit! Why can't my thoughts stray from her?_

He shook his head, as if doing so would rid all of his thoughts of the gorgeous girl.

Little did he know that it would be impossible for him _not _to think about her, to worry about her. Where was she, was she safe, did she loath him because of his cowardliness? He would know the answers.

But not quite yet.

He was suddenly struck with a genius idea. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, slipped on his loafers, grabbed his wand, a thick, black, wool coat and an emerald green scarf, and practically ran out of the dungeons.

He didn't encounter anyone as he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and into the Entrance Hall, where he pulled on his coat and wrapped the scarf around his neck a few times.

As he walked through the drafty castle, on his way to the Owlery, the only sounds around him were his quick strides, and the November wind whipping against the windows.

He finally arrived and summoned some parchment and a quill, which he had forgotten in his dorm in his haste to get to this place, and wrote a note to his mother:

_Our first trip to Hogsmeade is this Saturday. Would you like to join me for lunch at the newest restaurant? I believe it is known as _Ristorante_. Also, I must ask a favor of you. Do you remember the necklace I spoke to you about before I left? Could you please purchase it and bring it with you? I would be incredibly grateful._

_See you Saturday._

_-Draco_

**~.~**

He had just arrived at _Ristorante, _a new restaurant in Hogsmeade that specialized in Italian food, and was seated at a table for four.

_Idiots. I specifically reserved a table for two._

It was as if the staff had received a letter from someone only known as 'N', who had told them that the Malfoy party of two would be joined by a third at some point, and to make sure their table was large enough to accommodate.

But Draco had no knowledge of this.

And, as Draco continued critiquing the restaurant in his mind, his mother walked in.

Narcissa Malfoy had always been considered an ageless beauty. She was one of those women that could have been fifty or twenty five, but no one, except friends and family, ever really knew.

Ever since she was a young woman she had always kept her thick, white-blonde hair long. She had a slim figure, and was around an average height for most women.

_She is shorter than Anastasia._

Draco immediately pushed the thought from his conscious thinking, and stood to greet his mother. As she made her way across the restaurant, with his requested item in her left hand, he noticed how almost every man in the small space was peeking at her from the corner of their eyes.

_Just because my father is stuck in a cell in Azkaban, doesn't mean my mother is an option._

But he ignored them to greet her. She gave him a small peck on his cheek before sitting in the chair their waiter had pulled out for her.

"It's lovely to see you, Draco. You must invite me to spend your Hogsmeade weekend with you more often, especially if we get to eat in this lovely little restaurant."

He rolled his eyes he began to peruse the menu.

To the outside observer, the package that Mrs. Malfoy had brought her son might have been a birthday gift, but little did they know that the package contained a cursed necklace from the shelves of Borgin and Burkes.

She casually placed it on the corner of their table, out of the way for the time being, and then glanced outside only to see the one girl she was most hoping to meet.

"Draco," she said, placing her hand on his arm, "isn't that your friend? Anastasia Hunt?"

Draco's heart began an irregular rhythm as he looked to his right to see out the front window. And there she was, in a long white cloak, window shopping at Dominic Maestro's.

"Yes, that's her." He said, without taking his gaze off of Anastasia.

"Why don't you invite her to join us?" Narcissa asked, giving her son a wonderful smile. "I would really love to meet her."

Draco knew better than to argue with his mother, so he got up, pulled on his black cloak, and walked out into the cold November air.

He quickly walked across the lane, and stood next to her, pretending to admire the musical instruments in the shop's window.

"Hello, Draco," she said without turning to look at him.

"Hello, Anastasia. Are you engaged with anything at the moment?"

She turned to her right and looked up at him, meeting his stone eyes.

"Nothing particular, why? Were you going to ask me to lunch?" she said, jokingly.

"Actually… I wasn't, but my mother did. Would you be kind enough to join us?" he said, extending his arm for her to take.

She didn't give a reply, but took his arm and walked with him back into the restaurant.

A month earlier, their peers would have thought they were under the Imperius curse if they saw the pair walking together, but the whole school knew of their friendship now. So, if anyone was observing them, they would have seen nothing that could be considered out of the ordinary, besides the fact that the pair were leaning closer together than was customary for friends.

They returned to his table, where his mother was waiting with a smile.

He made sure to pull Anastasia's chair out for her, so he couldn't be scolded for 'un-gentlemanly' manners from his mother.

And, to Draco's great surprise, Anastasia took the reins of the conversation.

"I am so honored to finally meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"And I, you, my dear! My son has told me so much about you that I just _had _to meet the infamous Anastasia. I do hope I did not take you away from anything important."

"Oh, no ma'am. Besides, I think if I did have somewhere to be, I could have rescheduled, considering this could be the only time we are able to meet!"

Draco was stunned speechless at the savoir faire Anastasia was oozing while chatting with his mother.

And their conversation continued in that way until their food arrived. Draco would have been pleased that he wasn't needed in the conversation, but he couldn't help but to feel like his mother had set this all up.

"So, my dear! What are your plans for the Christmas holidays?" Narcissa asked.

Draco almost choked on his tomato and garlic ravioli, and, after swallowing it, decided it was time he contribute to the conversation.

"I'm sure that Anastasia has her own private plans, don't you?" he said, turning towards her and hoping that she was catching how uncomfortable he was.

She gave him a small smile, as if she knew exactly what he was feeling but chose to ignore it.

"I actually planned on staying at Hogwarts. There really isn't anywhere else for me to go."

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening._

"My dear, I won't hear of it! We have plenty of space for you in our home. Besides, you shouldn't ever lower your standards, in any aspect of your life."

Draco had a feeling that his mother wasn't just referring to where Anastasia was spending her Christmas holidays.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy—"

"Call me Narcissa, darling."

Anastasia gave a small smile before continuing.

"Ms. _Narcissa, _thank you so much for the offer, but I don't think I could. I wouldn't want to make Draco uncomfortable."

_Too late._

"Nonsense! Draco would love to have you join us over the holidays, wouldn't you, Draco?"

His mother gave him one of the most intimidating gazes of his life, so he felt as though he had no choice but to say:

"Yes. It would be lovely to have Anastasia with us for Christmas this year."

Anastasia raised her eyebrows at him, but smiled, considered he actually sounded, somewhat, sincere.

"Well, if it is truly fine with both of you, I think I will! Honestly, I am relived. I really didn't want to spend my favorite holiday in a drafty old castle."

"Excellent!" Narcissa replied.

And the three finished their meal, with some finalization of the plans for the coming month, and Narcissa departed, giving them each a motherly peck on the cheek.

Once the pair was alone at the table, Anastasia was caught up in a fit of giggles.

"Laughing at how uncomfortable I was, are you? I can't _believe _you got my mother to ask you to join us for the Christmas holidays," he said, trying to sound annoyed, but failing because he couldn't help but to share her amusement.

"Oh come _on, _Draco! We both know there is a part of you that is glad you won't have to go three weeks without seeing me," she retorted.

He didn't like it, but something in him agreed with her statement.

"I suppose," he chose to respond, while putting the correct expense for the meal on the table.

They then walked out of the restaurant, Draco having his 'gift' in hand, only to be met with bone-chilling wind that whipped at their exposed faces. Anastasia subconsciously leaned closer to Draco, seeking the warmth of another, and turning her face closer to his shoulder. He took the opportunity to whisper in her ear:

"I told Blaise I would meet him in the Three Broomsticks, alone. I'll see you Monday night, in Astronomy."

And he hurried off, much more quickly than necessary. He wouldn't admit it, but if he allowed himself to linger to hear her response he would not have the will to leave her side.

And _that_ was because of reasons far beyond his control.

* * *

><p>Since Draco had abandoned her to 'meet Blaise' in the Three Broomsticks, she decided to make the trek back to the castle, with only her thoughts for company.<p>

She couldn't help wonder why Draco's mother was so eager to have her join them for the holidays, but she wasn't complaining. The course of events from the day made it quite easy for her to continue pursuing the hunt for the horcrux associated with Hufflepuff.

She began to tug on the ear Draco had whispered in. The garlic in his breath had agitated the skin of her ear, and she was temporarily grateful for the winter chill, which was whisking away the uncomfortable tingling.

Once the pain had ceased, she pulled her hood around her face and made sure that her skin wasn't exposed. It didn't matter that she was immortal, cold wind still hurt like a bitch if it came in contact with exposed skin.

Once her thoughts quieted themselves, she heard an argument forming between a pair of girls behind her. She stepped off the path and remained completely motionless, something that wasn't difficult, and was grateful for the camouflage her cloak provided.

She soon identified the voices of Katie Bell, her fellow chaser, and Katie's friend, Leanne. They were arguing quite animatedly about the package Katie was carrying. It wasn't until they were a tad closer that Anastasia recognized it.

_Oh, Draco. Please. No._

She was pleading to her common sense to tell her that Katie wasn't holding the package Draco's mother had given him, the package that was radiating Dark Magic even from twenty feet away.

But she accepted the facts in front of her and continued to listen in.

"Shut it, Leanne! I _have _to take this into the castle." Katie yelled over the wind.

"No you don't! You shouldn't even be holding it; you don't even know what it is! Just throw it on the side of the road, and let's go." Leanne replied.

"Stop being so stupid, Leanne! I can't just abandon it! How on earth would Professor Dumbledore get it then?"

_Oh no._

Anastasia lifted her wand from beneath her cloak, and easily made a rip in Katie's glove, which the girl didn't notice. She then made another cut in the packaging of the item, a cut that would come in contact with Katie's hand if she moved it just right…

She knew that there was no way Katie would die from such little contact with the item, so she didn't feel guilty for what happened next.

The exposed skin of Katie's hand finally connected with the item when Katie snatched the package out of Leanne's reach. Katie immediately dropped the package, and rose into the air, with arms outstretched as if to take flight.

Anastasia knew this was her chance to get away without being seen, considering Harry, Hermione, and Ron were now observing Katie with Leanne. But instead of running to the castle, she ran back to Hogsmeade, fully intending to find Draco.

It wasn't difficult, considering he was right where he told her he would be: with Blaise in the Three Broomsticks, sharing a firewhiskey.

She would wonder how he was able to get the alcohol later. She took a seat at their table.

Blaise greeted her with a nod, which she returned.

"Hello Anastasia. What are you doing here?"

She was sure Draco didn't mean to sound severe, but his greeting was indeed laced with it.

"I got bored of window shopping in this weather. Would you two care to join me on the way back to the castle?"

Draco agreed, and downed what was left of his drink.

"I have some business to attend to. I'll see you in the common room, Draco. It was…nice to see you, Anastasia." Blaise said, attempting to find the right words.

"It was nice to see you, too, Blaise. Will you save me a seat in Ancient Runes on Tuesday?"

Blaise eyed her apprehensively, probably wondering what she was playing at, but agreed to do as she asked, and walked out of the bar.

She stood and waited for Draco to pull on his black, wool cloak and gloves, and then the pair walked out of the bar together.

As they walked against the blistering cold wind, towards the castle, she slipped her arm through his, in an attempt to loosen his rigid state before starting, what was sure to be, an interesting conversation.

It started off harmlessly enough; especially when one considered that Draco pulled his arm closer to himself once Anastasia had laced her own arm through his, which brought her closer to him.

Of course, the pair was completely oblivious to this, as it was all happening subconsciously. As if their souls knew what they wanted, but didn't let their brains in on it.

"Draco, weren't you carrying a package earlier?" Anastasia asked, her voice dripping with innocence, even though she was fully aware of the package's current location.

She couldn't see his face, both of their hoods were shielding their faces from the wind, but she knew she had said the correct thing. She felt him tense up, something she wasn't expecting, considering she didn't realize how close they currently were.

"I gave it to Blaise. It was a gift for his mother, from my mother. Her birthday is coming up, and my mother will not be able to see her on the actual day, so I agreed to deliver the gift to Blaise." He lied, somewhat smoothly.

Even if she didn't know the truth, she would have easily seen through his _obviously_ transparent lie.

"Ah! That makes sense." She replied, giving his arm a small squeeze in reassurance that she believed him. He slightly relaxed at this gesture, but it was nothing of consequence.

The pair continued the trek to the castle, discussing Astronomy class on Monday and hoping that it would be canceled because of the snow that was predicted to fall. They had a good feeling that there would be snow because the prediction wasn't made by Professor Trelawney.

It wasn't until they were in the castle, waiting in line for Flitch to poke and prod them with his Secrecy Sensor, that Draco finally seemed to relax. But the comfort didn't last long.

Professor McGonagall appeared beside them.

"Miss. Hunt, Mr. Malfoy, will you both please follow me."

Anastasia began trailing behind the elder witch but couldn't go far, considering her arm was still looped through Draco's.

"Come on," she told him, while tugging on their arms.

Draco then matched her pace as they followed the Professor to her office.

Once they were all inside, the door shut, and McGonagall took her place behind her desk. The pair remained standing until she motioned for them to take the seats provided.

"I am not sure if either of you have heard, but there has been a serious accident." She paused to observe their reactions, but saw nothing that would alert her that they knew what she was talking about.

"A student, Katie Bell, came into contact with a Dark Magic item while returning from Hogsmeade. Do either of you know anything about who could have given this item to her?"

Anastasia made sure to have a mask of concern mixed with confusion on her lovely face.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't know anything," she said, quite convincingly.

The elder witch studied her for a moment before deciding that she was telling the truth, and shifted her gaze to Draco.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy? Do you know anything?"

"I'm afraid not, Professor," he replied after a moment.

"I see. And, Mr. Malfoy, may I ask where you were while you were in Hogsmeade?"

She hoped Draco wouldn't become defensive.

"Of course, Professor. I ate lunch with my mother, and Miss. Hunt, and then…" he didn't continue.

"And then he joined me in browsing Dominic Maestro's shop. If you're curious, Professor, you can owl Mr. Dominic as soon as the weather lets up. He will confirm that I was in there for at least half an hour looking at his newest cellos." She interjected, hoping McGonagall would believe her.

"I'm afraid I was speaking to Mr. Malfoy," she said, while looking at Anastasia with extreme distaste. But she turned to Draco, "is this true? Did you accompany Miss. Hunt in the music shop?"

Draco raised his chin a fraction of an inch, which made his strong jaw more pronounced, and Anastasia was, temporarily, caught up in a fantasy where she would place a string of kisses down his jaw and neck, over his collarbone…

"Yes. Then we met Blaise in the Three Broomsticks, had a butterbeer, and made our way back to the castle."

McGonagall obvious didn't believe their story, but still let them leave her office with a request that they report to her if they heard anything of consquence.

Once they were in the hall, Draco turned towards her.

"You didn't need to lie for me," he spat.

She immediately became defensive, but kept her voice low, so their argument would not alert anyone. "I obviously did, considering you paused when you were explaining your whereabouts."

"I was doing a fine job covering for myself!"

"That remains to be seen," she said sarcastically.

She could see how much he wanted to yell at her from the way his entire body was tensing up, and how he was leaning towards her more. After a moment, he fully relaxed.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a wave of his hand.

"What the hell does that mean? You seriously are going to leave an argument unresolved?"

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you, Anastasia. I have too many other things to deal with. Besides, I wouldn't want a rift between us before we go skipping off to my house for Christmas."

"There's the _real_ Draco, as surly and sarcastic as they come!"

"Shut it, Ana!"

She cut her eyes at him, expressing the annoyance she felt, turned around, and marched off to the nearest staircase.

She caught an image of him in a nearby window, and was thrown off by how distraught he looked, gazing at her retreating form. But the moment quickly passed, and he also stormed off, but in the opposite direction, most likely heading for the Slytherin common room.


	9. IX

**Before we get started, **I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Nicky-Maree, Collykins, and thtgirlkrystina, whose reviews pretty much made my year. Also, because of the interest in Reed I have been hearing about (I honestly wasn't expecting _this _much when you all haven't even met him yet. Not that I am complaining), I have added a scene to this chapter (the first one, so you all aren't too terribly confused) that I honestly did not have in my outline. And I know that you all don't know about my journal, which contains the outlines for all my written chapters, along with some heart-wrenching scenes that will not occur until later chapters, but once I have an outline it _doesn't_ change, so the fact that I changed it proves my love for all of you. Plus, I had a LOT of fun writing it and I am excited for when Reed becomes as regular as Ana and Draco in the story (don't even act surprised. You _knew _it was coming eventually).

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

He finally found the sweet shop in Wizarding Manchester that he had been searching for. He sauntered through the door and began to browse the shop in a similar fashion. He knew exactly what he wanted but felt compelled to make his way around the shop and over to the petite blonde that was also present, considering he found himself wanting something else as well.

She peered at the stranger from the corner of her eye once he was examining the Blood Pops next to her, but she couldn't stop herself from fully turning and taking a good, _long_, look at him. He couldn't have been taller than six feet, but he definitely made up for it in other areas.

He had an extremely well built body, with unbelievably broad shoulders, rippling pectorals, generously muscled arms, and a taut abdomen. She assumed it was from being a Beater on some Quidditch team, but it was actually from wrestling with the Romanian castle guards, which happened to be a few dozen, very unique, wolves. But of course, there was no way for a simple, Pureblooded girl like her to know anything about _that._

As she let her eyes move from his body to his face, she became even more delighted. He had a strong jaw, a nose that appeared to have been broken at some point and was never properly fixed (but he pulled it off _so _well), and a square, freckled face, which was framed by a mass of, what appeared to be, brown hair (but it was actually a deep red) that was cut close to his head. The only thing that should have alarmed her about him was the color of his eyes: they were as black as the night sky. They appeared to be one large pupil, and they should have made the girl feel extremely anxious for her own safety. But then he smiled, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth, and she felt comfortable once again. Of course, if she had taken a few more seconds to observe those teeth, she would have noticed that his canines were longer than they should have been.

"I'm Reed," the boy said, breaking their silence.

She giggled into her hand, flattered that the handsome boy had spoken to her.

"I'm Sophie," she finally replied.

He grabbed the candies that he had been eyeing and quickly paid for them, turning his back on naïve Sophie. She was momentarily peeved, and frowned to herself, wondering what she had done wrong. But he quickly returned his attention to her.

"Sophie, would you like to join me on a walk? I am quite thirsty and would be honored if you would accompany me in my search to find the perfect place to quench it."

She had no reason to accompany this boy she had just met, who was currently holding out his arm for her to accept his invitation, but she just _couldn't _turn him down.

So, against her better judgment, she accepted his arm, and the pair walked out of the shop and on to the ill-lit streets of Wizarding Manchester.

* * *

><p>She woke up in her four poster bed and stretched her aching muscles.<p>

Harry had been increasing the difficulty of the Quidditch practices, even though they had won their first match against Slytherin earlier in the month, and her still out-of-shape body was feeling the effects. Before she dragged herself out of her incredibly comfortable bed, she reminisced over the past month.

Katie Bell was _still _in St. Mungo's, and was probably going to be there for quite some time. She would have felt bad about her part in the whole situation, but she just couldn't bring herself to. It wasn't like they were good mates or anything, in reality they had never spoken to each other on matters other than Quidditch.

Speaking of Quidditch, Harry decided to let Dean Thomas temporarily replace Katie. She couldn't help but to find _that _situation entertaining, considering that Ginny and Dean were dating, and it was incredibly obvious, to her trained eye, that Harry fancied Ginny, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself. This was probably because of Ron, Ginny's brother, and Harry's best mate.

She couldn't help but to mentally wince at the thought of Ron, since he had begun dating Lavender Brown after they won the match, in sympathy for her new friend Hermione, who obviously had feelings for the bloke but was definitely not going to admit to anyone at this point in time.

In all actuality, Hermione had practically stopped speaking with Ron altogether, partially because of her jealously but mostly because his lips were constantly occupied with Lavender's. And it was because of Hermione's disinterest in Ron that the bushy haired-brunette had been spending most of her time with Anastasia. The two were constantly being seen together in the Great Hall, Library, and Gryffindor Common Room, to name a few. But what the school didn't know was that Hermione was spending much of her time listening to Anastasia's stories. The former was absolutely enthralled with the latter's life experiences.

Once she was satisfied with her memories of the majority of November 1996, Anastasia finally decided to prop herself up on her elbows to scan her room for her wand, but the sight before her made her breath catch in her throat.

Every inch of her room was covered in red carnations.

How she _loathed _the flower.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stormed over to her desk, where her wand was resting. But before she snatched it up, with the full intention of vanishing all of the hideous weeds into the Forbidden Forest, a note on the desk caught her eye.

_Dearest Ana,_

_ I hope my little note finds you in good spirits. _

_ I just wanted the morning of your special day to start out splendidly, which is why my first gift to you comes in the form of your _favorite _flower, the carnation. _

_I hope you enjoy my other gifts just as much._

_ Yours truly, _

_ Reed _

The rage that was coursing through her veins rendered her immobile. She couldn't think, she couldn't move. She wanted to scream from the top of the Astronomy tower until her voice gave out.

She hastily reread the note, with the intention of burning it, until a word on the opposite side caught her eye.

_If_

Just one word, and nothing else. She would have crumbled the note and threw it in the fire but she knew from her prior experiences with the prick that it would mean something by the end of the day. So she took out her anger on the atrocious flowers surrounding her: she burned them. Of course, she made sure that none of her personal belongings were harmed in, what she would later call, The Great Fire of 1996.

It wasn't until after she had disposed of all the ashes that she realized what today was: her birthday.

**~.~**

She decided to go down to breakfast alone after quickly bathing, dressing, and gathering her things for the day. She was one of the first people to arrive in the Great Hall, and took a seat near the middle of the Gryffindor table.

Once she was settled, she started on her breakfast of some bacon and two strawberry scones, poured herself a glass of icy pumpkin juice, and began to read _The Daily Prophet_, which she had persuaded a fifth year Hufflepuff in to giving her.

Reed's note promised more gifts, and if they were anything like the first she knew that she probably shouldn't be attending classes because of the commotion she will cause upon their arrival.

She only hoped that her few friends wouldn't give her anything. It wasn't because she didn't enjoy her birthday; she actually loved the day, considering it was solely focused on herself and receiving gifts, but because the last thing she needed was to bring even more attention onto herself. She realized how contradicting the thoughts were just as Hermione took the seat opposite her. The new arrival had taken to traveling the halls alone, which explained her solo apperance.

"Morning, Ana. Did you sleep well?" Hermione wondered.

"Relatively. What about you?" she replied while finishing a story about a girl named Sophie Bobbin who disappeared from Manchester the night before.

"Oh, about the same, I suppose. You look nice today. Your hair looks quite lovely like that."

Anastasia looked up from her paper to give her friend a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your hair is in curls today. Did you do it that way to celebrate your birthday?"

_Oh, shite._

"No, my hair is usually this way, but I use a straightening potion on it in case anyone…recognizes me."

She saw realization spread across Hermione's face and continued.

"It just slipped my mind while getting ready this morning. I was worrying about some other things. Also, would you please keep your voice down about my birthday? I would rather people not know."

Hermione looked a tad crestfallen, "if that is what you want. But I did get you a gift." She pulled a neatly wrapped box out of her school bag.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, considering you have probably read just about everything in the Wizarding World, so I got you a muggle book."

She accepted the gift, and tore into it. Hermione had gotten her a copy of _Persuasion._

She looked up in amazement. "I love this book."

Hermione's face lit up. "Really? I am so glad! I was so worried what to get you, and that was one of the few things I think of."

She smiled at the girl across from her, thanked her, and returned to her own breakfast and paper.

"Have you gotten a copy of this morning's paper, yet?" she inquired.

"No, but I believe that is the owl with it now."

She looked up to see the owl Hermione was speaking of, and also saw another owl approaching them.

By this time, the Great Hall contained most of the school, so the gossip that Anastasia Hunt was receiving birthday gifts via owl post spread like wildfire.

An enormous eagle owl dropped a distastefully decorated package in front of Anastasia. She immediately ripped the card off of the package, tore it open, and read its contents with extreme disgust, already knowing the giver.

_Hello again, darling._

_ I suppose that the flowers are gone from your room at this point, so I decided to give you something that will spark the interest of many of your peers._

_ It will be difficult to explain this one, but you're good at coming up with lies about your past at this point, aren't you?_

_ I would assume that you would have left Hogwarts by this time if you couldn't get Draco to believe your web of lies._

_ Have a lovely day, sweetie!_

_ Reed_

_ P.S. You aren't through with me yet. Be expecting a few more surprises over the course of the day._

The rage returned to her as she stuffed the letter in her bag and gave her full attention to the package, not bothering to notice the word '_you_' scrawled on the back of the note.

She would later wonder why she didn't just open the gift in the privacy of her room, instead of ripping open the package in the middle of the Great Hall.

A box of "Juicy Blood Pops!" stared up at her.

Lucky for her, Hermione was quick enough to disguise the atrocious gift as a box of chocolate frogs so that no one sitting around them would ask questions that she would be unable to answer, considering her current state.

Once she regained her composure she shrunk the box down, and shoved it into her bag.

"Who was that _from_?" Hermione asked, obviously feeling empathy for her friend.

Anastasia scowled in reply. "I'll tell you later," she muttered.

Hermione didn't appear satisfied, but choose to wait until the promised time to discuss it.

And then, another owl appeared. It looked exactly like its predecessor, but dropped a sole envelope on Anastasia's plate, instead of a package.

The letter was bright red, and the pair immediately knew what it was.

"Hurry! Open it before it explodes!" Hermione urged.

Anastasia ripped open the letter and waited for the inevitable.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOU!_

_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOU!_

_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAREST ANA,_

_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOO YOOOOOU!_

She if she wasn't furious before, then she undoubtedly was now.

She hadn't heard that voice in close to 800 years, and it most _definitely_ was not welcome.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Come on, Ana. Let's get to Ancient Runes," she whispered.

Not that she needed to. The entire Hall was completely focused on the birthday girl because of the commotion the howler had caused.

Anastasia suddenly stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder before addressing their audience:

"What? Have you never heard anyone been sung to via a howler, before?" she yelled at the hall.

No one moved, not even the teachers who were observing the events with wary eyes.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go." She muttered to her friend.

Once they were out the doors, the Hall erupted into gossiping over the morning's events.

* * *

><p>He knew, from the moment he woke up, that the day ahead of him would be quite interesting, but he didn't quite understand <em>why<em> until he went to breakfast.

Sure, Blaise was fuming over the fact that some second year decided to use his potions essay to doodle on with a practically permanent quill, but that didn't particularly capture his attention.

He took his time getting ready that morning, something he didn't usually do. Once he was in his uniform and ready, he turned to Blaise who was occupied with his essay:

"Ready to go to breakfast?"

"I can't. Not yet. I have to fix what that bloody imbecile did to my essay. I'll just see you later." He replied, while meticulously using the end of his wand, with a charm, to scrub away at the doodles.

"Alright," and he turned to leave the dorm.

"Wait."

Draco spun around and casually leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes?"

Blaise studied him for a moment before replying.

"You don't remember what today is, do you?"

Draco's eyebrows immediately furrowed and his mouth opened slightly in confusion.

"What are you talking about? It's just another day."

And then Blaise smirked for the first time that morning.

"Oh, I must have gotten the date wrong. I'm sure nothing of consequence will occur today."

Draco gave his closest friend a look that was as disbelieving as it was confused.

"You might just want to hex that kid, Blaise. Take out your anger in a healthy way. Plus, it's just the twenty eighth of November. What would be so special about today?"

Blaise simply shrugged and returned his attention to un-blemishing his essay while Draco proceeded out the door, his anxiety growing – he knew today was important, from the way Blaise was acting, but he did not yet understand why.

He began to understand once he entered the Great Hall that morning to the sound of someone's voice bouncing off the walls, singing 'Happy Birthday'. He waited by the doors to see who the unlucky bloke was, only to be flabbergasted.

It was Ana's birthday. And he definitely didn't have the faintest idea of what to do.

Somehow he found a seat at the Slytherin table, earning many glares in the process, considering he just about took a dive onto a few third year Ravenclaw girls and was the cause of a few glasses of pumpkin juice to spill across the laps of an entangled Slytherin couple whose names were currently escaping him.

_Finally _he found an empty seat, where he robotically piled food onto his plate, not even bothering to notice that he had scooped a generous amount of eggs onto his plate – he hated them.

It was the commotion of the entire Hall that brought him out of his stupor, and made him scan the Gryffindor table for his newest mate.

But she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>She dropped herself into the empty desk she shared with Blaise, while waiting for class to begin. Thankfully, the Professor was currently suffering from a serious case of Scrofungulus and was presently residing in St. Mungo's for treatment.<p>

Blaise turned to her and gave her an award winning smirk.

"Happy Birthday, darling."

She immediately rolled her eyes.

"_Merlin, _I'm never going to live down that howler."

He laughed, "You're utterly correct. I wasn't even at breakfast and I heard about the incident on the way here. Who was that awful thing from, anyway? The sender was the topic of the gossiping Hufflepuffs in front of me."

"He is no one you will ever meet." She replied tersely.

"Ah, I see. A past lover, then."

Her eyes immediately shot daggers at her companion, which he countered by presenting a bouquet of yellow geraniums.

She simply sent the flowers a condescending gaze and turned her attention to the front of the class, where this week's substitute was busying himself with enchanting chalk to write the day's lesson on the board.

"Oh, come off it, Ana," he whispered. "I just wanted to give you a birthday gift, one friend to another."

She peaked at him, and decided that he was being honest, and only slightly teasing her.

"Fine. Give me the damn flowers."

And once they were in her grasp, they were shoved into her bag, causing the giver to wince as if he could feel the pain the geraniums were going through.

Then, a rather unexpected guest arrived in class, carrying a long, thin box with a green bow.

"This package just arrived for Anastasia Hunt, sir." The first year explained.

The substitute motioned for the boy to deliver the package, which the boy did while dodging the stare he was getting from the recipient, and once his mission was accomplished, he scurried out the door.

She instantly knew who the package was from, so she felt no want to read the note that was attached. So she ripped it from its place on the box and shoved it into her bag, where it joined its two brothers that she received earlier.

She slowly took the lid off the box, painfully aware of the attention she was currently getting.

Inside was a stunning peacock quill.

She instantly scowled down at it, slammed the lid back on the box, and threw all of it into her bag.

Let's just say that the rest of the day didn't go much better.

At lunch, she received a copy of _The Importance of Being Earnest_, her favorite play, which was quickly given to Hermione, considering Ana already had a copy of it.

During her break in the mid-afternoon, she received an extremely extravagant gift: a pair of square, emerald earrings, with diamond accents, that were probably the size of her big toe.

She tried to throw them out the window of the Gryffindor common room, but they were obviously enchanted, considering the not-so-little buggers reappeared in her bag not to long after they took that fatal fall.

When she was in the library with Hermione, studying Potions before dinner, she received a large garment box, which contained a forest green, velvet, strapless gown, with a matching cloak.

"Wow," Hermione breathed when she caught sight of it. "I don't even want to imagine how many galleons that was."

"Either do I," she mumbled in reply, while trying to think of a way to casually get the box to her room.

* * *

><p>When he finally arrived ten minutes late to dinner, he was in the same state of panic that set in that morning.<p>

He still hadn't come up with a birthday gift.

He had owled his mother, who responded that she would be sending flowers, and that he should give jewelry. He told her that he refused to give Ana jewelry, to which he received the response that he would have to figure this out on his own.

Blaise told him that she didn't want a gift. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't considering just telling her that he hadn't gotten her anything. Merlin, she might be relieved to know that he didn't want to bring attention to a day that just told you that you were one year closer to the end of your years. Weren't women always harping on men for bringing attention to their age, anyway?

He had finally reached a resolve, that he would just wish her the simply 'Happy Birthday' and move on with his life, but then he caught sight of her laughing at something the Mudblood just said, why _did _she associate with such filth anyway, and everything fell apart.

She had quickly become a close acquaintance of his, many believed the two to have a much more intimate relationship, and he could not simply underrate the day she came of age. So he quickly turned on his heels, and headed to his dormitory, knowing exactly how they would celebrate.

* * *

><p>During dinner, when she was ignoring the entire school with Hermione, a note materialized to her right.<p>

Automatically assuming it was from the same person who had been plaguing her throughout the day, she brushed it onto the floor. But it quietly returned to its former place, and she repeated the original action of brushing it away.

Finally, after the fifth or so time, she gave the note her attention.

_Meet me in the dungeon. I want to celebrate your birthday._

_ Draco_

And she then she truly smiled for the first time all day.

**~.~**

She arrived a little after ten o'clock to a dungeon that contained only Draco, two glasses, and a rather large bottle of firewhiskey.

"Oh, I see. You plan on getting me drunk, and taking advantage of me, is that it?" she said while joining him at the table he was casually lounging at.

He shrugged and replied with a smile, "Damn! You caught me. Now have a drink."

He popped the cork out of the bottle, poured them each a glass, handed her one, and raised his own in a toast.

"To you, my friend, on your seventeenth birthday."

She tapped the rim of her glass on his, and the pair watched each other down their drinks.

"Another." He said, while pouring them each a second.

And the second round quickly joined the first.

It wasn't until the fourth, or maybe it was the fifth, drink that they spoke, other than signaling each other for a refill.

"Thank you." She said, breaking their easy silence.

"For what?"

"For not blowing today out of proportion."

"Oh."

And the sixth round joined the rest.

Finally, knowing her limit, she placed her hand over the glass when he made to refill the drink for the eighth time. He cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing and refilled his own.

She watched him in silence while he drank, refilled, pondered, and repeated.

Too soon the bottle was empty.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, Draco." she said, meeting his eyes that were having trouble focusing on one aspect of her face.

"I suppose you shall." He replied, with much slurring.

And she stood, looked him over once, deciding he was still fit enough to get himself to his common room, and quietly left the dungeon.

"Happy Birthday, Ana," he finally said, while staring down at the empty glass he was twirling in his hand.

**~.~**

It wasn't until midnight that she arrived to her room, where she was met with a wonderful surprise: Genevieve had finally returned.

The phoenix acknowledged her friend's presence with a short, haunting melody, and stuck out her leg.

The note attached, which only contained the word _will_, reminded Ana of the six notes that were stashed in her bag from the course of the day, and her stomach immediately fell to the grounds outside.

She quickly gathered the notes, and turned to their backs. Once they were lined up in the order they had been received, they gave her a message that made her cry out as if she were in physical pain:

_If you don't tell him, I will._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Thanks for reading! **

You all have to understand just how much I enjoyed writing this chapter even though it was kind of entirely (and for that I _am _sorry) a filler. But I _promise _that it was imperative to the story, plus this is pretty much my first filler, so please don't hate me too much. I can't find the right words to describe to you how much I loved including Reed in it, and I have a feeling that he will be throwing more wrenches into the story earlier than I planned, just because I had so much fun having him screw up Ana's birthday. But my biggest request is: what do _you_ think of Reed?

And just so you know: reading a review is the joy Ana received from burning all those carnations.

Love,

Kaitlyn

P.S. I am now planning on including before and after notes because I want to communicate with all of you, so I would appreciate if you would reciprocate the sentiments.


	10. X  Part One

**B/N: **Hello all! This chapter has taken a lot longer to write than I intended, and for that I am truly sorry. So I have decided to upload the first half of this chapter now and you should expect the next half within the week! To clear up what happened at the end of the last chapter, the notes made a threat from Reed that said if Anastasia didn't tell Draco her secret, he would do it for her, because he is a bastard (whom I love very, very much). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Draco was quickly scanning his room for any books he might require while he was home for the Christmas holidays, when his foot caught on one of Blaise's many shoes that were scattered around their shared dorm and he fell, face first, onto the hardwood floor.

"Shite!" he spat, while pushing himself up into a more comfortable position so that he could shout at his mate for not getting all of his belongings together. "You prat! The carriages are leaving in a matter of minutes, why don't you have all your shite together yet!" He paused while he repositioned himself to get a better look at the lump in Blaise's bed. "Wait. You have got to be joking. You're still asleep?" Draco yelled in disbelief as he pulled himself to his feet and marched over to his mate's bed. He snatched a book from the bedside table and used it to slap Blaise on the head.

Draco barely got out of the way of the other boy's fist, which, if he had not moved quickly enough, would have come into direct contact with his jaw. "Get up, Blaise! You now have a _grand_ total of eight minutes to get everything together and get down to the carriages."

Draco then shoved the book that he had just used, which happened to be _his _Astrology book, into his suitcase and swept out of their shared room, with a smirk on his face as he heard Blaise scrambling out of bed and around the room to gather his possessions.

It took him a few minutes to make his way through the throng of first and second years, but he was able to make it to their meeting spot with around two minutes to spare. He dropped his suitcase on the ground and leaned against the stone wall while he waited in the crowded Entrance Hall for Anastasia to arrive. But before she did, the petite fifth-year he had been casually chatting up for the past couple of months made her way over to him.

"You're going home for the holidays, too? How lovely," she said, with a smile that had other things on its mind besides simple inquiry.

"I suppose."

"Well, I do believe that it would be a lot of fun if we met up at some point, don't you?" she asked as she slid up next to him.

But, at that exact moment, Anastasia arrived, and she didn't seem at all envious that another girl was dallying with him.

"Oh, I think the three of us would have a _grand _time together, don't you, Draco?" Anastasia said, with condescension dripping from her words, and easily lacing her arm through his. And, when she finally acknowledged the other girl's existence, she said the first thing that came to mind: "What's your name again? Whore? Or is it Slut? Because I think they suit you equally."

The petite blonde was stunned, momentarily, speechless. Once she regained herself, she looked to Draco to defend her, but was met with a face that was repressing a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders before he and Ana turned, grabbed their bags, and strolled off in the direction of the carriages.

The blonde recovered herself fairly quickly and whipped out her wand, fully intending to curse Anastasia into the next year, but stopped in her tracks when she heard the girl yell over her shoulder: "Don't even think about it, twig. You'll cause more trouble for yourself than you could even imagine." She stashed her wand back in her robes and scowled at the couple as they moseyed arm-in-arm out the doors.

Once they were in line for a carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade station, Ana snaked her arm out of Draco's, and pulled the hood of her white cloak over her pretty curls, to keep out the snow that was just beginning to fall. Draco eyed her as she did so, and, when she caught his glance, she gave him a wide smile that held nothing but happiness.

He couldn't help but to crack a grin in return.

They didn't engage in conversation while they waited, but it didn't bother them. They had become close enough (though neither would admit to it) that words did not have to fill every moment between them. They enjoyed the easy silence _almost_ as much as their bickering, which, most certainly, hadn't been lacking since Mrs. Malfoy extended the invitation of spending the Christmas holidays with the Malfoy family to Anastasia.

Draco then took notice that Ana was not wearing red, but green, underneath her cloak. It wasn't as though red was a predominant color in her daily wardrobe (other than the red tights she wore with her uniform, now that it was cold enough for such clothing, and her Gryffindor tie) but she was wearing a lot of green around him lately, and today was certainly no exception.

She had on a cream color sweater, cashmere from the look of it, a modestly short emerald green skirt with black tights, and black shoes.

He was considering inquiring about his observation, but they were now at the front of the line and their carriage had finally arrived. He let out an exasperated breath, which earned him a questioning glance from his companion, as he grabbed their suitcases, threw them on the top carriage and held out his hand to help Ana into it, which she didn't accept. He rolled his eyes, shoved said hand into his pocket, and joined her inside.

It was only a matter of minutes before they arrived at the station and climbed out of the carriage. Ana immediately made her way towards the train, but Draco had different plans. He tapped her shoulder, which caused her to turn around, and motioned for her to follow him, which she did somewhat unwillingly. He quickly opened the nearest door he could find and waved for her to enter the room, and once she did, he joined her.

In hindsight, he should have checked to make sure that the room he picked out wasn't a broom cupboard. But it was too late now, and they were standing with chests practically touching, faces mere centimeters away from each other, glaring into each other's eyes, with their luggage strapped to them.

"What, in Merlin's name, are we doing in a broom closet, Draco?"

He ripped his eyes from her face and shoved his hand into the pocket of his cloak, where he pulled out an extremely old mirror.

"Now he's admiring himself! I'm leaving," she said, while placing her hand on the doorknob.

"No!" he yelled, and put his hand over hers to stop it from moving.

She said nothing, but instead cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an excellent excuse.

"We aren't getting to my house via train. We're getting their with a port key."

It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place!" she retorted, while placing her hand on the mirror.

A few seconds later, the pair felt the familiar tug behind their navels as they were transported from Hogsmeade station, to the drive of Malfoy Manor.

She stumbled as they hit the gravel on the path leading towards the front doors of Draco's home. Once she was stable, she took in her surroundings and could only think of one word to describe the Manor: incredible.

It was an old home, but it belonged to an old family, which meant it had a certain magic all its own. The sight of a home almost as old as her own stirred something within her, and a small smile crept upon her face.

Draco motioned for her to accompany him down the drive, and the pair quickly made it to a set of iron gates that they easily passed through, as if the gates were made of smoke.

Once they were within the beautifully landscaped, snow covered grounds, Ana observed a few albino peacocks strutting around the hedges that lined the edges of the property and scowled. They reminded her of the quill she received for her birthday, and the threat that she received that same day. She stopped walking, turned to her companion, and felt her heart drop to her feet. She was dreading telling him her darkest secret, she didn't even want to think about how much he would despise her for lying to him. She looked down, tightly shut her eyes, and took a deep breath, calming herself.

Draco halted in his steps to wait for her, and when she finally returned his gaze she thought she saw worry melt off of it and turn back into the blank expression he so often wore.

But, of course, she couldn't be sure.

So, she placed her hand in the crook of his awaiting arm, and the pair walked up the steps to the front doors which opened without any aid. Immediately waiting inside was a house elf, which took their cloaks and bags, squeaked a welcome, and scurried off.

She gazed around the foyer, which went up for three floors, whose side walls were filled with portraits of deceased Malfoy family members. A grand stair case was located about fifty feet from the front door, it took up the entire width of the opposite wall, and a portrait of the current family was at the top of it. The floor was made of a dark grey stone and covered in various green rugs, and the walls were covered, behind the portraits, in dark green tapestries. The entire room was cozy, in a certain way. If you hadn't grown up on the estate of Salazar Slytherin himself, you probably would have referred to the room as 'unwelcoming' and 'cold.'

But she smiled to herself and turned her attention to Narcissa, who had just entered the foyer from a library adjacent to it. Narcissa had a warm smile on her face and opened her arms in welcome to the pair of them.

"Welcome to our home, Anastasia. I'm so glad you two have arrived. I've had the elves cleaning the house nonstop for the past four days in preparation for your arrival," she continued with the mindless chatter for a few minutes and then motioned for the two of them to follow her into a sitting room to the left of the foyer, where a fire was roaring in a great, white marble fireplace which had an extremely large portrait of the albino peacocks on top of it.

The pair were about to take their seats on a couch that was quite inviting but froze in their places when Narcissa practically shrieked: "Draco!"

He subtly cringed and attempted to answer his mother without lacing his voice with his annoyance, at which he failed miserably. "Yes?"

"Darling, I'm so sorry but I've just remembered. I set up an appointment for you at Madam Malkin's, so that you may have new robes for the Christmas and New Year's Eve gatherings, in a few minutes. You must go now! I won't be paying that portly woman any more than I have to, considering last time we were there she must have stabbed you with those needles of hers at _least _twenty times. Goodness knows I would be sending you to Paris if we had the time." She paused and remembered that she wasn't alone in the room. "Draco! I told you! You must leave! _Now!_" She yelled as she escorted him to the front doors.

Ana stayed in the sitting room to admire it and heard their voices muffled voices: "Now, don't linger in Diagon Alley. I want you home as soon as the appointment is finished." Narcissa insisted. She could practically hear Draco's eyes rolling. "Yes, yes, _alright _Mum. I'll return soon." And then she heard the doors closing and stood as Narcissa reentered the room.

The woman made her way over to Ana with a wide smile and engulfed the girl in a motherly hug, which Ana returned with only slightly less enthusiasm.

"You do not know how happy it makes me that you are here." Narcissa said as she pulled out of the embrace.

Ana gave her a small, but genuine, smile in return. "I can't thank you enough for extending the invitation."

"Alright then. I do suppose that I should give you a tour of my home!"

And for the next hour Ana followed her hostess around her vast home, and was shown practically the entirety of the manor.

The tour concluded when Ana was shown the room in which she would be staying. It wasn't a particularly large room, but it was filled with some of the finest pieces of furniture she had ever laid her eyes upon. The walls were a deep emerald, all of the furniture was made of the same black wood that the floor was made of, and any linens that were in the room were a shade of the emerald on the walls.

Her things were already on the bed, opened, and with most of her robes already hung in the closet. A house elf was near the foot of the bed, waiting for any further instruction from her mistress.

Narcissa gave Ana a final hug and turned toward the elf. "That is all, Linny. Meet me in the hall and we shall discuss dinner."

Turning back towards Ana, "I'll send her up once dinner is ready. Please, make yourself at home." And with that final note, the elf and Narcissa left the room.

Once they were in the hall the elf tugged on her mistress's robes.

"I found something in the young mistress's things. You said to find anything that might apply to Master Draco and I believe this might," she said as she pulled a thick letter out of the robe-like cloth she wore.

Narcissa took the letter gingerly from the elf and felt her heartbeat quicken and her eyes widen as she immediately recognized the slanted writing.

"Thank you, Linny. Now, go prepare dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, please don't hate me. I _promise_ that the next half will be up within the next week.

Reviews are like the season premiere of your favorite television show.

Love and chocolate chip cookies,

Kaitlyn


	11. X Part Two

**B/N: **Here it is! Just like I promised! It's quite a bit longer than the first part and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 10

Ana had been with the Malfoy's for six days, with Christmas Eve tomorrow. All of the house elves and Narcissa had practically been blurs since her arrival when they were not eating or, in the elves' case, preparing food to eat. Ana had been spending most of her days in Draco's company, either reading or playing wizard chess. It took her by surprise how low-key he was in his own home; it was quite refreshing to know that he didn't act like a spoiled prat all the time. Of course, she knew that part of the reason he was not acting in that way because of his mother. Not even a fool would have been able to doubt the love that the mother and son had for one another.

She had convinced Narcissa to let her travel to Diagon Alley for the afternoon under the pretenses of having her dress for the Christmas Eve dinner altered. But Ana was leaving for an entirely different reason. She hadn't chanced bringing blood with her, in the case that the elves would be going through her things on a daily basis, so she hadn't fed herself since she had left Hogwarts and it was showing in her appearance. Her skin was becoming an awful pasty-white color, purple circles were forming around her eyes, and her hair had practically lost all of its shine. In short, if she weren't half-Veela she would have looked like a walking corpse. And, to make matters worse, she was becoming enraged at the drop of a hat and was barely able to keep up with her human façade.

So, she pulled her cloak around her as she stepped into one of the many fireplaces in Malfoy Manor, threw down a handful of Floo Powder, and clearly articulated, "The Leaky Cauldron." She watched as many fireplaces zoomed past her, and finally stepped out at the correct one. The pub wasn't very busy, considering the time usually meant for the daily lull between the lunch and dinner crowds. As she stepped out of the fireplace the bartender, Tom, gave her a curious look. Hoping not to bring too much attention upon herself, she returned the look with a small smile and made her way towards the door that would give her entrance to Muggle London. But before she stepped out, she pulled her cloak off of her back, waited a moment, and then slipped her arms into a stunning white peacoat. At that moment she couldn't have been more grateful for such a remarkable article of clothing.

Once she was in Muggle London she did her best to assimilate into the crowd, which was difficult considering the cloudy weather insured that many would be indoors, as she made her way to the closest bookstore – she had a weakness for smart Muggles. Once she was inside she began to scan the store for the most masculine man she could find, since they were the ones who would be able to handle the amount of blood she planned on taking from them. Then she found the perfect candidate. He was in the back corner, reading some automobile guide, standing with his back towards her. She quickly made her way to him, no longer caring about being subtle when her next meal was so close.

It was almost comical how easy it was to persuade him to follow her into the closest deserted back alley, and from there everything happened lightening fast. She slammed him against the brick wall as her pupils dilated, taking over her eyes, and her canines elongated. She saw a moment of realization on his face right before she pounced, but it was much too late for anyone to help him, or to even hear his screams.

About five minutes later, she dropped his lifeless body, feeling only a twinge of remorse. Of course, she would feel absolutely dreadful about herself later, but right now she needed to find one more person. She figured if she fully drained two bodies she would be able to get through the rest of the holidays without any slipups. She began walking away but stopped, remembering she needed to disguise his body. She pulled her wand out of her coat, muttered an old charm and watched as the body shimmered away. She stashed her wand back in its appropriate place and pulled her coat around her frame as she turned towards the mouth of the alley.

Her halted in her steps when she saw that someone was watching her from the street, but then she remembered that no one should have been able to see her, the only thing that would have the sight to see through the haze surrounding her was another vampire…

She looked more closely at the intruder, trying to study his features but they kept changing since she was still in the haze. She took some tentative steps forward until his features settled into a face that she recognized. She stretched her muscles until she was standing with their chests touching, her hands locked around his throat. She pulled him into the alley, far enough back from the street so that no one would take notice, slammed his head against the brick wall, her hands still around his throat, and bared her fangs at him.

"Now, now, Ana. What kind of greeting is this?" he managed to get out.

She retracted her fangs and smiled at her old friend as she dropped her hands from his throat and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Once their embrace was done she asked, "It's lovely to see you, but what in the world are you doing here, Fane?"

"Ugh, you need to know that you're the only one that can get away with calling me that, everyone else calls me by my real name! _But_, I wanted to see you, of course. "

She glared at him.

He threw his hands up in defeat, "alright! You caught me. I _might _have come because I wanted to speak with you about the current events that are happening in your world."

She cocked an eyebrow in response.

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "its about You-Know-Who."

Her eyes widened in response and she grabbed his arm to pull him farther into the alley.

"How is _he_ affecting _you_? Are you not still living in Romania?"

"Oh, I am! I have quite a few responsibilities now –"

She interrupted, "You're in charge now? Congrats!"

He smiled humbly and continued, "but You-Know-Who's power has extended far past Britain. We, meaning our kind, are beginning to feel his effects."

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but I still don't understand why you are here."

"To be honest, we need you. _I _need you." He pleaded.

"Fane, I can't just drop everything and help you! I just – I can't help you right now."

He studied her pleading expression for a moment. "Alright, well I won't hold this against you, considering I did show up out of the blue, but if you _are_ able to help us please come to Romania. Come _home._"

"Stefan, you know that Romania isn't my home."

"Aw, come now Ana, don't use my real name! But, Romania is your home. You need to accept that. It is the place where you belong."

"I belong with –"

"No! You don't belong with witches and wizards or humans or werewolves or any type of magical creature. You belong with vampires and you have belonged with us since you became one of us!" he argued as he began to pace around the small space. "Goodness Ana! Don't you understand the pain you caused when you left? You didn't only hurt me, you hurt your friends, Sarah and Kate and Dori."

Pain flashed across Ana's face.

"See! I knew you missed them. _Please, _Ana. Come back with me. We can be together again."

Ana finally found her voice, "Stop it, Fane. You and I aren't even on my mind considering there has never really been an 'us', and of _course _I miss my friends but I can't come back with you."

"Yes you can! You have a choice, Ana. You can do whatever you want with your life! You're a vampire, you can't lose sight of that!"

"I never have! Dammit Fane, _I'm_ the cursed one. I may be similar to you but I'm not like you and you know that!"

"You wouldn't be acting like this if you were around your own kind more often. By exposing yourself to humans, interacting with them other than to feed, it's unnatural!"

"Stop insulting my lifestyle! If you really want me to return this definitely isn't the way." She turned around, fully intending to leave, but stopped short. She spoke in a softer voice, "I don't want to leave while we're in the middle of a fight." She murmured with her back to him.

_I can't chance having any more enemies than I already do._

He stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her arm. "Then don't. _Please _come back with me. Everyone, not just your friends and I, we all miss you."

"I really can't, Fane. I'm helping an old friend; I'm trying to bring down You-Know-Who. Knowing that I have the support of everyone is great, but I just – I can't come back right now." She stressed, finally facing him again. His hand fell from her arm and she watched him cross his arms on his chest as he leaned back against the brick wall.

He sighed as he studied her. "Alright. I'll do my best to support you from home, and if you need any type of help just send me word."

She gave him a sad smile, "Thank you. I do believe you sought me out just to convince me to return, but I can't stay mad at you. I'll be seeing you, Fane."

"A man can only hope," he replied as he gave her a small nod. He then turned and retreated into the shadows that the buildings around them created, and disappeared.

She sighed heavily as she returned to the main street to find her next meal.

* * *

><p>"Alright, well I do suppose that the visit with your father could have gone better, but we had to visit him, Draco. Even if he is in Azkaban, it is almost Christmas and we had to see him. You haven't seen him since before you left for school and I know he didn't say anything, but he misses you. He misses us –"<p>

"Mum." Draco interrupted, in a low menacing tone.

She stopped walking towards the stairs and turned towards her only son, watching him with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry for rambling, darling. I just don't want you to hate your father."

"Much too late for that." He muttered.

"Now, Draco. You are not going to talk about him that way."

"Why shouldn't I, Mum? He was stupid enough to get caught doing the Dark Lord's bidding! Plus, don't even try to sell me on the idea that he cares about me. He's _never _cared about me personally. Just how my status is in school. He's an arrogant bastard who doesn't deserve you! Merlin, I don't deserve you, Mother."

The woman walked over to her son, whose eyes were focused on the floor, and put her hands on either side of her face, making him meet her eyes.

"You _are_ good, my son. Deep down, I know that you will make the right choice in the end. And the final choice is the one that matters the most."

Draco covered his mother's hands with his own, but quickly removed both pairs from his face. He stormed into the library, and was followed. He was radiating anger and was looking for an outlet. He decided to throw the closest bust of one of his ancestors across the room, where it hit the wall opposite him and shattered. Narcissa didn't even flinch.

"That was of your grandfather," she sighed.

"I don't care!" he bellowed in reply. "Mother, I'm _not_ good, I never have been! Merlin, I never will be! You and that bastard didn't raise me to be _good._" He continued to bellow, and spat the last word.

Narcissa hadn't moved from her spot during his tantrum.

"We may have not raised you in a conventional way, but we have and will always love you."

"That is shite Mother, and you know it. He doesn't love me. He's never loved me! If he did, he wouldn't have pushed me to mark myself for death." He yelled at her as he shoved his left forearm in her face.

She met her son's wild eyes and pushed his arm out of her face.

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to even look at you when you are like this. I don't care where you go, just make sure you aren't around me until you are done screaming at the world for your problems. We both know that you can get through this, so stop blaming your father and I for raising you in a way that you don't see fit. You will be able to raise your children in which ever way you wish, so become the man that you want your future children to look up to." She stood up and elegantly stormed her way out of the library, but stopped when she reached the door and turned to face her son, who was still fuming.

"What, Mum?" he spat.

"Become the man that Ana believes you to be." And she left Draco alone.

His anger was then given more fuel and he continued to wreak havoc around the large library, tearing books from their places on the shelves and breaking anything he thought worthy.

After an indefinite amount of time he observed the war zone he was in and took a deep breath. He had to admit that he felt a bit better now. So he made his way around the mess, not feeling a bit guilty about the work the house elves had ahead of them, and towards the door, which he then realized was still open. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ana leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and a judgmental expression that seemed to be permanently etched upon her face. He raised his head and squared his shoulders, fully ready for an all-out screaming match.

"What?" he spat.

She pushed off the frame and dropped her arms. "Come on, we're going to make cookies."

He was almost positive he was losing his mind.

"Excuse me?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"I didn't stutter. Now follow me, Ares."

He wanted to follow her but he couldn't move his feet.

"Did you seriously just call me the god of war?" he yelled, considering she was out of his sight now.

He heard her footsteps and then saw her peak around the doorframe.

"After the little temper tantrum you just had, you've earned that title. Now, don't make me levitate you into the kitchen," she threatened before she disappeared again. Luckily, his muscles finally remembered how to move and he ran after her.

He followed her into his empty kitchen where she pulled out her wand and summoned the necessary ingredients as well as a large bowl.

"What, in Merlin's name, are we doing in a kitchen?"

"Damn, Draco. Don't you listen? We are going to make Christmas cookies because at least one of us is in desperate need of some holiday cheer."

Draco looked like he was in physical pain.

She put her wand down on the counter and walked over to him. "Have you ever made cookies before? Hell, have you ever cooked _anything_?"

He eyed her before glancing at the assembled ingredients with thinly veiled disgust.

"Oh my goodness. This day just keeps getting better and better! Come on then, I'm going to teach you a new skill."

"I have no want, wish, or desire to learn such a… a plebian task."

"Plebeian? Are we patrician nobility now?"

"Well, _I_ obviously am, since I'm the god of war. But you. _You_ are plebeian."

"Oh, well I called you Ares, who is the _Greek _god of war. If we were pretending to be Roman, you would be Mars. So, with that logic, I do believe that I just won this argument," she answered with a smile.

He simply rolled his eyes and leaned with his back against the counter. She was already standing at the opposite counter, enchanting measuring cups for the flour and baking soda, as well as enchanting the eggs to crack themselves, and he smiled to himself while he watched her, almost forgetting why he was upset earlier.

"Come on now," she urged without turning to look at him. "You need to pull your share of the weight for these cookies, or you're not going to get any."

He pushed off the counter and settled his elbows onto the counter she was working off of, while looking up at her. She cocked an eyebrow in response but didn't say anything as she returned her attention the bag of chocolate chips that were starting to spill.

"This reminds me of the potion we were working on at the beginning of the year. Did you just give up on it?" he inquired, interrupting the silence.

She glared at him before focusing on the whisk that was beating the eggs. "I don't believe that you deserve to know what happened to it. Considering you were the one whose presence faded."

"I think we both know why I stopped assisting you."

His mind flashed to a night that was almost three months ago, where they were alone at the top of the astronomy tower…

"Oh yes, that is it! You couldn't face seeing me after you kissed me and I rejected you."

"Excuse me?" he yelled, his words dripping with disbelief. "If I remember correctly, which I always do, you're the one who ran out, not me."

She let all of the supplies for the cookies clatter to the countertop and turned her body to fully face him.

"I ran out because you practically threw yourself at me!"

"You little liar! We both know the truth! You returned my kiss and lying to me isn't the way for history to repeat itself."

She scoffed. "Like I would want that to happen."

He let out a humorless laugh. "Stop lying, Ana. Its bad for your skin."

She returned the laugh. "You really think I have any issues when it comes to my looks? Have you _seen _me? I'm _flawless._"

"I think we both know that there is only one flawless person in this room, and it most definitely isn't you."

"You prat!" she laughed, but this time it was filled with good-natured humor. She quickly glanced around the supplies that she had assembled and suddenly had a wonderfully wicked idea. She grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Draco who was completely thrown off and for a moment could only look at her in disbelief. But once he realized what exactly she had done, he grabbed a handful of chocolate chips and began to strategically throw them at her head.

It was difficult because of the laughter that was shaking both of them, but she managed to grab his hands so that he stopped throwing the chips at her.

For a moment they stood there, in the Malfoy's kitchen, covered in flour and chocolate, just laughing. Completely forgetting the world around them, only sure of the world that they were beginning to create. Together.

But of course, the moment didn't last long, they really never do.

"I don't think we will be able to make the cookies now," Draco chuckled.

Ana sighed in response and smiled, "I think you might be right about that."

Suddenly their world was forcibly crashed back into the real one with the tapping of an owl at the kitchen window. Draco removed his wand from his jacket and used it to open the window.

The owl flew into the kitchen, dropped it's letter in front of Ana, and perched itself near the two, waiting for a response from the recipient.

Ana gave Draco a puzzled look, which he returned with one of his own, as she picked up the letter and tore it open. Once she glanced whom it was from she walked away from Draco, not wanting him to assume anything.

_Ana,_

_I know this letter may be coming to you as a surprise, but I had a question that needed to be answered. We both are attending the Malfoy's Christmas dinner tomorrow night, well I assume we both are considering you are staying with them, but I need a date and was wondering if you would like to accompany me._

_I know this seems a tad last minute, but that would be because it is. _

_Please send your reply back with Eros. _

_See you tomorrow, _

_Theo_

_P.S. It might be a good idea to say yes, or else seeing each other tomorrow would be incredibly tense and awkward, and neither of us wants that._

"Who is it from?" Draco asked, slightly defensive.

She spun around and faced him, letter still in hand. She decided to just hand him the letter, wondering what his reaction would be.

To be truthfully honest, she didn't know that they were expected to have dates. Narcissa hadn't mentioned that. It then dawned upon her that Narcissa had to have assumed Draco would ask her, and, if that was the case, she couldn't help but to wonder why he hadn't done so.

She watched quite a few expressions flash across his face as he read the short letter, and once he was done he looked up at her with an expressionless face.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked, breaking the quiet.

"I could care less what you do. It would be rude to tell him no," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

She kept her anger off her face, determined not to give him the satisfaction.

"Fine." She answered. "Do you have a quill and ink that I may borrow?"

He then summoned the requested items from across the kitchen and handed them to her without meeting her eyes.

She breathed heavily out of her nose, ripped off the bottom of the letter that was left for her response, and quickly wrote her reply, all while feeling his eyes upon her.

_Theo,_

_I would be more than happy to accompany you tomorrow. I'll meet you at the bottom of the main staircase at 8:07. _

_Don't you dare be late,_

_Ana_

She tied her response to Eros' leg and he took off.

"It's getting late, Ana. I think I'm going to go to bed."

She would have responded but he was already out the door and she was left alone in a very messy kitchen, covered in flour and chocolate, burdened with the task of finding and destroying a horcrux, dealing with blackmail from a former friend, and the only thing she could think about was how badly she wished for, and wanted, Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco and Ana barely spoke to each other the next day. Narcissa had them constantly going out to pick up the extra little things since the elves were occupied preparing the house for all of the guests that would be attending that night, and by the time six o'clock rolled around Narcissa was ushering them to their rooms to prepare themselves for the evening.<p>

Ana took a long shower and then meticulously did her hair so that every curl was just loose enough that the style was carefree, but sophisticated enough for an evening party. Soon enough she moved onto her make up and then went for her dress. She decided that she would put to good use two of the birthday gifts that Reed had given her since they were elegant enough for the evening.

She pulled on the velvet, emerald green, strapless gown, zipped it up, and went to admire herself in the mirror. She had to admit, even if she wanted to slice his stomach open so he would be able to watch guts would spill out, Reed always knew what looked good on her. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and just barely touched the floor – the perfect length – with her shoes on. She took a slow turn to watch how the dress moved and noticed that there was small, silver detailing around the hem of the dress and near her bust. She was momentarily awe struck with the beauty of it, but then was blown back to reality when she remembered who gave the dress to her. She met the eyes of her own reflection, scoffed, and swept over to the vanity where the enormous earrings were laying. She picked one up and tossed it between her hands, getting used to its weight before putting it on. She then returned to the mirror to make sure that she looked the way she had envisioned. She did, of course. She sighed as she turned and walked towards the door, glancing at her bedside clock before leaving. It read 8:10.

_Good. He deserves to sweat a bit._

She walked out of her room and down the hall to the main staircase, but before she descended it she peered around the corner of the wall. She saw around twenty people gathered in the foyer, casually chatting, awaiting an arrival, or even walking between some of the rooms, and heard at least fifty other guests in other areas of the house. She should have known that this would have been anything _but _a small gathering.

She also caught the form of one Theodore Nott, who looked just a tiny bit anxious about waiting almost five minutes for his date to arrive, and she also saw Draco waiting for someone near the door, most likely that blonde twat who couldn't keep herself off of him.

But she pushed those obnoxious little jealous thoughts from her mind and took a calming breath before she walked out into the view of the guests below. Her presence was only noticed by a few of the guests, her escort being one of them, but went unnoticed by the one person whose eyes she wished were solely focused upon her. She couldn't wait until that twig arrived, she planned on snapping her completely in half when they were alone.

However, what Ana didn't know what that Draco's eyes _were _focused on her, well on her reflection in the glass surrounding his front doors, and when he first saw her he finally understood what having your breath caught in your throat felt like. Of course, he wasn't going to turn around to look at her properly, they were in a disagreement, so he ripped his eyes from her reflection in the glass and focused them on the door, the same door that his date should have walked through ten minutes ago. But not even two seconds passed when his eyes bounced back to her image in the glass, watching as she slowly descended the stair case with her eyes locked on Nott.

Draco almost lost sight of Ana when Nott moved to the bottom of the stairs, with his arm extended, to greet her. Draco shifted slightly so that he could see the exchange. It appeared that Nott greeted her politely enough and she looked overjoyed (which made Draco want to retch up his lunch) to see him as she accepted his arm and the pair glided into the main sitting room. Draco scowled at his front door. He wasn't going to admit to anyone why he was in such a fowl mood, especially not Ana.

After five more minutes of waiting for that insufferable twig to arrive he began to pace. It started out normal enough, the pacing did, but as the time drew on, to twenty minutes past eight, and then thirty, the pacing became more heated. His steps became louder, as if he were hoping to step right through the floor, and he was practically jogging instead of pacing by the time a petite blonde walked through the door. Instantly he halted and stormed over to the girl he thought was his date. It wasn't until she was fully inside, with her cloak removed, that Draco realized he had never before seen this girl. She looked nice enough, pretty enough, and held a strong resemblance to his date, but she most definitely wasn't her. He didn't even think she went to Hogwarts, though she looked to be around his age.

But he kept his puzzlement internalized and asked, "May I help you?"

She turned to him and smiled, but there was something off about it. The smile was almost... _inhuman_. She seemed a bit put off when Draco didn't return her smile, but nevertheless answered his question.

"Yes, you can. You see I am here on behalf of my friend: your date. It seems that she came down with quite a case of dragon pox earlier today and won't be able to accompany you tonight. I volunteered to take her place, not wanting to be rude. Let me introduce myself. I'm Sophie Bobbin."

Ana had to admit that she was rather enjoying herself and her date as the night went on. Theodore wasn't bad company, and even if he were, she would have plenty of Draco's cousins to choose from to keep her entertained. She had danced with practically every male member of the Black family that was in attendance, and chatted for at least a few minutes with most of their sisters and wives and daughters, winning over every one of them with a simple smile. Well, she had won over almost all of them. She couldn't quite understand what Draco's aunt Bellatrix had against her, but whatever it was would soon come to pass. She just need a minute alone with the former convict and then she would have at least half of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers in the palm of her hand.

She quietly told Theodore that she had to excuse herself momentarily, saying she needed to take a visit to the powder room, before she made her way out of the ballroom and into a hallway that would take her to the library, where Bellatrix currently was.

However, what Ana didn't know was that she was being watched from an onlooker outside. You see, the windows in the hall she was currently striding down were quite large and offered a beautiful view of the gardens. But the Malfoys never thought about the view that anyone had from there. If they had considered that someone could hide out in their gardens, waiting for the perfect moment to walk right into the house, they would have put some kind of charm on the windows.

It turned out that luck was on his side tonight, for once, and he straightened up out of his crouch, brushed off any snow that was on his perfectly tailored suit, and decided that he would talk to Ana instead of waiting for Sophie to let him in.

In his absence from his three friends he had discovered that they all had quite a few unique powers, one of which was that they could communicate through their minds. He knew it would be quite a shock to her, but then, his presence was always a shock.

_Hello, beautiful. _He sent.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and immediately crouched into a defensive position, fangs bared and pupils completely dilated, as she scanned the hall for the source of his voice.

_Now, what kind of a welcome is that? Besides, I'm not inside the house. Look out the window._

Even from his position outside the house he could hear the snarl that issued from her.

_Bloody hell, Ana. Just look out the window._

She cautiously stood up and walked to the window in front of her. It took her a few seconds, but her eyes eventually found him in the snow. He knew that he stood out like a sore thumb; he was the only thing not snow-white for miles around. So he did what any man would do when they hadn't seen a woman they fancy in close to 700 years. He winked.

And she snarled in response.

_You have become so rude since we last saw each other. But, I do believe I have the right to tell you that you look absolutely stunning in that dress. I do have excellent taste when it comes to you, don't I? _

She bared her teeth in response. He should have been grateful that she had yet to figure out this form of communication, but he would have given practically anything to hear her screaming at him.

_Unfortunately for you, my presence here isn't to flatter you. My friend, Sophie, has replaced Draco's date for the evening, and she has promised to keep him quite… entertained. She also has orders from me to give his neck a nice snap if you try to stop me. I am here because you have not kept up your end of the bargain. I told you, almost a month ago, that Draco needs to know what you are. It's obvious that you have not done this, so I am here to give him a special book. _

He pulled the Slytherin genealogy book from his cloak, and held it up for her to see. Instantly her fangs retracted and her pupils returned to their normal size. She pressed her hand against the window, as if doing so would stop Reed from outing her.

_Now, now. Don't beg. I'm a forgiving man, and I will give you one more chance. You have until New Years Eve to tell Draco about your true nature, or I will. And stop your pouting. It makes you ugly._

And with those final words spoken to her mind, Reed stepped back into the shadows, and vanished from the gardens. Ana felt her knees give out and she dropped to the floor of the hall, where she stayed for a number of minutes trying to collect herself before finding Draco.

It didn't take too long to do so, considering that he, Theodore, and the Sophie character were all casually chatting in the ballroom. She took a deep breath before walking over and joining them.

"Oh, Ana! There you are. I was just getting to know Draco's beautiful date. Sophie, was it?" Theodore introduced.

Sophie smiled, and revealed just a hint of her fangs to Ana before she spoke, "Yes! And it is so fabulous to finally meet you, Ana. Draco hasn't been able to keep his mouth shut about you all night."

Ana glanced at Draco, who was expertly avoiding her eyes by looking around the ballroom, and let out an almost laugh.

"How very un-like you, Draco. But, I suppose it is nice to make your acquaintance Stacy—"

"It's Sophie."

"—like I said, _Stacy_. You should know it is quite rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking. I suppose I'll let it slide just this once."

"How kind of you to do so," Sophie answered, practically growling.

"Draco, Theodore, would you mind if I spoke to Stacy alone for a moment?"

The two didn't seem to care, and they walked off together, probably hoping to find a large bottle of Ogden's Finest.

Ana laced her arm through Sophie's and steered them to a corner of the room where they wouldn't be bothered.

"Alright, twat, let's get something straight. You should know by now that the older a vampire is, the stronger they are, so you also know that I could snap your frame in half before you even blinked an eye. I can also tell that you have nothing to protect you from sunlight so, even though you can't die, I can trap you in a room where you will feel the full effects of the sun during the day, heal at night, and repeat the process to my heart's content. So you need to leave this house now, and I won't follow through on these threats."

The other girl snorted in response.

"You don't scare me, you old maid. At least Reed _wants_ to be with me and isn't blackmailing me."

Ana barked out a laugh.

"Just how daft _are_ you? Reed doesn't love you, he doesn't love anyone. He is incapable of love!"

And for the first time all night, Sophie looked worried.

Ana immediately took advantage of the girl's insecurities. She locked one hand around the girl's throat, held her wand in her free hand, and bared her fangs. It only took one word from Ana to scare the girl to her soul.

"Leave," Ana snarled.

And Sophie left. Ana stood there for a moment, thinking over that exchange.

_That was much too easy._

But Ana chose not to dwell on the girl, and rejoined Draco and Theodore on the other side of the room.

"Where did Sophie go? I wanted to ask for a dance." Theodore greeted.

"It's lovely to see you too Theo. But Sophie had to leave. She got an owl from someone."

"Ah. Well then, I suppose that I should ask you for a dance." Draco interrupted.

Both Ana and Theodore looked at Draco as if he had suddenly grown four heads.

"What? She's my friend. Why shouldn't I dance with her?"

"Well she _is _my date, so I suppose that I should have a say in who she dances with."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You have no say in any of my actions. It doesn't matter if you are my date or not."

"Ana," he pleaded, turning his body towards her as if to block Draco out, "I didn't mean it like –"

"I know exactly how you meant it, _Theodore._" She paused, giving him a long condescending glare and placing against his chest so that he would step away from her. "I hope you have a lovely evening. You are free of any obligations to me, considering we are no longer here as a couple." And with that, she turned to Draco and they walked onto the dance floor.

Lucky for them, or it might have been Fate doing her duty, but a new song began just as they took their places.

"Can you waltz, Ana?"

"What do you think, Draco?" she responded with a smile.

And so they danced. They both knew how cliché their situation was but, because of either the holidays or the crowd they were in, neither said anything about it. They danced for a few songs, and it wasn't until the grand clock chimed ten o'clock that Narcissa called the entire party into the dining room for dinner. Ana began to walk with the crowd, but was held back by Draco.

"We are eating in another room."

Ana cocked an eyebrow, but nevertheless smiled at him. They began to walk into the foyer but stopped in the doorframe when one of Draco's family members caught their attention.

"Come now, Draco. Can't let a perfect moment like this one pass you up." The cubby old man said to Draco, gesturing to the top of the doorframe. "I'll leave you to alone." And with that he walked away, smiling to himself and chuckling at his own cleverness.

"Oh, come on Ana. We don't have to do this –"

"Draco. Do you really not want to kiss me that badly? Its just mistletoe," she interrupted with a smile.

He studied her for a moment, but was unable to tell if she was teasing him.

He began to back away, towards the room where they would be eating, but was surprised when Ana grabbed his tie and pulled his lips to hers. He knew, right when their lips met, that this would be etched into his memory for the rest of his life. Ana snaked her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, and it took every fiber of his being not to moan into her mouth. He grabbed her face, practically pouring himself into her. He needed this and (though he wouldn't admit it at the time) he needed _her_, every single part of her.

This kiss, just like the last one, ended much too soon. But she didn't run away this time. She stayed with him, under the mistletoe, leaning her forehead against his and sighing in contentment.

"That was… nice." She said finally, breaking the easy silence.

"You have no idea." He responded, and kissed her again.

And they would both remember that the Christmas Eve of 1996 was the start of something that neither of them should be doing, but it's always the things that we don't need that we want the most.

And on the same day, Fate smiled to herself. She couldn't have been more proud of the two young lovers, and she also knew that neither would be able to face what was to come without the others love, because their lives had always been intertwined, ever since Anastasia's birth. But the one thing that Fate didn't know was the conclusion of their story, and that was why she worried. Because even Fate has her favorites and she didn't want to see either one come to an untimely end. So she decided that she would do her best to protect them because, if she did, then they both might finally know what it means to be truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh my goodness, I had so much fun writing this!

Reviews are finding that perfect top in your size and on sale.

Lots and lots of love!

Kaitlyn


	12. XI

**B/N:** I'm not quite sure why, but I found this chapter particularly difficult to write. Well, it could be because I've made a pact with myself to start writing lengthier chapters since I take so long between updates. Either way, I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

When Ana awoke on Christmas morning she could truthfully say that she had never felt quite this way before. She slowly stretched, relishing the feeling, in her large bed at Malfoy Manor while trying to sort out the multiple feelings rolling around in her chest.

The first one she was able to identify from the rest was that she, in no uncertain terms, was worried about _quite_ a few things. She had been with the Malfoy's for over a week and was quickly able to figure out that neither Bellatrix nor Narcissa were in the possession of a horcrux and she most definitely wasn't going to return to Hogwarts without having at least located one. She had absolutely no idea what she was to do, especially since she was still unable to have a moment alone with Bellatrix.

She stopped stretching for a moment and stared up at the ceiling, remembering the night before. Specifically, how she was able to wrap practically the entire Black family around her little finger.

No other vampire had quite the same abilities as she, considering there was no other vampire that was half Veela. This combination presented her with quite a few attributes that took her many years to fully control, but when you have lived for almost a millennium, you learn quite a few things. And if there was one thing Ana was most adept at, it was _persuading _witches, wizards, Muggles, and vampires alike to view things the way she viewed them.

Of course, as with everything else in the world, there were exceptions. This ability of hers had absolutely no effect on extremely powerful witches and wizards, or else she would have been sent to the Dark Lord long ago. But, if she were able to convince Bellatrix to show her the horcrux that had been entrusted to her, it would make her existence just a little bit simpler. But only a little.

Because she was still dealing with the fact that she was being blackmailed, and that did not only make her furious, it frightened her. And she was furious at herself for being frightened. But she couldn't help it. Reed was the only person who could do this to her, make her feel like she was the most loathed being on the Earth and compliment her all the way to the gates of Hell, where she would swear there was two spots waiting for them. But of course, they would never see if there was a Heaven or a Hell.

They weren't that lucky.

And then, the final feeling that was stuck right in the middle of her heart was something she was terrified to admit, because it was that feeling that would determine so much that lies ahead for her. The decisions that she would and wouldn't make, and the places she might or might not go.

Although, it was _that_ feeling she pushed aside because she had to continue her act and it was, after all, Christmas morning.

She pushed herself up so that she could look around her room, and was pleasantly surprised by the small pile of gifts that had arrived at the foot of her bed. She rolled the comforter off herself and crawled down to the pile, where she began to remove gifts one at a time.

The first one she picked up was from Hermione, who had given her yet another book by Jane Austen: Emma. She smiled as she placed it aside and began to open a gift from Meryl and Lawrence. They had given her a new pair of pants, emerald green corduroy pants, and a long sleeved black shirt. All she could do was raise a questioning eyebrow and turn to the last gift, which was a simple box. She lifted and unwrapped it, but its contents were another box, much smaller than the first, and her old charms book. She lifted the smaller box and opened it, only to find an equally small piece of parchment, which read:

_If I am correct, which I usually am, you will need a spell or two that can be found in your original charms book in the next few days._

_ Happy Christmas_

_P.S. The spell works quite well on animals_

She found it quite odd that Dumbledore would be writing to her, and couldn't imagine what ancient spell she would need in the next few days, it wasn't as though she would be receiving a visit from the Dark Lord during her stay.

So she casually tossed aside both of the boxes, failing to notice the marked pages in the book, slide out of bed, and grabbed a silver bathrobe. She put on the robe as she walked out of her room and made her way down to the kitchen for a bit of breakfast before opening presents with Draco and Narcissa.

She pushed open the door and slightly jumped when she saw that she wasn't alone. Narcissa was sitting on a stool, nursing a steaming cup of coffee, and gave her a small smile as she entered.

Unfortunately, that smile was about the warmest Narcissa had been towards her since her arrival, and she couldn't quite figure out why. But, for the time being, she ignored it and played her role of the polite guest.

"Merry Christmas! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here, or else I wouldn't have –"

Narcissa cut her off with a casual wave of her hand, "Don't fret, darling. I've been up all night."

Ana walked towards the woman and took a seat a stool away from her. "But why have you stayed up? Why didn't you go to bed?"

"Well, the last guest didn't leave until about an hour ago and…" but she trailed off, not finishing her thought and gazing out the window.

"And?"

But Ana didn't receive a reply.

"Narcissa? Not to be rude, maybe you should get some –"

She stopped when Narcissa turned her gaze back to her, looking absolutely livid.

"Narcissa, did I say something wrong?"

But instead of responding, the witch practically jumped off her stool, rushing over to Ana and grabbing both of Ana's upper arms in her small hands. She was surprising strong for her small frame. And Ana didn't notice that a letter with slanted writing fell from the counter when Narcissa had attacked her.

"Who. Are. You?" she asked, spitting out every word.

Ana resisted every natural instinct to throw the woman off and focused on figuring out what she meant.

"What do you mean? I'm – I'm Ana! Anastasia Hunt. I'm your son's friend!"

"You _liar_!" she shouted. Ana was worried that Draco might hear what was going on and was racking her mind for a solution.

"I'm not lying! Narcissa, what on earth is wrong?"

But instead of a response, Ana received a push on her mind, which she didn't even think to block because of how unexpected it was.

Instantly, she was reliving a conversation in the Owlery with Harry, meetings with Draco in the dungeons, and her meeting with Dumbledore last August. Narcissa was going through those memories so quickly, as if they were only confirming things she already knew, but it was what happened next that shocked Ana speechless. Narcissa had found memories from _years _ago, her early years as a vampire, even memories of spending time with her mother and father. But Narcissa had also found the memory of her grandfather banishing her father and mother after she became a vampire, and of the child that her grandmother had given birth to shortly after. The memory of her uncle's wedding to his second cousin, the birth of their first child. The child that would be the _very_ great-grandfather of Tom Riddle. Then Narcissa went to the memory of her late-night conversation with Hermione in the library, the meeting where she told Hermione a different version of her family history, and an edited version of how she became a vampire.

But as quickly as it started, it stopped.

She was once again staring into the wild silver eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. She tensed in preparation for what was to come, knowing that it wouldn't end well. However, she was shocked when Narcissa's grip turned from clenching to comforting and her eyes changed from crazed to relieved. Ana let every emotion play out across her face, fully knowing that she was mere moments away from a breakdown.

Narcissa surprised her though. She spoke, barely above a whisper: "You want to save him."

Ana failed to react.

"My son," she prompted, "you want to save him – help him!"

Ana swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and slowly nodded.

"And the – the Dark Lord. You want to destroy him?"

"Yes," Ana finally croaked.

Narcissa tightly embraced her, clutching her very close. The moment didn't last long, and Narcissa returned to her cup of coffee.

Ana remained rooted to the spot she was in, trying to fully figure out what exactly just happened. Once she was able to regain control, she walked around the counter so that she could look at Narcissa head on.

Narcissa looked at her with questioning eyes, which Ana searched for a moment before asking:

"How did you know about me?"

Narcissa placed her mug gently on the counter, folded her hands together and stared at them for a few moments before replying.

"I had Lacey search your things when you first arrived here. She gave me a letter that Dumbledore had sent you, requesting that you come to the school so that he could discuss important matters with you."

Ana started shaking her head before Narcissa had even finished.

"No." Ana spat. "You obviously had suspicions about me before you had the elf search my things. _Why?_"

She watched as Narcissa's silver eyes slowly turned to stone. The woman raised herself and slowly walked around the counter while replying, "Did you really think I wouldn't investigate a girl that my son had taken a fancy to? A girl that _no one _had ever heard of, who just showed up at Hogwarts this year. Do you take me for a _fool_?" she spat. "I would have been insane if I hadn't done my best to learn as much about you as possible, Severus helped me with that. He knows about the ridiculous, suicidal task that the _bastard _who calls himself the Dark Lord assigned to my son. That bastard knows that this mission will kill my son. My only son!" she yelled.

Her eyes, once again, had an unmistakable wild look in them but her face was slowly falling away from rage and towards pain. So much pain was playing out across her features, and Ana took a tentative step closer. When Narcissa didn't show any sign of disgust, Ana gently placed a comforting arm around the woman and led her back to the stool she was formerly sitting on. Once Narcissa was sitting down, Ana pulled her wand from her robe pocket, tapped the mug of coffee to warm it up, and slide it over to the distraught woman.

Narcissa gratefully took a few sips of the hot liquid before returning her attention to Ana.

"You have to promise me that you'll protect my boy."

Ana studied her for a moment, trying to find the words for what exactly she wanted to say.

"I can't promise you that I'll protect him because if he becomes a threat to the – the cause I have pledged myself to, I will have no choice but to disarm him and hand him over to someone who –"

"Stop," Narcissa interrupted. "I know all about the Order, so stop dancing around the topic."

Ana instantly furrowed her eyebrows and bit back her urge to yell. She regained her composure and asked, "How?"

Narcissa gave her a joyless smile.

"That bastard has started using my home for his awful meetings with the Death Eaters. I'm no fool, Ana. And I may be the wife of a Death Eater, but that does not mean I agree with anything the Dark Lord is saying or doing. My loyalties lie solely with my family, which, in my eyes, is only Draco since my sister is completely devoted to her master.

"The Dark Lord lost all of my loyalty when he gave my son that mission. I am going to do whatever I need to, to keep my son safe. And I know, after rooting through those memories of yours, that the only place he will be truly safe is with you."

Ana slightly raised her chin in a defensive manner, preparing herself if something should go awry. "You don't know that. I could kill him at the drop of a hat because of what I am."

"You could. But you won't." Narcissa replied, with a knowing look in her eyes.

Ana sat on a stool, placed her elbows upon the counter and dug her palms into her eyes, fighting back the urge to prove Narcissa wrong. But she couldn't, she just _couldn't. _

Narcissa knew how Ana felt about her son, and she couldn't understand how Ana was still suppressing the emotions that she had for Draco. When Narcissa was looking through Ana's thoughts and memories, she felt the emotions that Ana felt and it was almost impossible for her to withstand the intensity of those emotions. It was incredibly difficult for Narcissa to comprehend the intensity of the feelings the girl had rattling around within her. And it humbled her to know that someone loved her son almost as much as she did, even if it was a different type of love.

It took a few moments, but finally Ana placed her palms flat against the counter and looked over at Narcissa, who was watching her with an expression that she couldn't quite read.

"I won't make him like me," she declared, interrupting their silence. "I _refuse _to bestow my curse upon anyone."

Narcissa nodded, agreeing with her. "I don't want you to. I just want to know that you will take care of my son, because, as I am sure you know, there is a war coming. And Draco isn't old enough to fully understand the consequences of it, nor is he experienced enough to live through it with the target that the Dark Lord has put upon his back."

Narcissa took both of Ana's hands in her own and looked her directly in the eyes, "You _must_ promise me that you will keep him safe."

Ana looked from the woman's pleading expression to their hands, and back again.

"Alright."

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief and almost smiled. She let go of Ana's hands, but was startled when Ana forcefully grabbed her hands back.

"But you need to do something for me in return."

Narcissa sat up a bit straighter before answering, "anything."

Ana smiled for a moment, realizing how similar Narcissa and her own mother were, before requesting two very important things of Narcissa.

"First, since you have completely turned your back against Voldemort –"

"Don't say his name," Narcissa spat.

Ana looked sternly into her eyes, "don't fear a name, especially not one that has been created by such a malicious being. But… I believe you should meet with Dumbledore."

Narcissa immediately shook her head. "No – I can't."

But Ana wouldn't hear it, "yes you can. And you don't really have a choice if you want myhelp, do you?"

Narcissa breathed heavily, but eventually nodded her agreement.

"Good. I'll set up a meeting for you soon. And you shouldn't worry. The entire thing will be incredibly discrete. But I also have another request."

"Which is?" Narcissa answered, failing to hide her annoyance.

"I want you to tell the Dark Lord that he can have another meeting here, before the holidays are over."

Narcissa couldn't hide her disgust. "Why on earth do you want him here?"

"Because," she murmured, "I need to meet his snake."

* * *

><p>When Draco awoke on Christmas morning he could <em>also<em> truthfully say that he had never felt quite this way before. But that was most likely because he had never awoken to a large phoenix on his dresser, the shock of which caused him to knock his bedside lamp onto the floor, where it fell on his foot, which caused him to hop across his room, in the hopes of keeping blood off the rug, towards his wand, which was on the same large dresser as the phoenix.

Once Draco had cleaned up his mess and his foot, he turned his full attention to the bird. He had never seen one in person before and couldn't stop himself from admiring its haunting beauty.

It took him a moment, but he finally noticed that the bird was also gazing at him. They cocked their heads to the side at the same time as Draco approached it. He began to reach out to lightly touch its flame color feathers when the bird cried out, which caused Draco to instantly tense up and slowly back away.

He didn't hear footsteps running towards his room, which is why he practically jumped out of his skin when he heard frantic knocking at his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" he called out, not removing his eyes from the bird, which was watching him just as apprehensively as he was watching it.

"It's me, Ana!" his grey eyes immediately switched between the door and the bird, not knowing what to do.

He quickly summoned his bathrobe from the closest, and hastily put it on as he padded over to the door.

He barely opened the door more than a few inches.

"'Morning," he rasped.

She gave him a thorough once over before cocking an eyebrow and asking: "why don't you open the door so I can actually see you. Plus I heard something strange, that's why I ran over here."

He opened the door a bit wider but not enough for her to get a view of the phoenix, which was watching the pair with, to the trained eye, thinly veiled amusement.

Draco leaned against the available space on his doorframe and gave her a sly smile.

"And why were you so near to my room? You're room is on the other side of the house." He replied, teasing her.

"I was downstairs, eating breakfast with your mother when she decided that she wanted to open the gifts that we all got for one another. She was about to send an elf up, but I volunteered to come and get you," she responded, while gently placing her hands on his chest, where she began to play with his robe. "I thought we could have a few minutes alone before we got the day started."

She stood on her toes to give his lips a light brush with her own and smiled when Draco casually wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close.

He returned her smile.

"Mhm. I like that idea."

"Very good," she whispered, while kissing his soft lips again.

Draco's thoughts were too occupied to notice that she was gently backing them into his room, towards his bed.

He began to kiss her harder, running his tongue across her bottom lip, which she responded to immediately, opening her mouth with a low moan.

Draco could barely control himself. He picked her up, spun them around, and, as gently as possible, laid them on his bed.

She broke the kiss for a single moment, which she used to observe him, coyly smiling. _He_ used the moment to realize she was breathing just as rapidly as he and smiled, extremely pleased that he was making her feel the same way he always felt in her presence.

But she quickly sat up, an expression of shock on her face, and was looking over Draco's shoulder.

"What is she doing in _here_?" Ana exclaimed.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows asked, "What, in Merlin's name, are you talking about?"

But Anastasia was already pushing Draco off of her, causing a groan of annoyance from him, and walking over to the dresser where the phoenix was, which Draco had completely forgotten about.

"Uh –" Draco began, but stopped when he heard what Ana was saying.

"What are you doing in here, darling?" Ana cooed while stroking the phoenix's feathers.

Draco slid off his bed and walked over to the two, a look of complete disbelief on his face.

He raised his hand, pointing at the phoenix. "You know this bird?"

Ana looked over he shoulder at Draco, keeping her hand lightly resting upon the bird.

"Of course. She's mine."

Draco's mouth fell open as his eyes darted between the two.

"You – you," he stammered. "That thing is your pet?"

Ana rolled her eyes in annoyance. "_Obviously_. Her name is Genevieve and I wouldn't call her a 'thing' if I were you. She's very temperamental."

"Of course she is," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Anyway," she drawled, "may I ask what she is doing in your room?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I woke up and she was just there, staring at me."

Ana had a curious look on her face, and returned her gaze to the phoenix.

"That's very… interesting."

"It's interesting because…"

Ana looked at him once more, "because when she arrives in unexpected places its because she has a soft spot for the person whom she is around."

Draco looked at her with disbelief.

"That bird doesn't like me, she about bit my hand off earlier."

"Draco you would most certainly know if Genevieve didn't like you. She would have done much more than cry out," Ana cautioned.

Draco took a moment to mull over that statement while she returned her attention to Genevieve. The pair jumped when they heard Narcissa's voice calling them downstairs to unwrap gifts.

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't keep her waiting."

"After you," Draco replied while stepping back so she could exit his room first.

Right before he closed his door he looked back at the phoenix, which was once again watching him with its large golden eyes. The bird ever so slowly winked at him before it rose into the air and disappeared in a burst of flames.

**~.~**

"Oh, Ana! They're absolutely _gorgeous_," Narcissa insisted as she admired a large pair of goblin made diamond earrings with emerald accents.

Ana gave her an easy smile, "I am glad that you like them. I had no idea what to get you, but I knew I couldn't go wrong with jewelry."

"And how right you were," Narcissa replied, smiling, as she began to open gifts from her family members.

Ana turned toward Draco, who was munching on a chocolate frog from a large box he received from some distant relative, and smiled. He cocked an eyebrow as if to ask: "What?"

She slowly stood up from her seated position on the rug near the fire and took a seat next to him on the couch. He offered her a chocolate frog, which she accepted, and she offered him a very small, wrapped box.

His eyes jumped from the box to her face several times before saying, "I thought we had already exchanged our gifts."

She shrugged her shoulders, "don't worry, I don't expect anything extra in return. Besides, this didn't cost me anything."

Curious, he took the box from her, unwrapped it, and opened it. Lying on a deep red velvet pillow was a small vial filled with a substance that appeared to be liquid gold. Draco's mouth opened a bit in shock before he turned his attention back to Ana, who had a large smile on her face.

"I can't believe you finished the potion," he was finally able to say, after staring at her in shock for a few moments.

She slid closer to him on the couch, lifting her feet from the floor and tucking them under her. "I didn't finish it. Don't you remember that it takes six months to brew? That is the vial I won."

Draco was at a complete loss for words. He couldn't quite comprehend a gesture like this because no one had done something quite this selfless for him before. The thought of refusing to accept the potion left his mind as quickly as it entered. He thought that he neededthis potion. But so many things had changed since September. And, if he was being completely honest with himself, he had also changed.

In September he only wanted Ana's company because he thought he could use her. Now, he sought out her company because he wanted it, and (though it pained him to admit it) he wanted her.

Of course, there was no way that he would ever be able to turn these thoughts into words. He had a mission that he needed to finish. And this potion was the key to finishing the mission in the simplest way possible.

He slowly closed the lid of the box, placed it on the table next to him, stood up and left the room. He could hear Ana getting off the couch to follow him, but thankfully his mother stole Ana's attention from him. He needed time alone to think.

He let his feet guide him to the library, which was back to pristine condition, and took a seat on a couch close to the fire, where he absentmindedly stared into the flames. He knew that he had to finish this mission, one way or another. He just didn't know _how_ he should finish it.

He could take the potion and kill Dumbledore. Then he wouldn't have to worry about the Dark Lord hurting him or his mother (or Ana). His father could rot in that cell in Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life, for all Draco cared. Or, he could take the potion and find a way to place his task upon another.

_Yes, _he thought.

He slowly began to form a plan, which he would put into place once he returned to school.

He leaned back in the couch, and let a very small smile cross his face, considering that the plan he had just formulated was _very_ likely to work. But there was something else that had been on his mind, for quite a while now, that he just didn't know how to handle.

Ana.

He found himself thinking about how her presence would fit into his life considering he _was _a Death Eater. He didn't know how she would take the news, and he didn't know how she would be able to stay with him (somehow he knew that she would never leave him. Fate couldn't help but to smile at that). But he couldn't understand why he _wanted _her to stay with him, always by his side where he could protect her if he needed to. But, he knew, deep down that there would be no way she would allow him to protect her. She was far too headstrong to let anyone push her aside and brand her as weak.

_Merlin, _if he was being honest with himself (for once) then he would realize that it would never boil down to him protecting her, he was too much of a coward to ever be able to put his life before another's.

But Ana. Ana was different. She was the opposite of him in all of the most important ways. She had helped him attempt to make a potion just because she saw that he wanted it, and then, when he abandoned her, she gave him her vial of it. His mother adored her. His friends admired her. She was lusted after by practically the entire male population of Hogwarts, and she had chosen him, Draco Malfoy.

Draco – selfish bastard, not a wholesome bone in his body – Malfoy.

He pushed himself off the couch in rage and began to pace in front of the fire. He was practically emitting fumes he loathed himself so much. There wasn't anything in him that Ana should love.

_No. Not love. Like, or better yet, admire. Anything but love._

He wasn't deserving of love. He had killed four Muggles over the summer just to earn the bloody mark on his arm that now felt like solid lead. Maybe if he had never become a Death Eater he might have been deserving of love. But he would never been deserving of Ana's love, no matter what life he lived. The best love he could ever deserve, in any version of his life, might be Pansy's, and he _detested_ Pansy. He hated every part of himself. He didn't deserve to even be alive, not in this world.

He immediately stopped pacing when he caught sight of Ana in the doorway.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

But she didn't fight back with words like she would have done a month ago. She slowly approached him, and it was then that he realized how tense he was, but he didn't change his stance. She made her way around the couch and stopped a few inches in front of him. Close enough so that he could smell the amber scent that followed her wherever she went.

She looked up into his eyes, and he was truly able to appreciate how beautiful her eyes were for the first time. They weren't a static blue. The outside rim of her pupil was a deep blue, and as the pupil got closer to the iris, the blue changed. It got lighter and lighter, and the rim around the pupil was a light yellow. It sounded so strange when he thought about it, but it suited her. Her eyes surprised him just as much as she did.

She tentatively placed her hand on his cheek, where he was sure that she could feel the small amount of stubble that had formed since he had shaved the day before, and gently rubbed her thumb along his cheekbone. He slowly closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of calm that swept over him when he was in her presence, and leaned into her hand.

When he opened his eyes he saw her giving him a small smile that was slightly tinged with pity. He didn't want her pity, but he didn't want to fight with her right now. The moment was too serene for him to ruin.

She removed her hand from his cheek, snaked her arms around his waist, and leaned into his chest, where he heard her sigh in satisfaction. It took him a moment, because he was still internally cursing himself for being such a sorry excuse for a human being, but he eventually wrapped his arms around her, pulling her very close. He leaned his cheek on her hair and stared into the flames of the fire.

In that moment he finally accepted two things. The first being that he was going to keep Ana in his life, no matter the cost. The second being that he was going to do almost anything he needed to do to bring an end to the Dark Lord. Because he knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't approve of Ana. She wasn't a Pureblood, and he wouldn't stand around and just watch her die. No, he wouldn't live in a world where Ana could be harmed. He finally accepted that, for the first time in his life, he was going to do the right thing. He was going to turn against the Dark Lord, and his rebellion would start when he returned to school.

* * *

><p>It was December 28th when Narcissa was able to convince Bellatrix to ask the Dark Lord to have a small meeting of the Death Eater's in the Malfoy home, to which, thankfully, the Dark Lord agreed to. He set the meeting for the 31st.<p>

Narcissa was able to subtlety tell Ana this, and was thankful when the girl simply nodded in understanding and went up to her room, leaving Narcissa alone. Narcissa gathered a large, black traveling cloak and made her way into the foyer of her home. She took a deep, calming breath before she put the cloak on and pulled the hood all the way over her head, so that her face was mostly covered. She then _Apparated_ on the spot to Hogsmeade village, where she made her way into the Hog's Head Inn on the outskirts of the village.

She entered the inn, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible, but it wasn't a difficult task. The inn, as everyone knew, was quite accustomed to hooded figures, and never asked questions as long as you could pay your tab.

Narcissa took a seat in the far corner, and began to wait. She was early for their meeting, considering it wasn't quite three thirty in the afternoon and they had agreed to meet, through Ana, promptly at four o'clock. Fifteen minutes after she arrived, the bartender motioned for her to come over, which she did, but not without having a tight grip on her wand beneath the cloak.

"Your room is ready. It's the third one on the left," he told her gruffly while handing her a key, which she accepted.

She quickly made her way up the stairs and down the hall to the room. She tentatively slid the key into the lock and opened the door. Dumbledore was waiting for her in the room, and she quickly shut the door behind her.

"Welcome, Mrs. Malfoy," he greeted calmly.

She didn't remove her hood as she asked, "are you sure that it is safe to speak here?"

The older wizard easily replied, "oh yes. My brother's inn is quite a safe location, but we can always travel up to my office if you wish for a more secure setting."

Narcissa curtly nodded that she wanted to do just that and Dumbledore lit the fireplace in the room in response. He pulled a small sack from his robes, which she could only guess contained a bit of Floo Powder, and offered it to her. She took a handful and waited for him to do the same. Once he had enough of the powder for himself he stashed the sack back in its proper place, stepped into the flames and clearly said: "The Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts," and in a great burst of bright green flames, vanished. Narcissa repeated his actions and soon found herself in Dumbledore's office.

"Does this location put your mind at ease, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She removed her hood and gave him a small nod of approval.

"Excellent," he replied, and motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk, which he was now seated behind.

He waited a moment, hoping Narcissa would explain her sudden change of heart, but was only slightly disappointed when she remained silent in front of him, her silver eyes never breaking contact with his bright blue ones.

He let out a sigh and gave her a smile, "well. We both know why you are here, and we both know that if you wanted to tell me the reason behind it you would have already done so. Let us discuss what you are willing to do for the Order of the Phoenix."

Narcissa slightly raised her chin before she spoke, trying to retain as much of her calm demeanor as possible. "I will do anything that you ask of me, as long as you can swear to me that my son will not be harmed by any of your followers."

Dumbledore turned his head a bit to the side, and raised his hand, a gesture that asked her silently to stop speaking.

"Narcissa. Before we go any further I want to explain the differences between the Death Eaters and the members of the Order. Everyone in the Order completely volunteered him or herself to this cause but is free to leave at anytime, and they are most definitely not my followers. Each and every one of them is my equal. That, Narcissa, is the key difference between the two."

Narcissa studied the aging man before giving him a brief nod of understanding.

"Very good. Now, I will promise you your son's safety when he is in the custody of any member of the Order. He will be safe with any of them, as long as he does not wish to harm them, even if you change your mind about your allegiance. I am not asking you to put your life on the line for the Order. That is the exact opposite of what we stand for. We are just trying to make our world a safer place for all those inhabiting it. Are you still sure that you wish to assist us?"

"Yes," she breathed in response.

"Excellent. Now, let us begin to discuss this meeting at your house in a few days…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so I was really questioning if I should end the chapter here, but then I realized that there would be three _major _events occurring within the next few days (in the story. December 31st through January 3rd) and those events would make this chapter a monster size-wise, so the chapter ends here! As always, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I always love to here what you think of it and how the story as a whole is developing!

_Also, _for the one-year anniversary of this story, I want to write a one-shot about Ana. It would be very lighthearted and simply for fun, as it wouldn't be dealing with any of the characters in this story (well, maybe one character). But the dilemma I am having is what time period I should write it in, because the time period would affect the plot. I want to write it between the years of 1200 and the 1920s, and I want to know what time period _you _would like to read Ana in. The reason I'm asking you, the reader, and not just coming up with it on my own, is because I want to write something I know you will enjoy.

Please let me know, and whatever era I here the most requests for is the one the one-shot will take place in!

Reviews are better than sliced bread.

Sincerely,

Kaitlyn


End file.
